Auserwählte der Schwarzflügel
by Amaya-Ithilwen
Summary: Es handelt sich um die Story der 5D's und meines OC, Amy. Sie stösst mit 4 Jahren zur Gruppe und erlebt allerlei Abenteuer mit ihnen. AmyxCrow, ev. noch weitere Ich besitze weder die Story, noch die Charaktere oder die Lieder. Einzig Amy ist ein von mir entwickelter Charakter und gehört demensprechend alleine mir. ;-) Wer Rechtschreibefehler findet, kann sie behalten... ;-)
1. Trauriges Zuhause

Vor fast zwei Jahren haben Carly und ich New Domino City verlassen, um in Amerika zu studieren und unsere Träume zu verwirklichen. Ich habe in knapp anderthalb Jahren mein Studium zur Kinderbetreuerin abgeschlossen und darf nun offiziell Kinder bei mir aufnehmen und aufziehen. Mein Traum ist es, wie Martha ein Waisenhaus zu eröffnen und dort den Kindern einen guten Start ins Leben ermöglichen. Sie sollen es besser haben als Jack, Yusei, Crow oder ich.

Carly will unbedingt Journalistin werden. Nun, der Studiengang dauert eigentlich 5 Jahre bevor man einen Abschluss in Journalismus hat. Aber Carly konnte sich mit der Universität in Atlanta einigen, dass sie die ersten beiden Jahre an der Uni studiert und die restlichen Jahre zu Hause an der Uni von New Domino City paukt – Per Fernstudium. Allerdings wird sie in drei Jahren wieder zurück nach Atlanta reisen, um dort die Abschlussprüfungen abzulegen und ihre Doktorarbeit zu präsentieren. Carly hat das Thema „Satellite" gewählt. Sie schreibt ihre Doktorarbeit darüber, wie das Leben der Bewohner von Satellite nach der Nullumkehr bis zur Wiedervereinigung mit New Domino City war.

Ich musste grinsen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass sie ihre Doktorarbeit über Jack schreiben wollte, aber als ich sie darauf ansprach antwortete sie nur: „Was soll ich über Jack schreiben? Wie toll er ist? Das habe ich auf einer und sein Leben auf zwei Seiten zusammengefasst. Da komm ich, selbst wenn ich alles ausschmücke, nicht mal auf die Hälfte der geforderten Seiten!"

Und nun, nach genau einem Jahr und 9 Monaten, steht die Abreise kurz vor der Türe. Morgen werden wir nach Hause fliegen. Allerdings werden wir spätabends in New Domino City eintreffen und die Nacht erst mal im Flughafenhotel NDC-North verbringen. Dieser Flughafen ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, aber es ist der einzige welcher Direktflüge nach Atlanta anbietet.

"New Domino City und Satellite…", murmelte ich gedankenverloren. In den letzten Tagen dachte ich immer öfter wieder zurück an die Zeit nach der Nullumkehr.

Meine Eltern und ich gehörten anfangs zu den wenigen glücklichen, welche die Nullumkehr überlebt hatten. Wir konnten uns die Jahre danach auch gut vor den Angriffen von Räuberbanden schützen und ein einigermassen unbeschwertes Leben führen. Bis zu dem Schicksalshaften Tag im Sommer als ich 4 Jahre alt wurde…

Meine Mutter war mit mir im Garten und wir genossen die Sommersonne, welche auf meiner Haut angenehm kribbelte. Ich mochte es, stundenlang draussen auf der Wiese zu liegen und das prickeln und kribbeln der Sonne auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Damals dachte ich immer, das kleine, vierbeinige Tierchen mit den Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde kamen, über mein Gesicht liefen und es so wärmten.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und vom Eingangstor stiegen pechschwarze Rauchwolken empor. So hoch, dass sie sogar die Sonne verdunkelten. Im nächsten Moment rannte mein Vater, völlig verschwitzt und ausser Atem zu uns auf die Veranda und rief meiner Mutter zu: „Schnapp dir die Kleine und versteck dich!"

So lief es immer ab. Wenn wir angegriffen wurden, haben meine Mutter und ich uns versteckt und mein Vater hat die Diebe in die Flucht geschlagen. Aber heute war etwas anders. Mein Gefühl warnte mich, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Überfall ist.

Bevor ich mir aber genauere Gedanken über mein komisches Gefühl machen konnte, zog mich meine Mutter schon Richtung Haus. Ich kannte den Ablauf schon von klein an und reagierte automatisch. Hinter meiner Stirn überschlugen sich allerdings meine Gedanken: „Was wollen die Leute von uns? Warum lassen sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

Ehe ich eine Antwort darauf fand, spürte ich einen leichten Stoss im Rücken und taumelte in den Wandschrank in unserem Wohnzimmer, der für mich als Versteck diente.

Meine Mutter schaute mir tief in die Augen und lächelte. Ihre Augen hatten das gleiche intensive smaragdgrün wie meine.

Ich kann mich noch schwach erinnern, wie Oma mir immer gesagt hat: „Du siehst aus wie Yue als sie klein war. Du hast die gleichen Gesichtszüge, die gleichen Augen und die gleiche eigenwillige Haarfarbe wie sie!"

Mama und ich hatten ellenbogenlanges, Kastanienbraunes Haar. Lediglich die Haarspitzen hatten eine andere Farbe. Meine Haarspitzen waren Eisblau. Die von meiner Mutter waren Türkis. Meine Mutter sagte immer, es sei eine Laune der Natur, dass wir zwei verschiedene Haarfarben haben.

Bevor Mama sich zum gehen wandte sagte sie noch: „Denk daran mein Engel. Papa und ich werden dich immer liebhaben und stolz auf dich sein. Egal was du machst und egal wo du oder wir sind." – Damals hätte ich nie gedacht, dass dies die letzten Worte sein würden, die ich jemals von ihnen hören werde.

Danach stand sie auf, schloss die Türen und drehte sich zum gehen um.

Bevor sie allerdings den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert hatte, flogen die Türen mit einem lauten Knall auf und im nächsten Moment standen 6 bullige und ungepflegte Männer im Wohnzimmer. Einer davon hielt meinem Vater eine Waffe an den Kopf, während die anderen sich umsahen.

Der bulligste Typ der Gruppe entdeckte meine Mutter, die vor Angst erstarrt vor dem Esstisch stand. Der Kerl hatte braunes ungepflegtes Haar, einen struppigen Bart und als er meine Mutter angrinste, zeigte er seine dreckigen Zähne. „Na Süsse, wolltest dich wohl verstecken wie?", höhnte der Mann als er auf meine Mutter zulief. Als er sie erreicht hatte, packte er sie an ihren langen Haaren und schleifte sie zu meinem Vater, welchen sie inzwischen auf einen der alten Holzstühle gefesselt hatten.

„Guck mal Boss, was ich gefunden habe, ein Druckmittel, damit unser Vögelchen schöner singt!", grinste der Typ, welcher nun wieder bei der Gruppe angekommen war.

Der Boss, war nicht ganz so bullig wie die anderen, aber er überragte alle um ca. 1 Kopf. Eine Narbe zierte sein linkes Auge, welches früher wohl mal schwarz war wie das andere, nun aber einen milchig-weissen Schimmer hatte. Haare hatte er keine, die Glatze spiegelte sich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, welche durch unsere Fenster schien.

Während meine Mutter ebenfalls an einen Stuhl gefesselt wurde, entfachte ein anderer der Bande ein Feuer in unserem Kamin. Unser Wohnzimmer damals war riesig. Ich kann mich noch an alles genau erinnern. Die Doppelflügeltür war genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Wenn man hineintrat sah man gegenüber durch die Fensterfront in den riesigen Garten, in welchem ich eben noch gelegen habe. Auf der rechten Seite eine Couch mit einem Salontisch. Die Couch stand gegenüber dem Kamin, in welchem jetzt ein Feuer brannte.

In der Wand auf der linken Seite des Wohnzimmers waren Wandschränke eingelassen. Unter anderem auch der, in welchem ich mich versteckt hielt. Ausserdem stand dort ein grosser Esstisch aus dunklem Holz und darum standen 8 Stühle aus demselben Holz. Auf zweien dieser Stühle waren nun mein Vater und meine Mutter gefesselt.

Die nächste Stunde war die längste in meinem Leben. Sie fühlte sich an, als würde ich Ewigkeiten durch die düsterste und brutalste Hölle wandern die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Das grausame Spiel lief immer gleich ab.

Typ 1: „Wo habt ihr euren Schmuck und euer Geld?!"

Papa: „Wir haben nichts mehr, uns wurde bereits alles weggenommen!"

Daraufhin nickte der Typ, welchen meinen Vater ausfragte, einem anderen Typen zu. Dieser nahm den rotglühenden Feuerhaken aus dem Kamin und drückte ihn meiner Mutter und meinem Vater auf irgendeine Körperstelle. Die Typen lachten, während meine Eltern wie am Spiess schrien und ihnen Tränen über die Gesichter liefen.

Danach gingen die Fragerei und die Quälerei wieder von vorne los.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, effektiv waren wohl ca. 50 Minuten vergangen, wurde der Boss sauer. „Ich frage ich ein letztes Mal, wo habt ihr euren Schmuck und euer Geld?!", knurrte der Anführer.

„Wir haben nichts mehr, ihr habt uns bereits alles genommen!", schrie mein Vater. Diesen Satz hatte er die letzten Minuten immer und immer wieder wiederholt. Auch er hatte unzählige hässliche Verbrennungen am Körper.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber, ihr seid sturer als eine Horde Esel!", brüllte der Boss, zog seine Waffe, richtete sie auf den Kopf meiner Mutter und drückte ab.

Als der Knall verhallt war, richtete sich der Typ wieder an meinen Vater: „Nun, bist du jetzt gesprächiger?", fragte der Anführer mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Mein Vater biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schaute nach unten und schwieg.

„Nun, du wolltest es nicht anders!", flüsterte ihm der Typ zu.

Im Wandschrank schloss ich die Augen und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Trotzdem hörte ich den Schuss, mit welchem mein Vater getötet wurde, als hätte man ihn neben mir abgefeuert.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, wie die Typen vor meinem Vater und meiner Mutter standen und ihren Boss anschauten.

„Was guckt ihr so doof?! Los durchsucht das Haus!", blaffte der Boss die anderen an. Der Boss und 4 andere verliessen das Wohnzimmer und ich hörte, wie sie bald darauf mit lautem Getöse die obere Etage durchsuchten.

Ich war damals so auf die Geräusche aus dem Oberen Stock konzentriert, dass ich den 6. Typen, welcher das Wohnzimmer durchsuchte, gar nicht wahrnahm.

Ich merkte es erst, als die Tür des Wandschrankes aufgerissen wurde und ich in ein Paar finstere braun-schwarze Augen schaute.

Der Kerl grinste als er mich tränenüberströmt und vor Angst zitternd im Wandschrank sitzen sah.

„Hey Boss, ich habe einen ungebetenen Gast gefunden. Was soll ich mit ihr tun?", der Kerl schrie so laut, dass mir meine Ohren schmerzten und ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

Kurz darauf lachte der sogenannte Boss höhnisch und brüllte aus dem oberen Stockwerk: „Warte, ich will den Zaungast kennen lernen!"

Schwere Schritte hallten durch das Haus als er Richtung Treppe lief.

Ich mochte den Sicherheitsdienst nie wirklich, aber damals war das einzige Mal, als ich froh war, dass sie kamen.

Als die Einbrecher die Sirenen hörten, fing der Boss an zu fluchen: „Verdammt der Sicherheitsdienst, schnell wir müssen abhauen!"

„Aber Boss, was wird mit der Kleinen hier?", brüllte der Kerl, der inzwischen eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet hatte.

Die Antwort war eindeutig: „Bring sie zum Schweigen, wir können keine Zeugen gebrauchen!"

Bevor ich in ein riesiges schwarzes Loch fiel, sah ich noch, wie der Kerl anfing zu grinsen, die Waffe hob und 2 Mal abdrückte.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen ein bisschen. Es war hell hier. Zu hell. Schnell hob ich eine Hand um das Licht ein bisschen abzuschirmen.

Das Licht kam von überall und nicht von einer einzigen Lichtquelle.

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte ich ein monotones, ununterbrochenes Piepen. Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, schaute ich mich genauer um. Ich schwebte an der Decke eines mir unbekannten Zimmers. Als ich genauer hinsah, konnte ich zwei Personen erkennen. Eine Frau und ein Mann standen über einem Tisch, welcher aussah wie ein OP-Tisch und schienen jemanden zu Operieren.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, nur um sie im nächsten Moment erschrocken aufzureissen. Das bin ja ich! Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber wie kann das sein? Ich bin doch hier oben. Wie kann ich dann dort unten auf dem Tisch liegen?

„Ganz einfach mein Engel. Weil du tot bist. Dein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen.", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Aber… Das kann nicht sein! Ich wirbelte herum und sah meine Mutter und meinen Vater hinter mir stehen. Sie sahen aus, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich fiel ihnen in die Arme.

„Mama, warum bist du hier? Ich hab dich und Papa doch gesehen wie ihr zu den Engeln gegangen seid!", ich schluchzte leise, als meine Mutter mich beruhigend in meinen Armen wiegte.

„Ganz einfach meine Kleine. Wir sind bei den Engeln. Oder besser gesagt, noch nicht ganz.", erklärte meine Mutter.

Verwundert schaute ich meine Mama an, welche die richtigen Worte suchte um mir alles zu erklären.

„Nun Engelchen… Papa und ich gehören schon zu den Engeln. Wir haben dort oben ein sehr schönes Haus."

Ich begann zu strahlen: „Dann holt ihr mich ab?"

Meine Mutter seufzte. Scheinbar hatte sie Mühe mir das Ganze zu erklären. „Nein Amaya. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du gehörst noch nicht zu den Engeln."

„Aber, ihr seid ja nicht bei mir!", rief ich verzweifelt.

„Das stimmt Engelchen. Aber dafür bist du jetzt an einem guten Ort. Du hast jetzt eine neue Familie. Dort wirst du…"

„Ich will aber keine neue Familie! Ich will bei euch bleiben!", rief ich. Mir liefen die Tränen ohne Unterlass über meine Wangen.

„Das kannst du nicht. Noch nicht. Schau mal Amy. Diese beiden kümmern sich um ich habe gehört, dass dich drei Kinder nach dem Überfall auf der Strasse gefunden haben. Scheinbar bist du, nachdem die Kerle verschwunden waren, auf die Strasse gelaufen und vor ein paar Kindern zusammengebrochen. Diese haben dich dann mitgenommen und hierher gebracht. Und jetzt versorgen sie dich. Ich weiss, du kannst es jetzt noch nicht verstehen, aber sie werden ab jetzt deine Familie sein. Bitte sei nicht traurig. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig. Aber jetzt…", damit blickte sie kurz nach unten: „… musst du zurück. Du hast noch vieles auf dieser Welt zu erleben und zu lernen."

Papa kniete sich neben mich und nahm mich und Mama in den Arm. „Denk immer dran meine Prinzessin. Mama und ich werden dich immer liebhaben. Und wir werden immer stolz auf dich sein. Egal was du machst."

Mama und ich nahmen mich nochmals in den Arm und drückten mir einen Kuss auf beide Wangen ehe sie aufstanden ich von Ihnen weggezogen wurde.

Während sie sich immer weiter entfernten schrie und tobte ich, weil ich nicht wieder zurückwollte. Nicht wieder in die brutale und einsame Welt.

Doch es half alles nichts. Wie ein riesiger Magnet wurde ich zurück in den Körper gezogen und alles wurde schwarz um mich herum.

Als ich als nächstes wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Bett, welches in einem riesigen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum stand.

Als ich vorsichtig meinen Kopf drehte, sah ich einen Jungen an meinem Bett stehen. Er hatte blondes Haar und violette Augen. Als er sah, dass ich wach war, drehte er sich ohne einen Kommentar um und verschwand durch die Türe.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt und ich hatte Mühe, mich auf die einfachsten Sachen zu konzentrieren.

Kurz darauf flog die Tür krachend gegen die Wand und der Junge von vorhin kam mit 2 anderen Jungen und einer älteren Frau wieder zurück. Die Frau beugte sich über mich, legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn und fragte: „Na, wie geht's dir meine Kleine?"

„Wo bin ich?", Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen. Mein Hals total ausgetrocknet.

„Du bist bei Martha im Waisenhaus! Wir haben dich gefunden und hergebracht!", erklärte ein kleiner Junge mit blauen Augen und blonden Strähnen in seinen nachtschwarzen Haaren. Müde betrachtete ich den Jungen und dachte: „Scheinbar sind zwei verschiedene Haarfarben doch nicht so selten wie Mama immer sagte…"

„Yusei, nicht so stürmisch, du siehst doch dass sie noch ganz schwach ist!", tadelte die ältere Frau den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Dieser senkte betroffen den Kopf und schwieg.

„Wie heisst du eigentlich?", wurde ich nun vom dritten Jungen aus der Gruppe gefragt. Seine Erscheinung hat mich damals schon fasziniert. Er hatte Orange, verwuschelte Haare, welche er mit einem Stirnband bändigte. Seine schiefergrauen Augen strahlten Freude, Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Gleichzeitig war da aber auch ein funkeln in den Augen, welches ich als Abenteuerlust deutete.

Seine Erscheinung nahm mich augenblicklich gefangen – Auch wenn ich mit 4 Jahren dieses neue, ungewohnte Gefühl nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich heisse Amaya…", ich hustete, meine Kehle war so trocken, dass ich nicht mehr sprechen konnte.

Der Junge mit den orangefarbenen Haaren lachte, ein Lachen, dass ich nie in meinem Leben wieder vergessen werde.

„Ich heisse Crow, das da drüben – Er zeigte auf den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren – ist Yusei und der Grummelkopf daneben – nun zeigte er auf den Blonden – ist Jack.", lachte er.

Obwohl er mir die anderen vorstellte, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Seine Erscheinung nahm mich sofort gefangen.

„Crow hat ‚ne Freundin! Crow hat ‚ne Freundin!", sang Yusei und hüpfte dabei durchs Zimmer.

„Hab ich nicht!", konterte der angesprochene. Seine Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Hast du doch! Schau doch mal wie sie dich anstarrt.", mischte sich Jack ein

„Hab ich nicht!", brüllte Crow. Die Röte kroch von den Wangen über sein ganzes Gesicht. Ich sah schnell weg. Scheinbar war es ihm peinlich.

„Schluss jetzt! Raus! Alle drei! Ich habe es euch gesagt!", Die Frau schubste die Jungs aus dem Zimmer, welche laut protestierten.

Erst als die Türe geschlossen war, wurde es wieder still im Zimmer.

„So Amaya, heisst du. Ich bin Martha. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, wirst du von nun an bei uns im Waisenhaus wohnen, aber jetzt – damit griff sie zu einem Glas Wasser – trink erstmal etwas und ruh dich danach aus. Du siehst noch sehr schwach aus.", während Martha dies sagte, hob sie meinen Kopf leicht an und setzte das Glas an meine Lippen.

Erst nach dem dritten oder vierten Glas war mein Durst gestillt. Laut Marthas Erzählungen bin ich gleich danach in ihren Armen eingeschlafen. Sie legte mich zurück aufs Kissen und ab diesem Tag begann mein neues Leben.


	2. Kinder von Satellite

Die nächsten Wochen wurde mir von Martha strengste Bettruhe verordnet. Alleine war ich trotzdem praktisch nie. Crow, Yusei, Jack und die anderen Kinder des Heims waren sehr oft bei mir. Wir alterten oder spielten oft und lange Duel Monsters. Zum Glück hatte ich die beiden Decks, die mir meine Mutter geschenkt hatte, immer bei mir – Auch an dem verhängnisvollen Tag. Manchmal waren sie zu oft bei mir. Martha musste Yusei, Crow und Jack regelmässig aus dem Zimmer scheuchen, damit ich genug Ruhe und Erholung bekam. Wenn ich alleine war, verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren und um meine Eltern zu trauern. Aber irgendwann sah ich ein, dass sie recht hatten. Ich war nicht alleine. Ich hatte eine neue Familie.

Nach ungefähr vier Wochen durfte ich langsam aufstehen und ein bisschen herumlaufen. Bei den ersten Gehversuchen wäre ich fast auf die Nase gefallen wenn die drei Jungs mich nicht aufgefangen hätten.

Von da an ging es stetig bergauf. Ich fing mich langsam an das Leben als Waise in Satellite zu gewöhnen und mich mit Kindern ausserhalb des Waisenhauses anzufreunden.

Als ich wieder OK und meine Wunden verheilt waren, war ich praktisch nur noch nachts im Waisenhaus. Während des Tages war ich immer mit den drei Jungs auf Achse und wir erkundeten zusammen Satellite, feilten zusammen an unseren Duelltechniken, bastelten uns unsere ersten Duel-Disks und lernten viele andere Leute kennen.

Die 11 Jahre zwischen meiner Ankunft im Waisenhaus und dem Beginn der Kämpfe der Auserwählten waren ruhig. Ich kann mich lediglich noch wenige Situationen erinnern, die mir aus irgendeinem Grund besonders im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben sind.

Inzwischen war ich sechs Jahre alt geworden. Irgendwann in diesem Jahr hatte ich mal Ärger mit älteren Kindern. Sie schubsten und ärgerten mich. Damals lief ich weinend davon und als sich mein Blick klärte, war ich an der Hafenmauer neben der Deadalus-Brücke. Wie Crow, faszinierten mich die Brücke und die Legende die sich um sie rankte. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich so dagesessen und in den Himmel über der Brücke geschaut hatte.

„Hier bist du! Wir sind fast krank geworden vor Sorge!", ich drehte mich um und sah Crow hinter mir. In seinem Gesicht waren Erleichterung und auch Sorge geschrieben.

Ich sah beschämt zu Boden und brummelte: „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht wohin ich gehen sollte, nachdem mich die Kinder geärgert haben."

Crow grinste: „Die werden es sich in Zukunft überlegen dich zu ärgern. Sonst kriegen sie es wieder mit mir zu tun!"

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Ihm um. Crow war über und über mit Kratzern und blauen Flecken übersät. Crow hatte die anderen Kinder für mich verprügelt? Ein Gefühl, leichter als Luft umspielte mein kleines Herz.

„Danke", antwortete ich und stand auf zum gehen.

Plötzlich fiel Crows Blick auf etwas neben mir am Boden. Er ging hin, und pflückte eine Blume von der Kaimauer. Irgendwie hatte die Blume es geschafft und hat sich durch einen Spalt im Asphalt gezwängt und konnte wachsen und blühen.

Crow erhob sich wieder, kam zu mir rüber und steckte mir die Blume hinter mein linkes Ohr. Die Blume sah aus wie eine kleine Rose und die Blütenblätter wechselten von einem dunklen Blau in der Mitte, zu Schneeweiss an den Blütenrändern. „Die Blume ist wunderschön! Genauso wie du!", Bei den letzten Worten färbten sich seine Wangen rosa und er blickte schnell zu Boden.

„Danke Crow", meine Mundwinkel schoben sich nach oben. Ich hatte seit dem Tod meiner Eltern nie mehr gelächelt oder gelacht. Doch Crow hatte es geschafft, mir mein Lächeln zurückzugeben.

Crow blickte auf, machte ein erstauntes Gesicht zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich: „Ich glaub es nicht! Du kannst ja doch lächeln!"

Nun musste ich wirklich lachen, Crow wusste schon damals genau wie er mich aufmuntern oder zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Crow stimmte in mein Lachen ein und wir liefen lachend zum Rest der Gruppe zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen so ausgelassen gelacht haben.

Die andere, weniger erfreuliche Situation fand kurz danach statt. Einige Tage nachdem mich Crow an der Haufenmauer aufgefunden hatte, duellierten wir beide uns.

Wir hatten gerade unsere ersten eigenen Duel-Disks fertiggebaut und wollten sie austesten.

Wir waren mitten im Duell und ich war am Zug. „Da deine Lichtschwerter ihre Wirkung verloren habe, werde ich dich jetzt direkt mit meinem Licht-End-Drachen angreifen! Los!", befahl ich meinem Monster.

Es griff an und ein lauter Knall erschütterte den Duellplatz. Als sich der Staub ein wenig gelegt hatte, konnte ich sehen, dass Crow am Boden hockte. Er lehnte nach hinten, den Oberkörper auf seine Hände gestützt und starrte panisch auf den Drachen über im. Dieser hatte die rechte klaue tief in die Hausruine hinter Crow gegraben. Staub und Dreck rieselte hinunter.

„Crow!", Yusei lief auf den angesprochenen zu. Crows Blick glitt zu Yusei und kurz darauf zu mir. Ich stand auf der anderen Strassenseite und beobachtete genauso geschockt das Geschehen. Was um alles in der Welt war da gerade passiert?!

Als sich unsere Augen trafen konnte ich die Angst darin lesen.

„NEIN!", ich schrie lauthals und fasste mir mit beiden Händen an den Kopf ehe ich auf die Knie fiel. Der Drache verschwand und ich kniete zitternd am Boden. Ich hatte selber Angst davor. Was war das? Duelmonster können doch nicht einfach so ein Haus abreissen!

„Hey! Hör mir mal zu!", Jacks Stimme riss mich zurück in die Realität. Ich blickte unsicher auf und schnupfte leicht. Seid meine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte ich nie wieder geweint. Aber trotzdem begann meine Nase zu laufen.

Ich sah zu Crow, der sich gerade den Staub aus den Kleidern klopfte und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!", murmelte ich immer wieder.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Jack mich. „Ich… keine Ahnung. Ich habe den Drachen ganz normal beschworen, aber ich weiss nicht, wieso er das Haus fast abgerissen hätte!", antwortete ich.

„Ist ja niemandem etwas passiert. Also komm schon, Kopf hoch und weiter!", Crow hielt mir grinsend seine Hand hin. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Bist du denn nicht böse auf mich?"

„Quatsch! Ich könnte doch nie böse auf dich sein!", antwortete Crow immer noch grinsend.

Ich lächelte und ergriff seine Hand.

Eines anderen Nachmittages, nachdem ich ein Duell gegen Crow knapp verloren hatte gingen wir zu einem flachen Hügel und ich setzte mich ins Gras. Crow legte sich links von mir hin und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Wir schauten beide zum Himmel und eine leichte Brise spielte mit meinen Stirnfransen und den Haaren welche aus meinem Zopf raus ragten. Inzwischen waren Crow fünf- und ich vierzehn Jahre alt.

Nachdem wir eine Weile die Sonne genossen hatten, fragte Crow mich plötzlich: „Du Amy… Warum hast du die Haare eigentlich immer geflochten? Ich glaube, es steht dir viel besser, wenn du sie offen trägst."

Ich kannte Crow gut genug um zu wissen, dass er rot anlief und betreten von mir wegstarrte. Dafür brauchte ich nicht einmal hinzuschauen.

Ich blickte weiter unverwandt in den Himmel und überlegte kurz bevor ich antwortete: „Damals, als meine Eltern starben, trug ich meine Haare offen. Ich weiss es klingt idiotisch, aber ich habe mir damals geschworen, meine Haare erst wieder offen zu tragen, wenn das erlittene Leid durch genau so viel Glück wieder ausgeglichen wird."

Crow hatte mich damals nur lange aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, sagte aber nichts. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht einordnen, wusste aber Haargenau, dass sich irgendetwas in der Art wie er mich ansah, geändert hatte.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land und wir wurden älter. Zwischenzeitlich war ich 15 Jahre alt geworden und es war an der Zeit aus Marthas Haus auszuziehen, damit sie andere Waisenkinder bei sich aufnehmen konnte.

Natürlich waren wir immer willkommen, wenn wir ihr einen Besuch abstatteten oder ihr vor allem bei der Hausarbeit halfen. Aber es war auch an der Zeit, unser Leben selber in die Hände zu nehmen und etwas aus uns zu machen.

Die nächsten Jahre würden sehr turbulent werden, nur wussten das weder die drei Jungs noch ich und wir genossen lediglich unsere Leben in vollen Zügen.

Crow hatte zwischenzeitlich schon mal im Institut vorbeigesehen und meinte nur, dass es dort nicht sonderlich bequem sei.

Seine Stirn zierte nun ein gelbes Verbrechermal das die Form eines M's hatte.

Von nun an, waren wir praktisch immer auf der Flucht. Nicht nur wegen Crows Verbrechermal – Er konnte sich ja nicht stillhalten und frass immer etwas aus, worauf der Sicherheitsdienst in mal wieder jagte – sondern auch weil wir mit Kalin Kessler die „Beschützer" gründeten um Satellite zu einem sichereren Ort zu machen.

Innert kürzester Zeit hatten wir uns einen Namen gemacht. Nicht nur als ausgezeichnete Duellanten, sondern auch als schlagfertige Truppe. Und das nicht nur mit Worten.

Durch einige Strassenprügeleien waren wir inzwischen auch zu guten Faustkämpfern geworden und konnten unseren Besitz ohne Probleme verteidigen.

Niemand wagte es wirklich, uns irgendetwas anhaben zu wollen. Ausser ein paar Machos, die mich immer wieder anmachen wollten. Nun, ausser einem Veilchen und einigen Tagen Kopfschmerzen haben sie nichts vom Anmachversuch gehabt. Mann, was war ich damals für ein Wildfang!

Ich hatte die Gesichter dieser 6 Typen nie vergessen, die mir das angetan haben.

Seit dieser Nacht hatte ich die Macht, die Monster der Duellkarten, ohne Duel-Disk, lebendig werden zu lassen. Crow und die anderen hatten das mehrere Male selber während der Duelle erlebt. Martha hatte mir erzählt, dass ich während der Operation für 5 Minuten einen Herzstillstand hatte. Von da an wurden meine Kräfte bis zu meinem 15. Geburtstag immer stärker. Meine Drachen und ich hatten aufgrund von meinen Recherchen schon 4 Typen erledigt, blieben noch 2. Der eine war der Anführer und der andere war der Typ, der auf den „Zaungast", also mich, geschossen hatte.

Ich hatte am Nachmittag von einem Freund den Tipp bekommen, dass sie sich in der alten Einkaufshalle herumtrieben und dort auch zu wohnen schienen. Am frühen Abend machte ich mich zum Einkaufszentrum auf um sie herauszufordern. Ich würde sie meinen Schmerz spüren lassen, so wie ich gelitten habe.

Als die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, betrat ich das Einkaufszentrum. Die Decke war eingestürzt und überall lagen Trümmerteile herum. Staub tanzte im Licht des letzten Tageslichts, welches immer mehr verblasste. Von irgendwo her hörte ich das Prasseln und Knacken eines Feuers und Gelächter, das mir seit dem Tag vor 11 Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Ich atmete die staubige, nach Moder und verbranntem Holz riechende Luft tief ein und rief so laut ich konnte: „Ich weiss, dass ihr hier seid! Kommt raus und stellt euch zu einem Duell!"

Das Gelächter verstummte abrupt und kurz darauf hörte ich die Schritte von zwei Paar Schuhen.

Kurz darauf sah ich sie. Sie waren immer noch genauso ungepflegt und genau so hässlich wie damals. Nur hatten sie ein paar gelbe Male mehr im Gesicht. Scheinbar waren ihre Taten nicht alle ungesühnt gewesen.

„Na Süsse, hast dich wohl verlaufen?", grinste der Anführer der Gruppe.

Der andere Typ antwortete: „Nein, ich glaube sie sucht ihren Kuschelteddy!"

Ich sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete die beiden nur stumm. In Satellite lernt man besser schnell, den Spott nicht an sich herankommen zu lassen. Denn wenn nicht, konnte es schlimm oder tödlich enden.

Der Boss lachte über den Teddywitz des anderen und dieser stimmte auf das Lachen ein, um seinem Boss zu gefallen.

Plötzlich fing der Schütze an zu Husten und alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht: „Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

Ich grinste. Hat er mich also erkannt! Das wird lustig! „Doch das kann sein. Hättest halt besser zielen sollen!", höhnte ich nun meinerseits

Der andere hatte die Szene beobachtet und fragte nun an seinen Kumpanen gerichtet: „Wer soll das sein?!"

Der angesprochene reagierte verlegen und versuchte sich zu erklären: „Nun Chef, weißt du noch, vor 11 Jahren in dem Herrenhaus? Da hab ich doch einen, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, Zaungast gefunden den ich erledigen sollte…"

„Und weiter? Komm zur Sache"; blaffte ihn der Anführer der Gruppe sichtlich genervt an.

„Nun ja, er hat nicht gut gezielt und ich habe schwerverletzt überlebt. Freunde haben mich gefunden und mich gesundgepflegt. Übrigens: Die anderen vier Gauner haben ähnlich geschockt dreingeschaut wie du eben, als sie erfuhren, dass ich überlebt habe.", beendete ich den Satz für den stotternden und sichtlich geschockten Gauner.

Die Miene des anderen verdunkelte sich zusehends. „Du warst das also!", ich nickte.

Er warf dem geschockten Komplizen einen Seitenblick zu und zischte leise: „Darüber unterhalten wir uns später!"

Ich grinste schief: „Es wird kein später geben!", mit diesen Worten schwang ich ein Kabel über meinen Kopf und warf es nach den Duel-Disks der Typen. Mit einem hörbaren „Klick" rasteten die Ringe ein und verbanden unsere Duel-Disks. „Dieses Kabel zerstört automatisch die Duel-Disc des Verlierers. Und ich werde mich sicher nicht kitzeln lassen!", einfach aber effektiv, um einen unwilligen Gegner zum Duell zu bewegen.

Nach 6 Zügen war das Duell vorbei. Die beiden Gangster hatten keine Monster mehr auf ihrer Seite und auf meiner hatte ich meine 5 Drachen versammelt. Licht-End-Drachen, Dunkel-End-Drachen, Lichtpulsar Drache, Finstereruptionsdrache und Blauäugiger Weisser Drache. Durch meine Psy-Kräfte, wie ich zwischenzeitlich herausgefunden hatte, hatte ich die Drachen zum Leben erweckt. Die Drachen würden das letzte sein was die Gangster sehen würden.

„Angriff!", befahl ich meinen Drachen, worauf diese ihre ganze verheerende Macht entfesselten. Eine Explosion zerriss die Nacht und das Leuchten der Detonation war laut späteren Erzählungen von Crow, Yusei, Jack und Martha noch weithin in Satellite zu sehen.

Ich konnte noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude flüchten, bevor es unter lautem Getöse in sich zusammenstürzte. Zeit zum anhalten und schauen, wie die Unmengen an Beton und Metall die beiden letzten der Gruppe unter sich begruben, hatte ich nicht. Ich musste schnellstmöglich verschwinden. In spätestens 5 Minuten ist hier der Teufel los und dann würde es von Leuten vom Sicherheitsdienst nur so wimmeln.

Ich rannte weiter, bis ich bei der Ruine unseres Hauses ankam. Sobald ich alt genug war, hatte ich dieses Grundstück vor fremden Leuten verteidigt. Ich versteckte mich hier oft, wenn ich nicht gefunden werden wollte oder wenn ich die Gräber meiner Eltern pflegte, welche ich hier begraben hatte. Ich kannte das Haus und das Grundstück wie meine Westentasche und wusste auch wo sich die verstecken Räume befanden, von denen kein anderer wusste. Vielleicht konnte ich mich in einem dieser Räume lange genug verstecken, biss sich der aufgewirbelte Staub etwas gelegt hatte.

Ich durchschritt gerade das einstige Eingangstor, als ich jemanden oben am Hauseingang stehen sah. Da es zu dunkel war zu erkennen wer es war, zog ich es vor zu verschwinden. Wenn einer vom Sicherheitsdienst da oben wartet bin ich schneller im Institut als ich „Verbrechermarkierung" sagen kann.

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich durch die Regennassen Strassen Satellites. Ich war oft tagelang auf Entdeckungstour mit Crow, Jack und Yusei. Abgesehen von diesen drei, konnte mir keiner etwas vormachen. Ich konnte an den verschiedensten Orten auftauchen und wieder verschwinden. Der Sicherheitsdienst hat mich bis jetzt noch nie erwischt. Obwohl sie schon einige Male kurz davor waren.

Ich rannte ohne Pause quer durch die Stadt, bis ich bei einem alten, verlassenen Haus ankam. Hier hatte ich mich oft versteckt wenn der Weg zu meinem Elternhaus zu weit war. Hier hat es ebenfalls einige Räume, welche man nur über versteckte Schlupflöcher erreichen konnte. So konnte ich mich notfalls ohne Probleme verstecken. Aber meistens verloren meine Verfolger schon vorher meine Spur.

Blitzschnell jagte ich die Stufen hoch und versteckte mich in einem Zimmer hinter der Türe. Ich drückte mich flach an die Wand hoffte inständig, dass es zu Dunkel war, um die nassen Fussspuren auf der Treppe zu sehen. Ich war vom Regen draussen klatschnass und meine Kleider klebten an meinem Körper. Angespannt lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit und versuchte das rasende Pochen meines Herzens und meine keuchende Atmung zu beruhigen.

Schritte hallten durchs Treppenhaus und ehe ich realisierte, was genau passierte, stand Crow, völlig ausser Atem vor mir.

„Man… du hast… aber… eine… unglaubliche… Kondition!", bemerkte er keuchend zwischen den Atemzügen.

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und setzte mich auf eine Fensterbank. Abwesend beobachtete ich den Regen um Crow ein paar Minuten zum Verschnaufen zu geben.

„Wir hätten dich gebraucht, Amy! Kalin wurde vom Sicherheitsdienst abgeführt, weil er einen Polizisten erschlagen hat!", Crow war ziemlich sauer und fuhr fort: „Sag mal, was sollte die Aktion am Einkaufszentrum?! Es wimmelt nur so von Polizisten! Was ist wenn die dich erwischt hätten?! Die hätten dich direkt ins Institut gesteckt!"

„Das sagt gerade der richtige! Wer legt sich denn immer mit dem Sicherheitsdienst an?", knurrte ich gereizt. Autsch! Das hatte gesessen. Ich sah wie Crows Gesichtsausdruck zu Wut und danach zu Enttäuschung wechselte.

„Genau weil ich weiss, wie es dort im Institut ist, will ich dich doch davor beschützen. Es ist kein schöner Ort um seine Zeit zu verbringen!", antwortete Crow nun etwas ruhiger.

Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, wie sehr sich Crow eigentlich um mich sorgte und wie sehr er mich beschützen wollte. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Ach Crow…

Er trat nun zu mir ans Fenster und blickte auch in den Regen. Das Trommeln der Tropfen auf den Strassen und Dächern hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes und ich merkte bald, dass sich Crow beruhigt hatte.

"Hast du die Kerle wenigstens erwischt?", fragte er mich.

Ich nickte, merkte aber gleich, dass Crow das Nicken in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte und sagte schnell: „Hab ich. In diesem Duell habe ich den Boss und denjenigen, der auf mich geschossen hatte, erwischt. Die Bande ist jetzt Geschichte."

Crow seufzte: „Dann hat das jetzt ein Ende mit deinem Rachefeldzug?"

Ich zog eine Grimasse und sagte nichts. Crow kann sich seinen Teil sicherlich zusammenreimen und seine Frage auch selber beantworten. Ausserdem verzichtete ich auch auf eine Antwort, denn jedes Mal hatten wir Streit, weil Crow mich davon abhalten wollte und mich davon überzeugen wollte, dass Rache nicht der Richtige Weg ist.

Als Kalin nicht mehr da war, fiel unsere Gruppe auseinander. Yusei und Jack drehten ihre eigenen Dinger. Damals hörte ich Gerüchte, dass Jack Yuseis D-Wheel und seinen Sternenstaubdrachen gestohlen haben und damit nach New Domino City abgehauen sein soll.

Ich ging zusammen mit Crow, nach einem Abstecher bei Robert, zurück zur Deadalus-Brücke und dort errichteten wir eine kleine Herberge für Waisenkinder.

Nach der Nullumkehr gab es schlicht zu wenige Waisenheime um all die Waisen aufnehmen zu können. So blieben viele Kinder auf der Strasse und konnten nicht zur Schule oder etwas lernen. Wir wollten diesen Kindern eine bessere Zukunft geben. Dazu gehörte auch, dass wir die Kinder unterrichteten. Da ich in Marthas Waisenhaus eine Schule besuchen durfte, brachte ich den Kindern alles bei was ich wusste. Auch Crow unterrichtete ich in Wissensbereichen, in welchen ich besser war als er. Anders herum hörte ich Crow ebenfalls gespannt zu, wenn er den Kindern etwas erklärte, was ich auch noch nicht wusste.

Zwei weitere Jahre vergingen ehe die finsteren Auserwählten definitiv versuchten nach der Macht zu greifen.

Alles fing damit an, dass Yusei am Fortune Cup zum Duellkönig gekrönt wurde. Kurz darauf haben die finsteren Auserwählten fast allen Leuten in Satellite die Seelen geklaut um ihre Erdgebundenen unsterblichen herbeirufen zu können.


	3. Finstere Auserwählte

Im Fernseher lief gerade ein Duell des 3. Turbo Grand Prix, Team Fantasmic gegen Team Warrior.

Der Spieler von Team Warrior wurde von einem Angriff so hart getroffen, das er mit seinem D-Wheel schwer stürzte. Diagnose: Mindestens 4 Wochen Krankenhaus und ein Schrottreifes D-Wheel.

Ich musste grinsen. Mich erinnerte diese Situation an den Kampf den Crow mit Greiger ausgefochten hatte. Damals hatte er sich auch nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf die Nase gelegt.

Ich hatte Crow damals von Anfang an begleitet und blieb auch bei ihm, als das Duell in die heisse Phase kam. Yusei kam etwas später hinzu und versuchte Crow anfangs umzustimmen, gab es allerdings auf als er merkte, wie sehr Crow der Verlust der Kinder schmerzte und wandte sich an mich: „Amy du bist keine Auserwählte, wenn du dich hier drin befindest wird deine Seele von dem Erdgebundenen Unsterblichen eingesogen!"

Ich lächelte nur und antwortete: „Yusei, du weisst, ich vertraue Crow mein Deck, mein D-Wheel, mein Leben und meine Seele an. Ausserdem hat er mich schon beschützt als der schwarze Nebel kam."

„Ihr wart im Nebel?", fragte Yusei überrascht

„Ja wir waren am Enerdie-Reaktor. Crow hat Lazard zum Duell herausgefordert. Lazard hat das Duell abgebrochen als der Nebel kam und haute ab. Wir versuchten mit unseren  
D-Wheels abzuhauen, aber der Nebel war schneller. Bevor ich vom Nebel eingeholt wurde, hat mich Crow gepackt und in einen Kühlschrank gezogen. Als wir nach ein paar Stunden wieder zu uns gekommen sind, waren alle weg. Auch die Kinder…", bei den letzten Worten versagte meine Stimme und spürte Tränen in meinen Augen brennen. Verdammt! Die Kinder hängen mir doch mehr am Herzen als gedacht!

Greiger befahl seinem Monster den Angriff, woraufhin Crow mit seinem D-Wheel schwer stürzte und sich verletzte.

Ich war krank vor Sorge, sagte aber nichts, weil ich wusste, dass Crow es nicht mag, wenn man ihm während eines Duells versuchte zu helfen. Es gab Ausnahmen, aber man durfte es nicht herausfordern. Ich hielt an und beobachtete Crow, wie er sich mühsam aufrappelte und sich an seinem D-Wheel zu schaffen machte. Nachdem Crow sein D-Wheel wieder aufgerichtet hatte und weiterfuhr meldete ich mich bei ihm. Mir war egal, was er sagen würde. Diesmal würde ich die Regel brechen.

Wir hatten in unsere Helme eine Funkverbindung eingebaut. So konnten wir uns auch über weitere Strecken miteinander unterhalten.

„Crow, wenn du dich nochmals hinlegst, stehst du wieder nicht auf. Sobald du ins Schlingern gerätst, werde ich mich vor dich setzten und dich und dein D-Wheel wieder in eine gerade Spur ziehen! Wenn ich es sage, klinkst du dich mit deinem Enterhaken an meinem D-Wheel ein!*, Crow öffnete wütend den Mund und wollte gerade zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzten.

„Keine Widerrede! Nochmals lass ich dich nicht auf die Nase fallen!", meine Ansage war klar. Crow schloss seinen Mund wieder, funkelte mich noch kurz böse an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Strasse. Er schien zu merken, dass es in dieser Situation besser ist, nichts zu sagen.

Kurz darauf kam Crow tatsächlich in diese Situation. Durch einen Angriff geriet er auf einen total zerstörten Teil der Strasse und gefährlich ins Schlingern. Ich beschleunigte und setzte mich vor Crow. „Jetzt!", brüllte ich und Crow schoss seinen Enterhaken auf mein D-Wheel. Der Schuss sass und das Stahlseil war sicher verankert. Zeit zum aufdrehen! Ich gab Gas und zog Crow samt D-Wheel in einem Halsbrecherischen Tempo über die zerstörte Strasse wieder zurück in eine gerade Spur. Crow klinkte sich aus als er sein D-Wheel wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und setzte sein Duell fort. Ich liess mich zurückfallen und Crow dankte mir mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Ich grinste und tippte kurz an meinen Helm, ehe ich mich endgültig neben Yusei eingefunden hatte.

Der Regen trommelte gegen das Fenster und über der Skyline von Atlanta blitzte es. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum finalen Kampf Goodwin. Es war unglaublich schön zum zuschauen. Ich begleitete damals die drei Jungs auf dem Geoglyphen des Kondors um das Duell aus nächster Nähe zu verfolgen. Selten habe ich sie oder überhaupt jemanden so perfekt in einem Team arbeiten sehen.

Als es für Yusei brenzlig wurde, opferte sich als erster Crow für ihn, damit Yusei weiterspielen konnte. Nach dem Schlag durch Viracoqa Rasca geriet Crow ins Schlingern und stürzte über den Rand der Geoglyphe hinaus. Er drohte wie ein Stein Richtung Boden zu stürzten. Während des Sturzes aktivierte er noch eine Karte und fuhr die Flügel am D-Wheel aus, ehe er holprig auf dem darunter gelegenen Teil des Kondors wieder aufsetzte und zu immer heftiger Schlingerte.

„Crow!", schrie ich aus vollem Halse. Rückblickend muss ich sagen, ich hätte bei der Aktion, die ich dort geleistet habe, ohne Probleme sterben können. Es war sogar wahrscheinlicher zu sterben als sie Sache mit heiler Haut zu überleben. Aber damals war mir das egal. Ich folgte meinem Herzen und sprang Crow hinterher.

Dadurch, dass ich meinen Sturz erst im letzten Moment mit meinen Flügeln an meinem D-Wheel abbremste, war ich schneller auf der Spur angekommen als Crow. Ich drehte den Gashebel voll auf und jagte auf Crow zu, der mit seinem D-Wheel gefährlich am schlingern war.

Bevor Crow definitiv stürzte, stiess er sich ab und wollte sich zu Boden fallen lassen. Scheinbar hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich richtig abzurollen. Jedenfalls dachte er, er könnte sich einfach so auf den Boden fallen lassen. Ich bekam Crow im letzten Moment zu fassen und zog in an mich. „Hab dich!", flüsterte ich ihm zu, bevor ich mich in der Luft drehte und mit dem Rücken aufschlug. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, rollte ich danach mit dem halb bewusstlosen Crow über die Spur wobei unsere beiden D-Wheels neben uns durch schlitterten. Ich streifte mein D-Wheel, welches mir den Rücken von der rechten Schulter bis zur linken Hüfte aufriss.

Als ich dann nach ein paar weiteren Umdrehungen mit Crow noch ein paar Meter rutschte, sah ich, dass wir direkt auf Crows D-Wheel zu schlitterten. Ich versuchte irgendwie mit meinen Beinen zu bremsen, damit ich nicht mit voller Wucht in das D-Wheel knallte. Dabei rutschte mir Crows Arm aus meiner Hand und drohte auf den rotglühenden Auspuff von seinem D-Wheel zu landen.

Ohne gross zu überlegen schnappte ich mir seinen Arm mit meiner linken Hand und verbrannte mir den Arm.

Ich spürte, wie sich die Feder, welche er auf dem Auspuff hatte, in meine Haut brannte.

Die Feder, die mir jetzt das Fleisch an meinem linken Unterarm versengte, hatte ich Crow damals zu seiner 1. Fahrt mit dem D-Wheel geschenkt. Ich war mehrere Wochen damit beschäftigt diese eine Feder herzustellen, weil mir alle vorherigen Versuche nicht gefallen haben. Schliesslich sollte sie doch perfekt sein…

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen riss ich den Arm von dem Auspuff los und sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein als ich die Hand zu einer Faust ballte.

Der Schmerz an meinem Rücken und meinem verbrannten Unterarm raubte mir schier meinen Verstand und ich sah bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzen. Aber ich weigerte mich, der süssen Versuchung der schmerzfreien Bewusstlosigkeit nachzugeben.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und schaute mich um. Unsere D-Wheels lagen beieinander, aber beide sahen ziemlich lädiert aus. Ich blickte nach oben und suchte Jack und Yusei, die noch immer im Duell gegen Goodwin steckte – Hoffentlich würden sie ihn bezwingen!

Ich senkte meinen Blick zu Crow und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Hey Crow, wach auf!"

Crow stöhnte leise und öffnete die Augen. „Was ist los? Wo bin ich?", murmelte er.

„Du bist im Duell mit Goodwin abgestürzt als du den Angriff von Viraqoca Rasca für Yusei abgefangen hast. Wie geht es dir?", ich erkläre kurz die Situation.

Crow war sofort wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber zu schwach um sich zu bewegen. Allerdings drohte er sofort nach dem aufwachen wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten. Schwach antwortete er: „Soweit ist noch alles dran und heil – glaub ich…"

Ein Knall erschütterte die Rennstrecke. Ich sah, wie sich Jacks D-Wheel wie ein Kreisel drehte und dann umkippte. „Mist! Jack hat es auch erwischt!", fluchte ich.

„Jetzt ist wohl Yusei der einzige, der noch alles grade biegen kann", murmelte Crow. Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Sprache undeutlicher.

Mein Blick klebte unverwandt an der Rennstrecke: „Stimmt!", erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass seine Stimme immer leiser wurde: „He-Hey! Crow! Wachbleiben! Werd' mir hier ja nicht bewusstlos!", ich rüttelte ihn wieder. Diesmal allerdings ein bisschen energischer als vorher.

„Schüttel mich bitte nicht so, du weißt doch, dass mir schnell schlecht wird! Ich bin schliesslich kein Schüttelbecher…", grummelte Crow.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und grinste ihn schief an. Solange Crow Sprüche klopfen konnte, war alles in Ordnung. Erst wenn er keine Sprüche mehr klopft wird's richtig gefährlich.

Plötzlich leuchtete Crows linker Unterarm auf. „Was? Yuseis Mal?", flüsterte Crow schwach. Ich lächelte als ich seinen linken Arm leicht anhob um das Mal zu betrachten. „Hallo Auserwählter. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob der Feuerrote Drache blind ist, dass er dir kein Mal gegeben hat. Aber scheinbar musstest du es dir erst noch verdienen.", witzelte ich.

Crow lachte schwach, ehe er definitiv in die Bewusstlosigkeit absackte. Sein Kopf sackte durch das Gewicht des Helmes nach vorne. Sanft hob ich seinen Kopf hoch und lehnte ihn an meine Schulter. Ich wusste, dass das Duell im nächsten Zug zu Ende war und liess ihn schlafen. Ich hielt ihn fest in meinen Armen als das Zeichen des Kondors verschwand und wir fielen. Ich liess ihn nicht los.

So bin ich auch heute noch. Lieber opfere ich mich selber, als dass ich jemanden der mir wichtig ist sterben lasse.

Nach diesen Ereignissen, kehrten wir vier zurück nach Satellite und halfen alle beim Wiederaufbau mit. Crow und ich kümmerten und zusätzlich auch noch um die Kinder, welche wir bei uns aufgenommen hatten.


	4. Wiederaufbau

Nachdem der Majestätische Sternendrache Yusei, Crow, Jack und mich bei der Deadalusbrücke abgesetzt hatte, sind Yusei und Jack zu Martha gefahren und anschliessend hat sich ihr Weg getrennt. Sie würden an verschiedenen Orten beim Wiederaufbau helfen.

Als Crow wieder zu sich gekommen war, kehrten wir ins Lager zurück. Die Kinder liefen uns schon freudig entgegen.

„Crow! Amy!", riefen alle im Chor und fielen uns um den Hals

„Hey, hey! Nicht so stürmisch.", versuchte Crow die Kinder zu bremsen. Er verzog sein Gesicht als die Kinder ihn umarmten.

„Crow, was hast du?", fragte eines der Mädchen, Saya, besorgt.

Mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick auf Crow antwortete ich: „In den Duellen, die er ausgefochten hatte, war er unschlagbar. Aber so oft wie heute hat er sich, glaub ich, noch nie mit dem D-Wheel auf die Nase gelegt."

Crow schnitt eine Grimasse und schob sein D-Wheel langsam Richtung Unterstand.

Als Crow sein D-Wheel geparkt hatte und zur Seite getreten war, stellte ich mein D-Wheel neben seines in den Unterstand und ich sah an mir runter. Erst da merkte ich, dass ich nicht weniger ramponiert aussah als Crow. Wir waren über und über mit Kratzern übersät. Crow hatte mindestens zwei Rippen gebrochen und eine üble Schramme am rechten Oberschenkel.

Ich sah auch nicht besser aus. Die Schnittwunde auf meinem Rücken blutete und die Brandwunde an meinem rechten Unterarm pochte im Takt mit meinem Herzen. Die Brandwunde war genau dort, wo die Auserwählten ihre Male hatten.

Ich wollte mich gerade neben Crow auf den Boden setzen, als die Kinder mit zwei Schüsseln Wasser und einem riesigen Berg Verbandsmaterial zurückkamen. Ich fragte mich woher die Kinder all das Verbandsmaterial her hatten, fand aber keine Antwort drauf. Ausserdem war ich zu müde um ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken. Ich wollte mich am liebsten einfach nur hinlegen und schlafen.

Eines der Mädchen, Lynn, packte mich am unverletzten Arm und zog mich in die Richtung der grossen Halle. „So jetzt werden wir dich erst mal verarzten!", erklärte sie mir, während ich benommen hinter ihr her stolperte. Die Kämpfe gegen die finsteren Auserwählten hatten uns mehr abverlangt, als wir zuerst gedacht hatten.

„Was ist mit Crow? Er ist auch verletzt!", murmelte ich, immer noch hinter Lynn her torkelnd.

Wir waren in der Halle und Lynn drückte mich auf eines der Betten. Die Kinder begannen sofort meine Wunden und Kratzer auszuwaschen und zu verarzten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Jungs kümmern sich um ihn. Danach werdet ihr beiden euch hinlegen und lange schlafen! Wir kümmern uns um euch!", antwortete Lynn.

Lynn war die älteste der Kinder und übernahm Crows und meine Rolle, wenn wir weg waren. Ich nickte stumm und liess die Prozedur über mich ergehen. Als sie die Wunde am Arm auswuschen, zuckte ich zusammen und sog zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne. Verdammt, tat das weh!

Die kleinste der Gruppe, Bea, betrachtete die Wunden an meinem Rücken und Arm und fragte: „Was hast du denn gemacht?"

Ich lächelte und strich ihr mit meiner freien Hand über den Kopf. „Ich war etwas ungeschickt, bin hingefallen und hab mich am Auspuff von Crows D-Wheel verbrannt.", innerlich zog ich eine Grimasse und dachte: das war die mieseste Ausrede die du je erzählt hast Amaya! Naja, Hauptsache die Kinder glauben es….

Nach etwa 30 Minuten waren die Kinder fertig mit verarzten. Mein Rücken zierte ein riesiges Pflaster und mein Linker Unterarm war dick eingebunden.

Ausserdem hatten mir die Kinder noch einige Pflaster auf grössere Schrammen geklebt.

Ich verliess die Halle und kehrte zum Feuer zurück. Dort sass Crow, er sah so schlecht aus wie ich mich fühlte, und stierte ins Feuer.

Als ich näherkam, sah ich, dass die Jungen ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Sie hatten Crows Oberschenkel verbunden. Aber nicht nur den! Obwohl ich total erledigt war, musste ich Lachen. Crow sah aus wie eine Mumie! Ich setzte mich zu ihm und ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen: „Sind die Verletzungen so schlimm, dass die Jungs dich lieber konservieren statt zu verarzten?"

Crow knurrte, stand auf und verschwand in seinem kleinen Häuschen neben dem Unterstand. „Da hat einer ja eine super Laune", seufzte ich. Ich rollte meinen Schlafsack aus und legte mich beim Feuer hin um so lange wie möglich zu schlafen.

Seit dem die finsteren Auserwählten besiegt wurden, waren 5 Monate vergangen. Die Bauarbeiten an der Brücke und an den Häusern schritten fort und alle Bewohner von Satellite halfen mit, damit Satellite bald wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlt.

Der Bau der Brücke war schon fast abgeschlossen und wir vier, Jack, Yusei, Crow und ich, arbeiteten an vorderster Front mit.

Crows Rippenbruch und die Oberschenkelverletzung waren gut verheilt und er konnte schmerzfrei arbeiten.

Meine Wunden waren auch verheilt, haben allerdings Spuren hinterlassen. Die Wunden auf meinem Rücken und am Arm waren vernarbt. Die am Arm hatte die Form einer Feder. Der Auspuff war wohl so heiss, dass die Wunde durch die Hitze gleich wieder verschlossen wurde und so nicht richtig zusammenheilen konnte.

Crow witzelte nun immer, dass ich von nun an zu ihm gehöre, da er sich ja mit einem Schwarzflügeldeck duelliere und ich eine Feder auf dem Unterarm trage. Ich sei die Auserwählte der Schwarzflügel.

Ich zog jedes Mal eine Grimasse und streckte im die Zunge raus ehe ich mit schnell umdrehte, damit er meinen roten Kopf nicht sehen konnte. Irgendwie war das in letzter Zeit immer so. Wenn Crow in der Nähe war, war ich unglaublich nervös und lief jedes Mal rot an, wenn er mit mir sprach.

Als wir am Morgen des nächsten Tages wieder auf die Baustelle fahren wollten, bemerkte ich, dass eines der Kinder fehlte. „Bea wo ist Lynn?", fragte ich die Kleinste der Gruppe. „Sie liegt noch im Bett. Ich glaube sie ist krank!", antwortete sie mit vollem Mund. Ich warf der kleinen einen tadelnden Blick zu, stand auf und betrat das Mädchenzimmer.

„Lynn?", fragte ich leise, als ich sie im Halbdunkel ausmachen konnte. Als Antwort bekam ich ein leichtes hüsteln. Bei Lynn angekommen, kniete ich mich neben sie und legte meine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war heiss. „Fieber…", murmelte ich und kehrte zur Gruppe zurück.

„Heute müsst ihr wohl ohne mich auskommen…", sagte ich zu Crow, der schon ungeduldig mit dem Fuss auf die Erde klopfte.

„Wieso? Was ist mit Lynn?", alle Nervosität war sofort grosser Sorge gewichen.

Ich lächelte beschwichtigend: „Nichts schlimmes. Sie hat sich wohl eine Grippe eingefangen. Ich werde hier bleiben und sie gesundpflegen."

Crow nickte, verabschiedete sich von uns und fuhr Richtung Brücke.

Wegen der Bauarbeiten, waren Crow, die Kinder und ich in mein altes Elternhaus gezogen, welches schon saniert wurde. Da das Haus mir gehörte, stellte ich es nun „unserer" kleinen Familie zur Verfügung.

„Nun denn… Bea, holst du mit zwei anderen eine Schüssel Wasser und einen Waschlappen und bringst es mir ins Mädchenzimmer?", fragte ich die jüngste.

Sie begann zu strahlen und verschwand mit zwei anderen.

Nun war ich den ganzen Tag damit beschäftig, Lynn zu pflegen und mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen.

_- Crows Sicht -_

Amy blieb zu Hause und kümmerte sich um Lynn, die mit Fieber im Bett lag. Lynn ist in guten Händen. Es gibt auf dieser Welt nur eine Person, welcher ich die Kinder anvertrauen würde und diese Person ist Amy. Ich lächelte. Wenn ich so zurückdenke haben wir schon einiges zusammen durchgemacht und ich glaube, dass wir, mit jedem Abenteuer, welches wir mit mehr oder weniger heiler Haut überlebt haben, enger zusammengeschweisst wurden.

Ich beeilte mich, so schnell wie möglich zur Brücke zu kommen. In meinen Träumen hatte ich mir immer ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, wenn ich mithelfen würde, die Deadalus-Brücke fertig zu bauen. Die Brücke wird sowohl von beiden Seiten her gleichzeitig gebaut und irgendwann würden sie sich in der Mitte treffen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn endlich der Tag gekommen ist, an dem die beiden Teile verbunden werden

Als ich bei der Deadalus-Brücke ankam, parkierte ich mein D-Wheel, verstaute meinen Helm und flitzte zu Jack und Yusei die schon warteten.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüsste ich die beiden fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüsste mich Yusei. Von Jack erhielt ich keine Antwort. Hab auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Yusei stellte fest, dass jemand fehlte. Darauf angesprochen erklärte ich die Situation: „Unsere älteste hat Fieber. Amy ist zu Hause geblieben und kümmert sich um sie."

Jack lachte abschätzig. „Unsere älteste! Das klingt, als wären du und Amy schon Eltern und seit 10 Jahren verheiratet!"

„Und wenn es so wäre?", knurrte ich angriffslustig. Die Streitereien zwischen mir und Jack waren nichts Schlimmes. Aber ich liebte es, ihn zu reizen bis er sauer wurde. Jack liebt es natürlich auch mich zu nerven bis ich meine Klappe nicht mehr halten kann und es in einem Streit endet.

Jack wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihm Yusei zuvorkam: „Schluss jetzt ihr beiden. Streiten könnt ihr heute Abend. Arbeiten ist angesagt!", er grinste und ging zu der Gruppe, bei welcher die Arbeiten für den heutigen Tag vergeben wurden.

Ich nickte und wir betraten die Brücke. Oben angekommen teilte uns der Baustellenchef in zwei Gruppen ein. Jack wurde der Truppe zugeteilt, die die Strassenmarkierung anbrachten und Yusei und ich wurden nach vorne geschickt, um den Leuten zu helfen, die den Belag der Strasse auswalzten.

„Sag mal Crow, hat Jack vorhin einen empfindlichen Nerv bei dir getroffen? Ich bin mir ja von dir gewohnt, dass du Amy immer beschützen möchtest, aber das geht schon unter Besitzverteidigung!", stichelte Yusei mit einem belustigten Grinsen.

Ich war zuerst etwas verwirrt und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren was er gesagt hatte.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", meine Antwort fiel etwas aggressiver aus als gewollt. Stimmt es, dass ich Amy verteidige?

„Keine Angst, ich nehme sie dir nicht weg.", lachte Yusei, wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und fuhrt fort: „Schau mal, das was Amy für dich tut, geht für mich weit über normale freundschaftliche Liebe hinaus. Hast du dich schon mal gefragt woher sie die Narbe auf dem Rücken und dem Unterarm hat?"

Ich verstand nicht auf welchen Punkt Yusei wollte und schaute ihn nur fragend an. Yusei grinste belustigt und fuhrt fort: „Amy ist, als sie sah wie du abgestürzt bist, dir mit ihrem  
D-Wheel hinter hergesprungen. Sie kann von Glück reden, dass sie noch lebt. Bei dieser Aktion hätte sie sich ohne weiteres den Hals brechen können! Und trotzdem hat sie es gemacht. Und als du vom D-Wheel gestürzt bist, hatte sie dich gepackt und ihren Körper als Schutzschild eingesetzt. Nur damit du nicht weiter verletzt wirst. Bei dieser Aktion hatte sie sich an ihrem D-Wheel den Rücken aufgeschlitzt und an deinem D-Wheel den Arm verbrannt. Sie hatte ihren Arm hingehalten, damit du dich nicht verbrennst. Meinst du nicht, dass das über normale Freundschaft hinausgeht?"

Ich versuchte mich an diesen Moment zu erinnern, aber mehr als ein paar verschwommene Bilder, konnte ich nicht heraufbeschwören. Bevor ich eine Antwort auf Yuseis Frage finden konnte, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Schon mal daran gedacht es ihr zu sagen?"

„Was sagen?", ich war verwirrt. Yuseis Gedankensprünge waren mir wirklich zu schnell und zu gross. Das ist schlimmer als einem Haken schlagenden Hasen zu folgen.

Auf was wollte Yusei genau hinaus?

Schweiss brannte mir in den Augen und die Sonne auf dem Rücken. Die Hitze hier ist schlimmer als in einem Backofen.

Yusei grinste: „Na, dass du sie liebst?"

Yusei hatte den Nagel genau auf den Kopf getroffen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und mein sonst schon roter Kopf wurde noch eine Spur dunkler.

Mein Freund neben mir lachte laut. „Wusste ich es doch!"

„Aber was ist, wenn sie doch nicht so empfindet? Dann verliere ich sie. Und das ist das letzte was ich will. Lieber Freunde als gar nichts."

Yusei lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Anschliessend sagte er gar nichts mehr. Für ihn war das Thema scheinbar Sonnenklar und bedurfte keiner weiteren Klärung. Als ich wieder zu ihm blickte, sah ich, dass der immer noch am grinsen war. Also hatte er es gewusst. Nun, Yusei ist ein ausgezeichneter Menschenkenner. Er kann in den Menschen lesen wie andere in einem Buch. Ich war nicht überrascht, meine Gefühle deuten kann.

Bevor wir allerdings weiterreden konnten, wurden wir vom Gruppenleiter zusammengestaucht weil wir zu viel reden und zu wenig arbeiten würden.

Wir zogen es vor, den restlichen Tag schweigend zu verbringen, um nicht noch mal den Zorn des Gruppenleiters auf uns zu ziehen.

In einem Monat würden die Bauarbeiten abgeschlossen sein und auf der Brücke wird ein riesiges Einweihungsfest stattfinden.

„Was ist los Yusei?", fragte ich ihn, als ich den drei Jungs etwas zu trinken brachte. Lynn war wieder Gesund. Daher konnte ich wieder mit meinen drei Freunden auf der Brücke arbeiten, während Lynn sich um die Kinder kümmerte.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und öffnete meine Flasche um etwas zu trinken, während Yusei Gedankenverloren die Wasserflasche musterte: „Ich habe irgendwie das dumme Gefühl, dass niemand an dieses Fest kommen wird. Die Leute aus New Domino City haben immer noch Angst vor den Lauten aus Satellite und umgekehrt. Am besten wäre es, wenn man etwas veranstaltet werden könnte, was Leute aus Satellite und New Domino City gleichermassen anzieht…"

„Und was stellst du dir vor?", ich hatte inzwischen meine Flasche mit Wasser leer. Es war unglaublich heiss und die Arbeiten auf der Baustelle sorgten auch nicht gerade für Abkühlung. Wenigstens lief Musik auf der Baustelle. Momentan wurden die Lieder von den „Dragonettes" rauf und runter gespielt. Die waren die Top-Band momentan.

Yusei überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Zum Beispiel ein Konzert von einer Band, die momentan in Satellite und in New Domino City angesagt sind…", er stockte kurz und hörte dem Lied im Radio einige Sekunden zu: „… wie die „Dragonettes" oder eine ähnliche Band."

„Nur wird da leider nie möglich sein. Die Dragonettes sind noch nie aufgetreten und niemand weiss wie sie aussehen oder wer sie überhaupt sind. Vielleicht gibt es sie nur im Computer. Und wenn es sie gäbe, kämen wir nie an sie ran.", bemerkte Jack trocken.

Innerlich grinste ich schelmisch. Wenn du wüsstest Jacky, wenn du wüsstest…

Am Abend nach der Arbeit entfernte ich mich unter einem Vorwand mit meinem D-Wheel von der Gruppe und fuhr auf einen kleinen Hügel. Es war derselbe, auf dem Crow und ich als Kinder lagen und er mich wegen meiner Haare fragte. Ich liess mir die Szene nochmals durch den Kopf gehen ehe ich zur Tat schritt. Ich öffnete im D-Wheel-Menü die Kontaktliste und rief Akiza und Carly an und stellte eine Konferenzschaltung her.

Die Jungs wussten nicht, dass ich regelmässig nach New Domino City fuhr und mich mit den Mädels traf. Daher hatte ich auf meinem D-Wheel, bzw. auf den Handys der beiden Mädels unsere Nummern gespeichert, damit wir auch reden konnten, wenn ich in Satellite war.

„Ja hallo?", trällerte Carlys stimme an mein Ohr. Ich hatte den Helm noch auf, da in diesem die Kopfhörer und das Mikrofon installiert waren.

„Hallo Carly! Na, welchem Star jagst du heute hinterher?", fragte ich.

Bevor Carly antworten konnte, meldete sich Akiza: „Izinski"

Carly versuchte Akiza aufzuziehen: „So förmlich musst du dich bei deinen Freundinnen nun auch nicht melden."

Ich konnte Carlys grinsen förmlich sehen. Anfangs hatten wir drei untereinander noch einige Schwierigkeiten, aber nun sind wir zu super Freundinnen geworden.

„Hört mal Mädels…", ich unterbrach das Geplauder der beiden anderen ungern: „… in knapp zwei Wochen findet die grosse Einweihungsfeier der Deadalus-Brücke statt. Aber die Jungs haben ihre Bedenken, dass niemand kommen wird, wenn man nicht etwas auf die Beine stellen kann, was die Leute aus New Domino City genauso magisch anzieht wie die Leute aus Satellite"

„Und da hast du an uns gedacht.", resümierte Carly

„Aber warum denn? Gibt's einen bestimmten Grund?", Akiza merkte wohl, dass ich mir diesbezüglich Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Es gibt verschiedene Gründe. Nun, effektiv hat mich Yusei im Gespräch auf die Idee gebracht, als er unsere Band erwähnte. Der erste Grund: Es ist doch so, dass wir momentan die Nummer 1 aller Bands sind. Und das in New Domino City wie auch in Satellite. Der zweite Grund ist: Ich komme aus Satellite, ihr beiden aus New Domino City. Ich habe da so die leise Hoffnung, dass wir für die Leute so etwas wie ein Vorbild sein könnten. Und drittens: Wir sind noch nie Live aufgetreten. Da die Leute unsere Musik aber so lieben, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass viele kommen werden. Ich stelle mir das vor, dass wir ein Gratis-Konzert auf der Brücke geben und ihnen dabei zeigen, dass man miteinander auskommen kann.", ich musste erst mal tief Luft holen.

Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung und ich hatte schon Angst die beiden hätten aufgelegt.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie Akiza tief ausatmete und dann meinte: „Klingt gut, bin dabei."

„Ich auch!", Carly war schon jetzt total aufgedreht.

„Na denn, dann werde ich mich mal mit Blister kurzschliessen und euch dann Bescheid geben.", ich war erleichtert, dass sie so schnell dafür zu haben waren. Da brauchte ich all die Argumente, welche ich mir auf der Fahrt hierher zurechtgelegt hatte noch nicht einmal vortragen. Nun lag es noch an Blister sein OK, zu geben und den Organisator des Festes zu kontaktieren. Blister war unser „Manager". Naja, eigentlich war er mehr unser Sprachrohr, da wir Anfangs nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen wollten. Aber alle Entscheidungen trafen wir drei Mädels alleine.

„Mach das! Entschuldigt bitte, ich muss los, meine Eltern rufen mich schon! Tschau, Tschau!", Akiza hängte so schnell ein, dass Carly und ich uns nicht mehr verabschieden konnten.

„Du Amy, sag mal, wie geht's denn den Jungs?", fragte mich Carly

Ich lachte: „Denen geht's bestens! Crow und Jack streiten sich ständig und Yusei bastelt am liebsten an seinem D-Wheel rum!"

„Dann ist ja alles in Butter! Also du, ich muss auch los! Ich muss morgen noch ‚ne Reportage abliefern und habe noch keine Zeile geschrieben! Tschü, Tschü!", Carly klang traurig, weil Jack sie nicht erwähnt hatte. Aber ich wollte sie nicht belügen und ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

„Tschüss, und viel Spass bei der Reportage!", versuchte ich Carly noch ein bisschen aufzumuntern und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Als Antwort erhielt ich ein Murren und kurz darauf tutete es in der Leitung.

Ich seufzte. Mann, ist das schwierig mit unseren Männern! Ich war ja selber in so einer blöden Situation. Seit ich denken kann ist Crow bei mir und beschützt mich. Wenn er mal nicht da ist, fühle ich mich, als würde ein wichtiger Teil fehlen. Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle sicher. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, weil ich Angst habe, dass er mich dann verlässt. Ich ziehe es vor lieber nichts zu sagen und ihn dafür sicher nicht zu verlieren.

Ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf und rügte mich selber in Gedanken. Fertig Trübsal geblasen! Jetzt muss ich noch Blister anrufen, damit der alles organisieren konnte!

Morgen würde die Brücke fertiggestellt und dann werde ich mich wohl oder übel für zwei Wochen von Satellite trennen um mit den anderen die Bühnenshow einzustudieren. Ausserdem wollte ich ein neues Lied einsingen und, wenn möglich, an diesem Abend auch singen. Das Lied lag mir sehr am Herzen, denn es war eine Beschreibung der Beziehung zwischen mir und Crow. Wie er mich zum Lachen gebracht hatte, wie er mich immer beschützt hatte und wie er mich immer wieder zum weitermachen bewegen konnte. Und es war auch gleichzeitig ein Versprechen: Ich würde bei ihm bleiben und ihn beschützen, egal was passieren würde.

Ich wählte Blisters Nummer und teilte ihm unsere Entscheidung mit. Er war anfangs nicht sehr begeistert, als ich ihm dann den Sachverhalt erklärte, lenkte er schlussendlich ein und versprach, morgen den Organisator anzurufen – Hoffentlich klappt es!


	5. Vorbereitungen

Als die Brücke am nächsten Tag fertiggestellt wurde, hatte ich meine Sachen schon gepackt. Nun blieb nur noch etwas übrig. Ich musste mich von den Jungs für zwei Wochen verabschieden. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie mir verzeihen würden, wenn ich für zwei Wochen wegfahre und plötzlich mit Akiza und Carly auf der Bühne stehen würde.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, zum wievielten Mal ich bereits geseufzt hatte. Es war an der Zeit. Ich musste los.

Ich setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel und fuhr zur Turmuhr. Yusei, Jack und Crow hatten das Glück gehabt, bei einer Freundin von Martha unterzukommen. Martha war sogar so lieb und hat uns angeboten, die Kinder zu sich zu nehmen. Crow und ich haben angenommen, damit sich die Jungs auf den Turbo Grand Prix konzentrieren konnten. Zora stellte Yusei, Jack und Crow eine Wohnung in ihrem Haus zur Verfügung – Inklusive riesiger Garage. Perfekt zum basteln. Und bis vor zwei Tagen waren wir nach der Arbeit immer noch hierhergekommen und hatten alles eingerichtet.

Ich musste nun doch grinsen. Egal was Yusei auch anstellte, Zora vergab es ihm immer sofort. Wenn aber Crow oder Jack etwas anstellten, dann war der Teufel los.

Als ich ankam, war mal wieder ein riesiges Theater. Zora stauchte gerade Jack und Crow zusammen, während Yusei beide Seiten zu beruhigen versuchte. Ich grinste und wartete, bis sich der Sturm namens Zora verzogen hatte. Ich hatte kein Problem mit Zora, ich mochte die Dame. Aber trotzdem: Wenn sie sauer ist, dann steht man besser zur Seite. Sonst wird man mit einer Wucht überrollt, die jeden Güterzug in den Schatten stellt.

Als sie wieder im Uhrenladen oberhalb der Garage verschwunden war, betrat ich die Garage. Yusei hatte sich bereits wieder hinter dem D-Wheel-Prototypen verzogen und schraubte dran rum und Crow und Jack waren schon wieder am streiten.

„Wenn du nicht immer wegen jedem bisschen in die Luft gehen würdest, hätten wir nicht solche Probleme!", fauchte Jack

„Das sagt grade der richtige! Wer ist denn zu faul zum arbeiten und liegt uns die ganze Zeit nur auf der Tasche?", Crow war nicht weniger gereizt.

Ich musste lachen: „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar anhört?"

Drei Paar Augen richteten sich auf mich als ich grinsend auf der Rampe stand.

„Oh, hallo Amy. Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört.", begrüsste mich Crow.

Ich grinste: „Ich bin schon seit fünf Minuten hier, aber ich zog es vor noch kurz zu warten, bis sich der Sturm namens Zora verzogen hatte.", ich ging die Rampe hinunter und lehnte mich an eine Wand und musterte die Jungs.

„Was ist los?", fragte Crow.

„Ich weiss, es klingt komisch, aber ich werde Satellite für zwei Wochen verlassen müssen.", es fiel mir selber schwer es auszusprechen. Zwei Wochen ohne die Jungs, vor allem ohne Crow waren die reinste Horrorvorstellung! Trotzdem. Es muss sein.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Yusei, der die Stimme als erstes wiedergefunden hatte.

„Nun… Es ergaben sich noch ein paar Unstimmigkeiten was mein Elternhaus und das Erbe meiner Eltern anbelangt. Ich muss nach New Domino City und das klären. Und da ich nicht weiss wie lange das geht, kann ich für zwei Wochen bei Akiza unterkommen.", ich fluchte innerlich, nicht eine bessere Ausrede vorbereitet zu haben. In Crows Augen konnte ich sehen, dass er die Lüge durchschaut hatte. Es tat mir im Herzen weh, ihn so anlügen zu müssen, aber die Identität der Dragonettes musste bis zum Konzert unbedingt geheim gehalten werden. Ich verzog mein Gesicht, weil es mir leid tat, sie anlügen zu müssen und weil ich wegmusste.

Plötzlich fing Crow an zu grinsen, kam zu mir herüber und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und meinte aufmunternd: „Na dann, viel Glück in New Domino City und geh mir in der Papierflut nicht unter. Ich brauche dich hier schliesslich noch!"

Ich brauche dich? Warum redet er nur von sich und nicht von der Gruppe? Bevor ich nachfragen konnte, meldete sich Yusei zu Wort: „Ich wünsche dir auch viel Glück drüben. Komm heil wieder zurück!"

Ich versuchte zu Grinsen, was zu einer Grimasse misslang. „Ihr wisst ja, Unkraut vergeht nicht!", witzelte ich, ehe ich die Rampe hinaufrannte, oben nochmals stehenblieb und rief: „Macht's gut und bis in zwei Wochen!", und weg war ich.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis in den Hals. Crow so nahe bei mir… Ich musste weg, bevor ich noch irgendwelche Sachen gesagt oder getan hätte, die ich später bereuen könnte.

Ich setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel, atmete tief durch um mein laut klopfendes Herz und machte mich auf den Weg nach New Domino City. Die nächsten zwei Wochen würde ich mich mit Carly und Akiza in die Arbeit stürzen, um ja nicht an Crow zu denken.

Ich hatte den beiden Mädels gerade mein Lied vorgesungen, welches ich in den letzten Tagen geschrieben hatte und sah sie nun fragend an: „Und? Was meint ihr dazu?"

„Wunderschön!", flöteten beide im Chor. Ich wurde etwas rot.

„Und hast du schon eine Idee was als Video auf den Bildschirmen laufen könnte?", fragte Carly.

Wir hatten uns auf Bitten des Veranstalters eingelassen, auf beiden Seiten der Bühne, grosse Bildschirme anzubringen. Allerdings konnten wir durchsetzen, dass auf den Leinwänden das gezeigt wird, was wir zeigen wollten.

„Nein, ich werde wohl den Kamera-Joker nehmen", seufzte ich.

Carly gab nicht auf: „Und wenn du ein Video über dich und ihn zusammenstellst?"

„Was? Nein. Ich meine… Das geht nicht, weil… ähm…", Ich wurde rot und senkte meinen Kopf.

„Guck mal, unsere grosse Sängerin wird rot! Wie süss!", rief Carly. Akiza brachte sie mit einem bösen Seitenblick zum Schweigen und fragte mich: „Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Es ihm sagen?!", fragte ich entsetzt, seufzte danach aber resigniert und antwortete: „Ich habe Angst in zu verlieren wenn ich es ihm sage. Lieber sage ich nichts als ihn zu verlieren!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn verlieren würdest. Crow ist dein bester Freund und ich glaube, dass er weiterhin dein bester Freund bleibt, auch wenn er weiss wie du fühlst.", meinte Carly aufmunternd.

Ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Trotzdem, nein."

„Dein letztes Wort?", fragte Akiza mit einem enttäuschten Unterton.

„Jup!", ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf in Flammen steht

„Schade…", Akiza beendete das Gespräch über dieses Thema schleunigst, bevor Carly weiter bohren konnte. Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Nachdem wir einige Augenblicke betreten geschwiegen hatten, hellte sich Carlys Gesicht auf. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir an den Seiten der Brücke Holo-Platten aufstellen und die Drachen oder Monster der Auserwählten und der Helfer der Auserwählten erscheinen zu lassen?"

„Klingt gut, was schwebt dir denn so vor?", fragte Akiza, die sich unter Carlys Erklärungen nichts vorstellen konnte.

„Nun, wir stellen einige Holo-Platten auf. Und darauf lassen wir dann die Monster erscheinen. Zum Beispiel auf einer Platte den Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler, auf einer anderen den Schwarzen Rosendrachen, auf einer Weiteren den Sternenstaubdrachen, dann noch Antiker Feendrache, Licht-End-Drache, Dunkel-End-Drache und Werkzeugdrache.", erklärte Carly ausführlich

„Und was ist mit deinen Monstern? Du hast ja auch ein Deck, soll das nicht vertreten sein?", fragte Akiza an Carly gerichtet.

Carly rückte ihre Brille zurecht und antwortete verlegen: „Lieber nicht. Ich war eine finstere Auserwählte und habe auch keine Drachen. Ich finde, ich habe nicht das Recht, dass eines meiner Monster als Holografie auftaucht."

„Papperlapapp, such' dir eine deiner Hexchen aus und dann wird sie als Holobild erscheinen – Ende der Diskussion.", unterbrach Akiza Carly.

Ich überlegte kurz und fragte die beiden anderen: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zum Beispiel den Himmel auch als Projektion nutzen? Wir treten ja auf wenn es dunkel ist. Wie wär's wenn mein Licht-End-Drache über den Leuten erscheint und während des Konzerts als überdimensionaler, beweglicher Kronleuchter fungiert?"

„Klingt cool!", Carly war wieder mitten in ihrem Element: „Aber, wie wollen wir sie erscheinen lassen? Ich meine, wir können ja nicht einfach das Licht anmachen und da sind sie."

Akizas Augen begannen zu leuchten: „Wie wäre es, wenn beispielsweise beim Schwarzen Rosendrachen, zuerst Rosenblätter durch den Wind tanzen, diese bilden dann alle zusammen den Umriss des Drachen und anschliessend erscheint er daraus?"

Carly und ich fanden die Idee super. Zuerst berieten wir über Carlys Hexen. Schlussendlich entschieden wir uns für die Hellsichtige Hexe Chi, weil sie Carly so ähnlich sah Wir berieten weitere Stunden über die möglichen Animationen und kamen schlussendlich zur folgenden Aufteilung:

Schwarzer Rosendrache - Rosenblätter

Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler - Asche

Sternenstaubdrache - Sternenstaub

Antiker Feendrache - Kleine Feen

Werkzeugdrache - Rost

Dunkel-End-Drache - Dunkle Nebelschwaden

Hellsichtige Hexe Chi - Staub

Akiza las die Liste nochmals durch und seufzte schwer: „Leute wir haben ein Problem. Wir haben nur 7 Drachen, aber wir brauchen eine gerade Anzahl an Monstern damit es aufgeht."

„Moment mal!", Carly sprang auf, schnappte sich ihren PC und kehrte wieder zu uns an den Tisch zurück. „Ich recherchiere Momentan für einen Artikel über die Nullumkehr. Ich will anlässlich der Wiedervereinigung einen Artikel darüber schreiben, wie und warum Satellite von New Domino City getrennt wurde. Dabei bin ich über etwas interessantes gestolpert.", Carly holte tief Luft, bevor sie die weiterredete: „Es war mir schon immer komisch vorgekommen, dass es zwar fünf Auserwählte gibt, aber nur vier Drachen. Denn laut der Legende sollte es auch fünf Drachen geben. Nun habe ich folgendes herausgefunden: Dr. Fudo hatte damals fünf Drachenkarten für den Enerdie-Reaktor herstellen lassen. Die fünfte Drachenkarte sollte mit den anderen vier Karten den Hauptreaktor abschalten und so…", als Carly Luft holte, unterbrach ich sie: „Carly nimm bitte die nächste Abkürzung…"

Sie wirkte enttäuscht aber sah ein, dass sie zu weit ausgeholt hatte. „OK, nun es gibt noch einen fünften Drachen, Ich habe auch einen Namen und ein Bild von ihm. Wir könnten doch den erscheinen lassen?", plapperte Carly weiter.

„Carly!", Akiza war langsam genervt über ihre langfädigen Ausführungen.

„Er heisst: Schwarzgeflügelter Drache und hier ist ein Bild von ihm", liess Carly die Bombe platzen und drehte uns den Laptopbildschirm zu. Ich schaute mir das Bild an und begann zu lachen. Als Carly und Akiza mich lang anschauten versuchte ich mich mehr schlecht als recht zu beruhigen und ihnen meinen Lachanfall zu erklären. „Mal angenommen wir würden diese Drachenkarte finden, ohne zu wissen für wen sie bestimmt ist. Ich glaube ihr müsst nicht überlegen zu wem der fünf Auserwählten die Karte gehört.", ich begann wieder zu lachen. Bei den beiden Mädchen konnte man die Gehirnzellen förmlich arbeiten sehen und plötzlich – KLICK – hatten sie kapiert was ich meinte und fingen auch an zu lachen.

Als wir uns beruhigt hatten wurde Akiza ernst und fragte: „Aber, wenn es die Karte gibt, wo ist sie dann? Ich denke wenn wir mal wieder in einer brenzligen Situation stecken, können wir seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich weiss es nicht, keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin mir Sicher, dass er sich zeigt wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Nun, wir sollten uns wirklich wieder auf unseren Auftritt konzentrieren.", Ich streckte mich und wir berieten noch über die Animation für den Schwarzgeflügelten Drachen.

Gegen ein Uhr morgens hatten wir dann alles beisammen:

Schwarzer Rosendrache - Rosenblätter

Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler - Asche

Sternenstaubdrache - Sternenstaub

Antiker Feendrache - Kleine Feen

Werkzeugdrache - Rost

Dunkel-End-Drache - Dunkle Nebelschwaden

Hellsichtige Hexe Chi - Staub

Schwarzgeflügelter Drache - Schwarze Federn

Ich stand auf und streckte mich, ehe ich mich an die beiden Frauen wandte, die schon fast schliefen: „Was haltet ihr davon. Lassen wir das ganze so stehen und gehen schlafen? Machen wir morgen dran weiter. Ich finde wir sind heute schon weit gekommen."

Die beiden nickten, standen auf und wir gingen alle zusammen zu Bett.

Obwohl ich anfangs Bedenken hatte, dass die zwei Wochen ohne Crow mühsam werden können, gingen sie doch wie im Fluge vorbei. Ich kam aber trotzdem nicht umhin zwischendurch an ihn zu denken und mich zu fragen wie es ihm geht.


	6. Wiedervereinigung

_- Hier noch die Songliste zum Konzert:_

_1. Northern Lights – Megumi Hayashibara_

_2. Lost in Paradise - Evanescence_

_3. Still Alive – Lisa Miskovski_

_4. Meadows of Heaven - Nightwish_

_5. Omokage – Megumi Hayashibara_

_6. Over the Clouds - ? (Interpret kenne ich leider nicht)_

_7. Eva - Nightwish_

_8. 1000 Words – Koda Kumi_

_9. I see you – Leona Lewis (Avatar Theme)_

_10 .Turn Loose the Mermaids - Nightwish_

_11. New Future – Fullmoon wo sagashite –_

Endlich war der grosse Tag angebrochen! Heute Abend würde die Brücke feierlich eingeweiht und das Geheimnis um die Dragonettes enthüllt werden.

Akiza, Carly und ich waren schon früh auf den Beinen und unglaublich nervös.

Wir reisten zur Brücke, welche extra für heute gesperrt worden war und berieten mit dem Licht- und Effekttechniker wie wir uns das ganze vorstellen. Glücklicherweise liess sich alles so umsetzen wie wir es geplant hatten. Die Bühne wurde vor dem Spitz, bei welchem sich die Brücke in zwei Fahrspuren trennte, mit dem Rücken zu Satellite aufgestellt und die Holo-Platten wurden rechts und links an dem Geländer der Brücke befestigt.

Zeit zum die Mikrofone einstellen, dem Soundtechniker unsere Liste mit den Songs zu geben und eine Hauptprobe zu starten.

Nachdem wir fertig waren mit den Einstellungen kehrten wir zurück zu Akiza. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und wir mussten uns noch umziehen.

Akiza entschied sich für ein dunkelrotes Abendkleid mit einer weissen Stola und schwarzen Ballerinas.

Carly blieb ihrem sportlichen Stil treu und entschied sich für einen türkisen Rock, welcher über den Knien endete, dazu ein orangefarbenes T-Shirt und schwarz-weisse Sneakers.

Ich nahm einen Weissen, knöchellangen Rock, mit einem breiten, braunen Gurt. Dazu wählte ich ein braunes Spaghetti-Top, einen weissen Bolero und weisse Ballerinas.

Nun, dann kann es ja losgehen. Der vorübergehende Bürgermeister der Stadt hielt bereits eine Rede und gab die Brücke, als Verbindung zwischen New Domino City und Satellite frei.

Wir huschten durch die Menschenmenge, wobei ich hoffe, dass uns keiner unserer Freunde erkannte. Sonst ist der Plan hin.

Glücklicherweise schafften wir es, unerkannt hinter der Bühne zu verschwinden, wo Blister uns schon ungeduldig erwartete. „Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt? Los, in einer halben Stunde geht das Konzert los und bis dahin müsst ihr noch geschminkt und vorbereitet werden! Ab jetzt!", scheuchte uns Blister umher.

Stimmt, bei Liveauftritten wurde man ja geschminkt. Nimmt mich wunder wie ich danach aussehen werde. Ich habe mich noch nie geschminkt, geschweige wurde ich geschminkt. Mal schauen was sie aus mir rausholen können.

Noch 15 Minuten. Während wir hinter der Bühne einen Ohrstöpsel erhielten und verkabelt wurden, damit wir die Musik und unseren Gesang hören konnten, wurden auf den Bildschirmen die ersten Bilder und Filmstücke eingespielt. Sie zeigten das Leben von den Leuten aus Satellite und New Domino City vor der Wiedervereinigung. Ich linste durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Plane auf die Bühne. „Wow, Menschenskinder hat das viele Leute da draussen. Und unsere Freunde sind auch hier!", ich freute mich riesig, dass sie es in die vorderen Reihen geschafft hatten. Allerdings sahen weder Crow noch Yusei glücklich aus. Es sah aus als würde die beiden etwas oder jemanden suchen. Jack hingegen schien eher unruhig, weil das Konzert nicht losging. Leo und Luna platzten schier vor Vorfreude – Na, das kann ja heiter werden.

Ich schloss die Plane wieder und drehte mich um. Ich schaute kurz zu meinen Freundinnen. Akiza war die Ruhe selbst. Sie war sich Auftritte vor vielen Leuten durch die Duelle gewohnt. Ich selbst war unglaublich nervös, kämpfte es aber nieder.

Ich schaute zu Carly. Oh, Oh! Nervosität auf 200%! Sie zitterte vor lauter Lampenfieber wie Espenlaub.

ich ging zu Carly und begann auf sie einzureden: „Hey Carly! Ganz ruhig. Stell dir vor du bist im Studio. Stell es dir vor", sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich das Tonstudio vorzustellen.

Ich fuhr fort: „Gut und jetzt konzentrierst du dich ganz alleine auf die Musik die in deinem Ohr ist und auf den Text den zu singen willst. Vergiss alles andere. Das ist nicht wichtig."

Langsam beruhigte sich Carly wieder, ihr Atem ging nicht mehr so schnell und so abgehakt.

Plötzlich gingen auf der Bühne die Lichter aus. „Unser Auftritt!" flüsterte ich und trat auf die Bühne. Da es schon dunkel war und nur die Bildschirme auf der Seite der Bühne leuchteten, konnten wir uns auf die Bühne schleichen. Es war so dunkel auf der Bühne, dass ich selber kaum etwas sah. Schnell bezogen wir Aufstellung. Carly und Akiza lehnten sich Rücken an Rücken gegeneinander und ich setzte mich vor ihnen auf den Boden. Dann kann es ja losgehen.

Als ein raunen durch die Menschenmenge ging, wusste ich, dass im Himmel grüne Polarlichter erschienen waren, die unser erstes Lied ankündigten.

Und schon hörte ich die Taktanschläge im Ohr und los ging das Konzert! Beim ersten Lied hatten wir uns für keine Animation entschieden. Wir liessen die Kamera auf dem Lichtturm unseren Auftritt live auf beide Leinwände übertragen.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, und die grünen Polarlichter erloschen, erschien mein Licht-End-Drache und erhellte nun den Nachthimmel. Die Menge klatschte und jubelte. Das erste Eis war gebrochen. Jetzt konnten wir anfangen den Zuschauern einzuheizen damit die Party so richtig steigen konnte.

Das zweite Lied sangen wir ebenfalls zusammen. Einige der Leute schienen den Schock verarbeitet zu haben und begannen mitzusingen. Langsam tauten die Leute auf! Als ich nach meinem Einsatz die Augen öffnete, sah ich Rost umherfliegen der sich auf der Holo-Plattform rechts neben der Bühne sammelte. Werkzeugdrache hatte seinen Auftritt. Einige Leute wichen ängstlich zurück, als sie aber merkten, dass der sie nicht angriff, entspannten sie sich. Obwohl der Applaus ohrenbetäubend war, hörte ich wie Leo schrie: „Da ist mein Werkzeugdrache! Sieh mal Luna!"

Luna wirkte leicht genervt, nickte aber damit Leo endlich Ruhe gab.

Carly und ich setzten uns auf den Bühnenboden, damit Akiza die Volle Aufmerksamkeit für ihr nächstes Lied zu Teil wurde.

Während Akiza sang und über die Bildschirme Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit flimmerten, sah ich zu Crow und den anderen.

Jack liess sich wie immer nichts anmerken. In Leos, Lunas und Yuseis Augen konnte man den Unglauben lesen. Scheinbar war die Überraschung gelungen. Crow starrte mich fassungslos und mit leicht offenem Mund an. Warum genau er nur mich anschaute konnte ich mir damals nicht erklären. Ich lächelte und legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und drückte so meinen Kinnladen nach oben. Crow verstand was ich mit dieser Geste sagen wollte und schloss beschämt seinen Mund. Als Dank schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln und Crow schaute schnell weg.

Einige Leute waren am tuscheln und zeigten immer wieder auf mich. Die fragten sich wohl, wie sich zwei Mädchen aus New Domino City, eine sogar noch die Senatorentochter, mit einer Verbrecherin aus Satellite abgeben konnten. Auch ich trage ein Verbrechermal auf meiner linken Wange. Es hat die grobe Form eines Drachenflügels. Wie ich zu der Ehre kam das Institut zu besuchen? Nun, an dem Tag als Crow aus dem Institut kam, geriet eins der Kinder in Schwierigkeiten weil es Duellkarten bei sich hatte, die wir ihnen geschenkt hatten. Bevor der Sicherheitsdienst den kleinen Tommy mitnehmen konnte, mischte ich mich ein und forderte sie zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn ich gewinne, können wir beide gehen. Gewinnen sie, gehe ich ins Institut und Tommy kann gehen. Vorsorglich hatte ich damals mein D-Wheel und mein Deck in der Nähe unseres Verstecks untergebracht und Lynn gesagt, wo Crow es finden kann. Ich spielte mit einem anderen Deck. Es beinhaltete vor allem Feuerattributmonster und war nicht ganz so stark wie mein richtiges Deck, aber es würde reichen um den Typen in den Hintern zu treten. Leider war ich damals ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch. Ich verlor knapp und kriegte die Verbrechermarkierung inklusive einen Monat Kost und Logis im Institut.

Der Schwarze Rosendrache erschien auf der Plattform links neben der Bühne, als Akiza ihr Lied ausklingen liess. Sein Kommen wurde während des Liedes durch die umher tanzenden Rosenblätter angekündigt. Die Leute hatten Bilder aus Akizas Kindheit und Jugend gesehen, als sie bei der Arcadia-Bewegung war, weil sie sich zu Hause nicht akzeptiert fühlte.

Akizas Lied sollte den Leuten zeigen, dass auch Menschen in New Domino City Probleme hatten und dies nicht eine „Modeerscheinung" aus Satellite war.

Akiza setzte sich auf den Boden und Carly stand auf und eine Windbö trieb den Staub von der Bühne in die Richtung der Plattform neben dem Werkzeugdrachen. Kurz darauf erschien Ihre Hellsichtige Hexe Chi. Carly sang ihre Geschichte. Sie hatte eine vergleichsweise schöne Kindheit. Sie ging zur Schule und hatte auch einige Freunde. Sie gab immerzu 200%, um Reporterin zu werden und ihren Traum zu verwirklichen.

Carlys Lied soll den Menschen klarmachen, dass es sich für die Träume zu kämpfen lohnt.

Nach Carly war nun ich dran. Mein Lied handelte von der Ermordung meiner Eltern, der Operation in Marthas Haus, meinem Herzstillstand, die Nahtoderfahrung und das Leben danach mit Crow, Yusei und Jack. Was ich den Leuten damit sagen wollte? Dass die Leute aus Satellite sich um ihre Mitmenschen kümmerten und einander halfen. Obwohl wir in New Domino City oft so dargestellt wurden, sind wir keine Herzlosen Bestien, die nur auf ihr wohl aus sind.

Trotzdem war die Erinnerung an diese Nacht immer noch sehr schmerzhaft für mich. Ich merkte, dass ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte und liess ihnen stattdessen freien Lauf. Mit Emotionen erreicht man die Menschen eher als mit blossen Worten. Während ich sang, tauchten Dunkle Nebelschwaden auf, welche sich neben dem Schwarzen Rosendrachen zum Dunkel-End-Drachen zusammenballten.

Als ich geendet hatte war es totenstill im Publikum. Ich suchte Crows Blick und las darin eine Mischung aus Entsetzen, Unglauben und Enttäuschung. Scheinbar hatte Martha ihnen nie erzählt, dass mein Herz stehen geblieben war und ich für fünf Minuten vor den Himmelstoren stand und mit meinen Eltern geredet hatte. In seinen Augen konnte ich den stummen Vorwurf lesen: „Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

Ich schickte ihm einen Blick mit dem ich ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten versuchte und stimmte mich auf das nächste Lied ein.

Wir sangen zwei Lieder zu dritt. Bilder auf den Bildschirmen zeigten die Leute aus Satellite, wie sie nach der Nullumkehr einander halfen, die Häuser so weit wie möglich wieder aufzubauen und die verletzten verarzteten.

Wir wollten den Leuten unbedingt zeigen, dass die Leute aus Satellite und die Leute aus New Domino City genau die gleichen Menschen sind.

Inzwischen war das Eis definitiv gebrochen. Die Leute aus Satellite und New Domino City hörten, bunt durchmischt, unserem Konzert zu.

Die Menge kochte und tobte und wollte immer weitere Lieder hören.

Akiza schnappte sich das Mikrofon und richtete sich an die Menge: „Hallo Leute, seid ihr alle da?", das Volk jubelte und tobte.

„Wollt ihr noch mehr hören?", Akiza drehte ja richtig auf. Ich grinste breit, da ich gar nicht wusste, was für eine Entertainerin in ihr steckte.

Die Menschenmenge jubelte und tobte als Antwort.

Akiza grinste fröhlich: „Nun denn. Dann will ich euch nicht warten lassen!", wieder Jubel.

Nun war wieder Akiza dran. Diese Lieder und die Videos dazu, waren sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt worden, da es in Akizas und Carlys Fall zeigte, wie ausgerechnet ein Typ aus Satellite sie aus dem Emotionalen Chaos rettete. Während Akiza ihr zweites Lied performte, flogen Glimmerpartikel durch die Luft und neben der Hellsichtigen Hexe Chi erschien der Sternenstaubdrache in seiner vollen Grösse.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass zumindest diese drei Lieder, die jede von uns wieder alleine sang, die Leute, insbesondere drei bestimmte Menschen, erreichen würden.

Das Video auf dem Bildschirm zeigte Ausschnitte aus den Duellen zwischen ihr und Yusei aus Akizas Sicht. Die Freude, anderen Leid anzutun, die Verwirrung, als sie merkte, dass Yusei hinter ihre Maske sehen konnte und die Erleichterung, jemanden zu haben der ihr half.

Nach Akiza war wieder Carly dran. Auf den Bildschirmen erschienen Videos und Bilder von ihrer Zeit als Dunkle Auserwählte und wie Jack sie retten konnte.

Als sie sang, lag wieder etwas in der Luft. Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und Ascheteilchen flogen durch die Luft. Sie sammelten sich auf der dritten Plattform auf der linken Seite der Brücke und enthüllten den Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler.

Ich blickte ins Publikum und konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Zwischen den Liedern tobte das Publikum und konnte nicht genug kriegen.

Nun war ich dran. Ich schloss die Augen während ich mich aufs Lied einstimmte. Es ist das Lied, welches ich erst vor einigen Tagen für einen ganz bestimmten Menschen geschrieben hatte. Akiza und Carly hatten zwar gesagt, sie würden sich an meine Bitte halten, kein Video zu zeigen. Allerdings hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl. Und das wurde nicht besser als ich die beiden heute Morgen bei der Hauptprobe diabolisch grinsen sah. Irgendetwas haben sie ausgeheckt – Ich hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte. Ich zog es vor, während des Liedes meine Augen geschlossen zu halten.

Mein Herz schlug im Takt mit dem Wummern des Basses und ich wurde eins mit dem Lied. Dieses Lied hing mir unglaublich am Herzen und deshalb legte ich alle meine Gefühle in dieses Lied.

_- Crows Sicht -_

Amy trat ans Mikrofon und lächelte in die Menschenmenge. Sie ist so unglaublich schön wenn sie lächelt. Bevor das Lied begann, sagte sie: „Dieses Lied ist für einen Menschen in, der mir unglaublich wichtig ist."

Nach der Ansage schloss sie Ihre Augen und das Lied begann. Auf den Bildschirmen erschien die Szene als ich sie zum ersten Mal bei Martha traf. Kurz darauf schaltete die Szene an den Hafenkai.

Yusei stupste mich an: „Hey Crow, was hast du damals zu ihr gesagt?"

Ich lächelte verträumt und antwortete, ohne meinen Blick von der Leinwand zu nehmen: „Ich ihr damals gesagt: Die Blume ist wunderschön! Genauso wie du. und als sie lächelte sagte ich ihr: Ich glaub es nicht! Du kannst ja doch lächeln! und dann hat sie angefangen zu lachen. Ich habe sie damals das erste Mal lachen gesehen."

Yusei grinste und widmete sich wieder dem Video. Yusei hatte Recht. Amy war mehr als „nur" eine Freundin für mich. Ich glaube, dieses Gefühl nennt man Liebe. Ich blickte zu Amy. Stimmt, ich hatte es viele Jahre nicht gemerkt, aber ich habe mich in Amy verliebt.

Die Szene hatte sich wieder verändert. Sie zeigte nun die Szene als ich im Kampf gegen Goodwin abgestürzt war. Aber als ich sah, wie halsbrecherisch Amy mir hinter hersprang, nur um mich zu retten, stockte mir der Atem. Yusei hatte Recht! Sie hätte sich bei dieser Aktion problemlos den Hals brechen können!

Sollte ich es ihr wirklich sagen? Das Video, scheint eine deutliche Sprache zu sprechen. Ich bin total verwirrt. Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll und was nicht.

„Du weisst nicht was du machen sollst stimmt's?", Martha kannte uns Ziehsöhne gut genug um zu merken wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Ich nickte und zermarterte mir gleichzeitig mein Hirn. Soll ich? Soll ich nicht?

Martha legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und meinte liebevoll: „Wenn du nicht weisst, was du machen sollst, folge deinem Herzen. Es wird dir den richtigen Weg weisen."

„Danke Martha", auch wenn mich diese Aussage nicht gerade zu Luftsprüngen verleitete, so schätzte ich doch Marthas liebevolle und mütterliche Art gegenüber uns. Sie war wirklich immer da wenn jemand sie brauchte. Auch wenn ich nie bei ihr wohnen durfte, behandelte sie mich doch immer gleich wie die Heimkinder und ich durfte Tagsüber bei ihr sein, wie und wann ich wollte.

Plötzlich kitzelte mich etwas an der Nase. „Hatschi!"

„Hey Spatzenhirn! Werd' ja nicht krank!", Jack wirkte genervt.

Ich verzichtete darauf, einen Streit anzuzetteln und sah mit nach dem Ding um, welches mich an der Nase gekitzelt hatte.

„Eine schwarze Feder? Was hat eine schwarze Feder hier zu suchen?"

Ich schaute mich um und sah noch weitere schwarze Federn in Richtung des Sternenstaubdrachens fliegen.

„Ich glaub ich spinne!", trügen mich meine Augen oder erhebt sich dort gerade ein Schwarzer Drache?

„Was ist das denn für ein Drache? Den habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.", Yusei hatte den Drachen ebenfalls bemerkt.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Konzert.

Auch ich drehte mich wieder zur Bühne und sah noch, wie Amy das Lied beendete und sich die anderen beiden erhoben um das nächste Lied anzustimmen.

_- Amys Sicht -_

Ich hatte mein Lied beendet und öffnete die Augen. Als ich zu Crow sah, bemerkte ich seinen komischen Blick. So einen Blick hatte er noch nie drauf und ich konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Was ist es? Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber sein Blick… Ist das Liebe? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Unmöglich! Schnell wendete ich meinen Blick ab und konzentrierte mich auf das nächste Lied.

Wir stimmten zu unserem vorletzten Lied an. Wir hatten uns entschieden, in diesem Lied die Zusammenarbeit der Menschen aus Satellite und aus New Domino City beim Bau der Deadalus-Brücke zu zeigen. Es zeigt, wie die Menschen aus beiden Stadtteilen ohne Probleme zusammenarbeiten konnten. Ohne Vorurteile, ohne Anfeindungen.

Das letzte Lied war etwas Besonderes. Bevor wir allerdings anfingen zu singen, schaute Akiza zu mir und Carly und nickte.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin rannten wir los und sprangen von der Bühne mitten in die Menschenmenge.

Bevor das Lied anspielte und ergriff das Wort: „Mit diesem Lied möchten wir allen danken, die uns auf unserem Weg unterstützt und geholfen haben!", ich drehte mich zur Seite und deutete mit meiner freien linken Hand auf die Leinwände. Es erschienen Fotos von den verschiedensten Leuten aus Satellite und aus New Domino City.

Als gegen Ende des Liedes ein Gitarrensolo einsetzte, hob ich das Mikrofon und rief: „Das grösste Dankeschön geht an die nächsten Personen. Ohne euch wären wir definitiv nie die Personen geworden, die wir heute sind! Ein riesengrosses Dankeschön!"

Der Bildschirm wurde kurz schwarz und als wir den Schlussteil des Liedes sangen, erschienen der Reihe nach verschieden Personen auf den Bildschirmen: Blister, Trudge, Mina, Martha, Dr. Schmidt, die Kinder des Waisenheims, Leo, Luna, Jack, Yusei und Crow.

Als das Lied verklungen war verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen hinter die Bühne um uns abschminken zu können und uns umzuziehen. Wir wollten ja schliesslich auch noch ein bisschen das Fest geniessen!


	7. Sag's doch endlich!

„Oh, man! Das Konzert war der Hammer!", rief Carly und tanzte ausgelassen umher.

„Schau mal. Vor dem Konzert ist sie vor Nervosität fast gestorben und jetzt scheint sie nicht genug zu kriegen.", bemerkte Blister grinsend. Er hatte die ganze Zeit hinter der Bühne gestanden und darauf Acht gegeben, dass alles so lief, wie wir es geplant hatten Akiza und ich antworteten mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen und wir verliessen die Bühne durch den Seiteneingang.

Ich spürte, wie mich Akiza mit dem Ellenbogen an stupste und flüsterte: „Schau mal, wer da auf uns wartet."

Natürlich hatte ich sie schon lange gesehen. Crow, Yusei, Jack, Trudge, Mina, Leo und Luna. Ich grinste und lief mit den beiden anderen auf die Gruppe zu.

Hoffentlich nimmt Crow mir es nicht übel, dass ich ihm von all dem nichts erzählt hatte. Schliesslich hatte ich einiges vor ihm geheim gehalten. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er sich um mich sorgt.

In der letzten Zeit war ich immer so unglaublich nervös wenn ich bei Crow war. Und ich musste mich jedes Mal zusammenreissen, nichts zu sagen oder zu tun, was ich später bereuen könnte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir beste Freunde. Und nun kann ich ihm nicht mal mehr in die Augen schauen ohne nervös zu werden.

Bei der Gruppe angekommen rief ich: „Ich brauch jetzt dringend etwas zwischen die Zähne, sonst haut' es mich aus den Latschen. Habt ihr auch Hunger?"

Gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden steuerten wir den nächsten Imbisstand an um etwas zu essen. Während des Konzertes hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt, was für Hunger ich hatte. Kein Wunder, schliesslich hatte ich auch vor lauter Nervosität und Stress, den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen.

Der Imbissstand verkaufte diverse Leckereien und es fiel uns schwer, uns für etwas zu entscheiden. Schlussendlich hatten wir alle gewählt was wir nehmen wollten und bestellten, abgesehen von Mina und Akiza, einen Hot-Dog. Die beiden Frauen entschieden sich für Fleischbällchen.

Satt und gestärkt standen wir nun auf der Brücke und überlegten, was wir als nächstes machen sollen.

„Ich will zu einer Schiessbude!", rief Akiza, schnappte sich den total überraschten Yusei und war kurz darauf in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Meine linke Augenbraue rutschte ein Stück nach oben. Dieses Verhalten habe ich ja bei ihr ja noch nie erlebt.

Bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, merkte ich, dass die anderen auch verschwunden waren. „Wo sind die denn jetzt hin?", fragte ich genervt. Irgendwie hatte ich mir einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen anders vorgestellt. Crow zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet und antwortete: „Carly wollte mit Jack zu einem der Wahrsager. Luna und Leo sind beim Fische fangen und Mina und Trudge sind wieder im Einsatz. Anscheinend hat einer zu tief ins Glas geschaut und jetzt müssen sie ihn in eine Ausnüchterungszelle bringen."

Ich seufzte und lies meinen Kopf hängen. Das waren Freunde... Wenn ich sie brauchte, weil ich partout nicht mit Crow alleine sein wollte, waren sie plötzlich alle wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Was ist los?", Crows Blick zeigte, dass er sich sorgte.

Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts weiter. Ich bin nur müde vom Auftritt. So ein Konzert kostet mehr Energie als man denkt."

Wir standen weitere fünf Minuten ratlos auf der Brücke bis Crow tief einatmete und fragte: „Wo willst du hin?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich war noch nie auf einem Volksfest."

Crow grinste: „Ich weiss wohin wir gehen."

„Wo… Wa?", bevor ich fragen konnte wohin er wollte, hatte er mich schon an meiner Hand gepackt und zog mit in Richtung Riesenrad. Mit hochrotem Kopf stolperte ich ihm hinterher. Er hielt meine Hand und wollte auf das Riesenrad… 10 oder 15 Minuten alleine mit ihm in einer Gondel und ohne Fluchtmöglichkeiten – Hilfe!

Während ich Crow mehr hinterher stolperte als hinterherlief, versuchte ich krampfhaft mich zu beruhigen und wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe zu bekommen.

Das Riesenrad war wirklich riesig. Es hatte blaue, grüne, rote und gelbe Gondeln und war über und über mit Lichtern geschmückt, die blinkten und blitzten. Crow und ich setzten uns in eine gelbe Gondel und los ging die Fahrt. Ich versuchte Crow nicht anzuschauen und blickte daher aus der Gondel in Richtung Satellite. Auf dem Rücken des Majestätischen Sternendrachens hatte ich die Stadt schon mal von oben gesehen, aber damals war sie noch nicht wieder aufgebaut. Der Anblick war atemberaubend! Die vielen Lichter der Häuser und Strassen, die den Anschein machten, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Es war ein tolles Gefühl zu sehen, wie Satellite wieder erstrahlte. Ein noch tolleres Gefühl war es allerdings zu wissen, dabei geholfen zu haben, dass die Stadt wieder so erstrahlen konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Endlich waren wir Satellites nicht mehr der Abschaum und die Kinder von Satellite konnten ihre Träume wahr machen und das werden, was sie wollten.

„An was denkst du?", Crow hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seine Knie. Ich blickte zu Crow und ein rosa Schimmer legte sich auf meine Wangen. Verdammt! Ich wollte ihn doch nicht anschauen!

„Ich… Ich habe nur gerade gedacht wie schön Satellite aussieht und ich bin ein bisschen Stolz darauf, dass wir dabei mitgeholfen haben, Satellite seinen alten Glanz zurückzugeben.", ich musste mich zusammenreissen, nicht zu stottern. Aber ganz konnte ich es nicht unterdrücken.

Crow blickte kurz in Richtung Satellite, drehte sich nach einer Sekunde aber wieder zu mir, schaute mir in die Augen und antwortete: „Stimmt. Satellite ist ein schöner Ort geworden. Da können wir zu Recht stolz darauf sein, beim Weideraufbau geholfen zu haben."

Hatte er mich etwa die ganze Zeit angeschaut, dass ihm der Ausblick erst jetzt auffällt? Ich sah ihm an, dass hinter seiner Stirn ein Sturm tobte, konnte aber nichts sagen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön seine Augen eigentlich waren. Das letzte Mal hatte ich ihm so tief in die Augen geschaut, als ich ihn im Kampf gegen Goodwin in den Armen hielt.

Ich senkte meinen Blick. Mir war es peinlich ihn so anzustarren. Ich hatte diese grauen Augen schon so oft betrachtet und trotzdem verlor ich mich jedes Mal in ihnen.

Meine Narbe am Unterarm juckte. Komischerweise begann sie jedes Mal zu jucken, wenn ich in einer schwierigen Situation steckte. Oder war es die Nervosität? Bildete ich mir ein die Narbe würde jucken, nur damit ich meine Finger beschäftigen konnte? Ich konnte mir selber keine Antwort darauf geben. Aber es war eine willkommene Beschäftigung für meine Zitternden Finger.

„Sag mal, du hast mir erzählt, dass du dich bei der Landung auf dem Rücken vom Majestätischen Sternendrachen verletzt hattest, weil du mit deinem D-Wheel unglücklich aufgekommen warst. Yusei und das Video vorhin haben aber eine andere Geschichte erzählt. Stimmt es, dass die Narben auf dem Arm und dem Rücken davon stammen, dass du mich nach meinem Absturz gerettet hast?", Crow blickte mich weiterhin an. Ich konnte mich seinen Augen nicht mehr entziehen und schaute ihn nun direkt an.

Er wusste es. Mir blieb wohl nichts Weiteres als mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken: „Nun, ungeschickt war ich tatsächlich. Aber mit der restlichen Aussage hatte Yusei Recht. Ich war dir hinterher gesprungen und kriegte dich im letzten Moment zu fassen, bevor dein D-Wheel dich unter sich begraben hat.", ich versuchte schief zu grinsen, um alles ein wenig herunterzuspielen, aber das Grinsen misslang zu einer Grimasse.

„Aber warum? Du hättest bei dieser Aktion sterben können! Wenn ich dran denke, wie dein D-Wheel aussah, will ich nicht wissen wie es hätte enden können, wenn die Aktion schiefgegangen wäre!", Crow redete lauter als sonst. Aber… da war keine Wut. Es schien fast so, als würde er sich sorgen, dass ich bei der Aktion hätte lebensgefährlich verletzt werden können…

Innerlich musste ich Crow Recht geben. Bei Licht betrachtet musste ich damals wirklich lebensmüde gewesen sein diese Aktion durchzuziehen. Nebst den Aufbauarbeiten waren Crow und ich drei Wochen damit beschäftigt mein D-Wheel wieder flott zu machen. Beim harten Aufprall hatte mein D-Wheel ziemlichen Schaden genommen.

Nun, warum hab ich's getan? Was soll ich ihm antworten? Ich nahm all meinen wenigen noch übrigen Mut zusammen und antwortete: „Warum? Du hattest mich so oft beschützt und aus brenzligen Situationen gerettet, da wollte ich mich wohl revanchieren, denke ich…"

„Denkst du?", hakte Crow nach. Ihm schien die vage Aussage nicht zu reichen.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht als hätte ich Schmerzen. Naja, seelische Schmerzen hatte ich ja. Ich wand mich innerlich wie unter Schmerzen. Ich merkte wie mich die Liebe zu Crow mit jedem Tag mehr auffrass, an welchem sie nicht erwidert wurde. Ich atmete tief durch und fuhr fort: „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich in diesem Moment gar nicht überlegt. Mein Herz sagte mir Spring ihm hinterher! Rette ihn! und das hab ich dann auch getan."

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich hatte damals wirklich nicht überlegt sondern einfach reagiert. Aber ich konnte ihm auch schlecht sagen, dass ich ihm hinterher gesprungen war weil ich ihn nicht verlieren wollte, weil ich ihn liebe.

Crow lächelte: „Danke!"

„Wofür?", ich war verwirrt. Das war definitiv nicht der Crow, den ich kannte. Dieses Lächeln hatte ich noch nie an ihm gesehen. Es war nicht das spitzbübische Grinsen, wenn er jemanden neckte oder das gefährliche, herausfordernde Lächeln, wenn er sich in ein Duell stürzte.

Gleichzeitig hatte er auch wieder den Ausdruck in den Augen wie beim Konzert vorhin. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber wenn ich das Gefühl, welches ich in seinen Augen sah, beschreiben soll, würde ich als erstes „Liebe" sagen.

„Na dafür, dass du mir ohne zu überlegen gefolgt bist."

Sein Lächeln verschwand übergangslos: „Und die anderen Sachen, die Stimmen auch?"

„Welche anderen Sachen?", ich war total aus dem Konzept gerissen.

„Na, das mit dem Überfall auf deine Eltern und das du.. Naja…", er blickte nervös zur Seite und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„… das ich fünf Minuten tot war und meine Eltern gesehen habe?", beendete ich für ihn den Satz. Crow nickte nur. Ich atmete tief durch und begann zu erklären: „Das stimmt ja… Ich musste mit ansehen wie meine Eltern gequält und getötet wurde, ehe ich selber zwei Mal angeschossen wurde.", ich setzte mich gerade hin und hob mein T-Shirt an, damit eine der Narben sichtbar wurde. „Das ist eine davon.", ich liess es wieder sinken und fuhr fort: „Ich hatte ziemlich viel Blut verloren und war wohl irgendwie aus dem Haus gekommen, nachdem der Sicherheitsdienst weg war. Kurz danach habt ihr mich scheinbar aufgegabelt und zu Martha gebracht. Während der Operation ist mein Herz wirklich einen Moment stehen geblieben und ich hatte meine Eltern gesehen. Sie wollten mich nicht mitnehmen, obwohl ich sie darum angefleht hatte.", ich schluckte schwer und sah aus der Gondel. Sie drehte sich wieder ein bisschen weiter. Die Erinnerungen an damals schmerzen noch heute.

„Haben sie dir etwas gesagt?", fragte Crow vorsichtig. Scheinbar hatte er Angst, mich zu etwas zu drängen, was ich nicht wollte.

Aber da ich jetzt schon mal am erzählen war, konnte ich den Rest auch erzählen. „Sie sagten mir, dass ich jetzt eine neue Familie hätte und dort gut aufgehoben sei. Und dass sie mich immer liebhaben und stolz auf mich sein werden. Nun ja, viel konnten sie mir nicht sagen. Erstens war die Zeit knapp und zweitens war ich damals noch ein Kind und konnte die Tragweite noch nicht verstehen.", ich atmete nochmals tief durch und beendete dann meine Erzählung: „Danach wurde ich wieder zurück in meinen Körper gezogen und als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich im Krankenzimmer des Waisenhauses."

Ich schaute wieder aus dem Fenster um den Schmerz niederzukämpfen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht weinen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Crow den Boden der Gondel musterte und zu überlegen schien.

Für den Rest der Fahrt waren wir still. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Als die Gondel wieder unten ankam stiegen wir aus und sahen uns ratlos an. Was sollen wir als nächstes tun?

Glücklicherweise kreuzte uns in genau diesem Moment Yusei mit Akiza. Akiza hatte mit dem einen Arm bei Yusei eingehängt und im anderen Arm trug sie einen riesigen Teddybären. Die beiden waren so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie uns gar nicht bemerkten.

Crow schien meinen langen Blick zu Akiza und Yusei bemerkt zu haben, deutete ihn allerdings falsch und fragte mich mit seinem typischen spitzbübischen Grinsen: „Was meinst du? Ich bin zwar überhaupt nicht geschickt da drin, aber soll ich mein Glück auch versuchen?"

Ich grinste und nickte. Schnell folgte ich Crow zu einer Büchsen-Schiessbude.

Von wegen, er sei nicht gut beim Büchsenwerfen. Mit 2 Schüssen hatte er den Büchsenstapel komplett weggefegt und ich durfte mir etwas aussuchen. Ich entschied mich für ein ca. 60 cm grosses Stofftier, das eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Crows Monster „Blizzard, der hohe Norden" hatte. Crow grinste und spottete: „Du siehst aus wie ein 4-Jähriges Kind mit seiner Lieblingspuppe."

„Und wenn es so ist? Ich hatte nie ein Stofftier von jemandem geschenkt bekommen.", antwortete ich in einem kindlich trotzigen Ton und zog einen Schmollmund.

Crow lachte und wir zogen weiter. Wenigstens konnte er wieder lachen. Und das Stofftier würde einen ganz besonderen Platz bekommen.

Gegen halb zwei Uhr morgens neigte sich das Fest langsam seinem Ende zu und ich gähnte ausgiebig. Der ganze Tag hatte mich doch mehr mitgenommen als ich gedacht hatte.

„Bist du müde?", Crow war mein Gähnen nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Der ganze Tag hat mehr an meinen Kräften gezehrt als ich gedacht habe. Ich glaube ich mach mich mal auf die Socken, hole mein D-Wheel bei Akiza ab und hau mich aufs Ohr.", antwortete ich und gähnte wieder.

„Lass dein D-Wheel doch stehen. Du kannst mit mir fahren.", schlug Crow vor.

Nur zu gerne nahm ich die Einladung an und nickte. Ich war ehrlich gesagt zu müde um noch zu Akiza zu laufen und dann nach Hause zu fahren.

Wir verliessen das Fest und spazierten zu Crows D-Wheel. Dort angekommen stutzte ich: „Jetzt haben wir ein Problem: Ich habe meinen Helm nicht dabei…"

Crow grinste, öffnete das Helmfach unter dem Sitz und warf mir einen Helm zu. Während ich ihn auffing, zog sich Crow seinen schon über und antwortete: „Ich habe zwei davon, schon vergessen? Ich hatte ja mal einen zweiten Helm organisiert damit du mit mir mitfahren konntest, als du noch kein D-Wheel hattest."

Stimmt ja. Als ich noch kein D-Wheel hatte, hatte Crow extra für mich einen zweiten Helm organisiert damit ich mit ihm mitfahren konnte. Pearson hatte Crow manchmal sein D-Wheel geliehen.

„Kommst du?", Crows stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich bereits auf sein D-Wheel gesetzt und wartete darauf, dass ich Platz nahm.

Ich nickte: „Entschuldige", schnell machte ich mich daran mich hinter Crow auf sein D-Wheel zu setzen. Als ich hinter ihm Platz genommen hatte, stellte meine Füsse auf den Aufbau, an welchem die Flügel befestig waren. Anschliessend lehne ich mich nach vorne und schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und los ging die Fahrt!

Wie alle schönen Dinge auf dieser Welt, war auch die Fahrt nach ein paar wenigen Minuten vorbei. Als ich mich umsah, stellte ich fest, dass wir am Hafen waren. Genaugenommen an dem Teil des Hafens, wo mir Crow vor ein paar Jahren eine Blume geschenkt hatte.

Crow ging zum Rand der Hafenmauer und beobachtete den Sternenhimmel, der klar und hell über unseren Köpfen leuchtete. Ich zog mir den Helm aus, legte ihn auf den Sitz von D-Wheels, richtete meine zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haare und gesellte mich zu Crow an die Hafenmauer. Hier war es viel dunkler als auf der Brücke und ich hatte in den ersten Minuten Mühe etwas zu sehen. Als sich meine Augen allerdings an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten konnte ich die Sterne und die Milchstrasse deutlich erkennen. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so zu den Sternen gesehen? Ich glaube damals, als Crow und ich mit den Kindern um das Lagerfeuer herum lagen und ich Ihnen die Sternbilder zeigte und erklärte.

Crow löste seinen Blick von den Sternen und sah zu mir. „Weiss du noch als ich dich damals hier aufgabelte weil dich andere Kinder geärgert und geschubst hatten?", wieder dieses Lächeln. Ein sanftes Lächeln, voller Gefühl und auch ein bisschen traurig.

Ich nickte. Wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen. Crow hatte mir damals als erster Junge ein Kompliment gemacht und mir mein Lachen wiedergegeben.

Crow wandte sich wieder den Sternen zu und sagte: „Das Kompliment damals war nicht nur dafür gedacht dich aufzumuntern. Es war ernst gemeint."

Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich sagen? Aha und weiter? Dann würde er sicher nicht weiterreden. Trotz der Dunkelheit glaubte ich zu sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht wie meines rot färbte.

Ich schloss meine Augen und liess die Szene nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Die Blau-Weisse Blume, Crows Kompliment, das gemeinsame Lachen. Das war einer der schönsten Augenblicke in meinem Leben.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war Crow Gesicht noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Viel zu Nahe! Vor Schreck wich ich einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldige, ich war grad in Gedanken. Ich habe dich nicht bemerkt.", versuchte ich die Situation mit einem verlegenen Grinsen noch zu retten.

Crow enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und er trat wieder näher auf mich zu. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, obwohl ich am liebsten wegrennen wollte. Mein Herz pochte so schnell und laut, dass ich glaubte, Crow könnte es ohne Probleme hören. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie ich in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen wurde. Crow! Was machst du bloss?! In meinen Gedanken herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Ich konnte kaum klar denken.

Trotzdem hörte und spürte ich, dass Crow Herz nicht weniger schnell als meines schlug. Was war hier los?

Crow verstärkte die Umarmung. „Ich habe lange gebraucht um zu verstehen was genau zwischen uns los ist. Wir waren all die Jahre immer zusammen und hatten eine tolle Zeit. Als du bei Martha ausgezogen bist, haben wir uns zusammengetan um den Kindern in Satellite eine bessere Zukunft zu geben. Du hast mich vor schlimmen Verletzungen bewahrt als ich abgestürzt bin und hast dich dabei selber verletzt. Mir ist all die Jahre nie aufgefallen was du wirklich für mich bedeutest, bis du vor zwei Wochen so Knall auf Fall verschwunden bist.", Crow schien einfach draufloszureden, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, was genau er sagte. Ich liess ihn reden. Ich genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen. Wie lange hatte ich mir das doch schon gewünscht.

Crow holte tief Luft und redete weiter: „Diese zwei Wochen waren eine kleine Ewigkeit für mich. Ich konnte dich nicht besuchen oder sonst wie in Kontakt mit dir treten. Es war eine harte Zeit für mich. Ich habe in dieser Zeit viel überlegt und ich weiss nun was du für mich bedeutest."

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Warum erzählte er mir das alles?

Bevor ich ihn das fragen konnte, bemerkte ich, wie er seinen Kopf senkte und eine Sekunde später spürte ich den sanften Druck seiner Lippen auf meinen. Nach dem ersten Schreck über die plötzliche Entwicklung der Situation erwiderte ich den sanften Kuss. Ich wünschte, dieser Moment würde ewig halten. Ein wahres Feuerwerk an Gefühlen explodierte in mir und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

Nachdem Crow den Kuss gelöst hatte, nahm er mich wieder fest in seine Arme und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich Amy! Schon all die Jahre!"

Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte und flüstere zurück: „Ich dich auch!"

Wir küssten uns nochmals und wieder explodierte das Gefühlsfeuerwerk in mir. Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich wenn man jemanden liebte und dieser die Liebe erwiderte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der wir einander in den Armen lagen und die Zweisamkeit genossen, löste sich Crow und fragte mich: „Sag mal, wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hie und da. Bis vor meiner Abreise war Martha so lieb und hatte mich bei sich aufgenommen."

„Was heisst hie und da? Du hast doch ein grosses Haus?", fragte Crow verwundert.

Ich wurde nachdenklich: „Das Haus ist für mich alleine zu Gross. Ich habe es vermietet. Und ausserdem möchte ich nicht alleine dort wohnen. Die Erinnerungen, obwohl das ganze schon so lange her ist, sind noch zu präsent."

„Na dann kommst du eben zu uns. Wir haben noch ein Zimmer frei, da kannst du sonst einziehen, wenn du nicht bei mir schlafen möchtest.", schlug Crow mit seinem typischen Spitzbübischen Grinsen vor.

Ich wurde verlegen: „Ach nein, das kann ich doch nicht. Ich möchte euch wirklich nicht zur Last fallen. Ich kann euch ja nicht einmal helfen."

„Laber, Laber, Rhabarber! Keine Diskussion. Du ziehst zu uns. Und helfen kannst du auch. Du kannst mir bei meinem Black Bird-Delivery-Service helfen. Ich kann mich momentan vor Aufträgen nicht mehr retten und brauche dringend noch jemanden der für mich fährt. Und sonst könnten wir noch so eine ausgezeichnete Köchin wie dich gebrauchen. Jacks angebranntes Essen hängt mir schon lange aus dem Hals. Los komm mit!", Crow strahlte, packte mich bei der Hand und lief mit mir zu seinem D-Wheel.

Vielleicht ist es doch keine so schlechte Idee wenn ich zu den Jungs ziehe. So könnte ich deren Bude mal ein bisschen auf Vordermann bringen und Crow bei seinem Service helfen.

Ich lächelte. Er ist wirklich süss und sorgt sich immer zuerst um seine Mitmenschen bevor er sich um sich selber sorgt. Schnell zog ich meinen Helm an und setzte mich hinter ihm aufs D-Wheel. Nach knapp fünfzehn Minuten erreichten wir das Haus und Crow fuhr sein D-Wheel in die Garage.

„Scheinbar sind die anderen schon zu Hause", bemerkte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Yuseis und Jacks D-Wheel.

Crow nickte, horchte kurz auf und meinte dann: „Die sind noch oben etwas am bequatschen. Ich denke mal es geht um den Turbo Grand Prix.

Wir stiegen die Treppe hoch und gelangten in den Raum, in welchem die Küche und das Wohnzimmer untergebracht waren. Yusei und Jack sassen auf der Couch und besprachen, was sie am Prototyp noch ändern mussten.

Der Prototyp des D-Wheels stand unten in der Garage und machte leider immer noch faxen. Wenn der Motor OK war, dann war der Mischmechanismus zu stark eingestellt und alle Karten flogen quer durch die Garage. Crow hatte mir auf der Fahr erzählt, dass Yuseis Deck bei einem Test quer in der ganzen Garage verstreut worden war und sie zwei Stunden gesucht hatten, bis sie alle Karten wieder beisammen hatten. Dank Luna dauerte die Suche nicht länger.

Yusei bemerkte Crow als erstes: „Oh, hallo Crow wir dachten schon wir müssen dich suchen kommen. Du warst ganz schön…", sein Blick wanderte zu mir und ein vielsagendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen: „…Hallo Amy! Was verschafft uns die Ehre, dass die grosse Sängerin uns besuchten kommt?", neckte er mich. Ich streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus.

„Mein D-Wheel steht noch bei den Izsinskis. Und da ich für diese Nacht nicht wusste wo ich schlafen soll, hat mir Crow angeboten hier zu schlafen.", ich versuchte bewusst die Klippen Wir sind ein Paar und ich schlafe in Crows Zimmer zu umschiffen.

Nun sah mich Jack verwundert an: „Sag mal, ich dachte du hast ein Haus? Warum wohnst du nicht da?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht als hätte ich Zahnschmerzen: „Das Haus ist zu gross für mich. Ich habe es vermietet"

„Ach so. Und wo hast du dann geschlafen? Du hättest doch auch schon vorher zu uns kommen können.", so fürsorglich hatte ich Jack ja noch nie erlebt.

Ich winkte ab: „Ich wollte euch nicht zur Last fallen. Mal habe ich auf meinem D-Wheel übernachtet oder war bei Martha oder war sonst irgendwo wo es gemütlich war."

Yusei schüttelte den Kopf: „Du weißt, dass du uns nie zur Last fällst."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, musste ich wieder gähnen. Ich war so müde, ich hätte im stehen schlafen können.

Crow meinte mit einem Seitenblick zu mir: „Ich glaub es ist Zeit zum schlafen. Gute Nacht allerseits!"

Ich gähnte nochmals und nickte anschliessend: „Stimmt. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", Yusei und Jack verabschiedeten uns und ich tapste hinter Crow zur Leiter und verschwand in der oberen Etage mit den Schlafzimmern. Ehe ich richtig im Bett lag schlief ich schon. Bevor ich allerdings definitiv weg döste, merkte ich wie Crow sich zu mir legte, mich zudeckte, in den Arm nahm und mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab.

_- Yuseis Sicht –_

Jack und ich blickten uns an und fingen an zu grinsen. „Volltreffer!", grinste Jack.

„Stimmt, unser Plan ist aufgegangen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man die beiden einfach mal alleine lassen muss, ohne dass sie wissen, wo wir stecken. Die beiden mussten wir zu ihrem Glück richtiggehend zwingen.", ich freute mich unglaublich für die beiden. Endlich hatten sie den Mut gefunden, einander zu sagen, was sie füreinander empfanden.

Jack überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich glaube, die beiden waren sich gar nicht bewusst was sie wirklich füreinander empfunden haben."

„Glaube ich auch. Für sie war das so normal, dass sie gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht haben. Ich jedenfalls werde ihrem Beispiel folgen und auch ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht", pflichtete ich bei und verabschiedete mich von meinem Kumpel

Jack stand ebenfalls auf und wir verzogen uns in unsere jeweiligen Zimmer.

Der Tag war wirklich sehr Ereignisreich…


	8. Blackbird-Delivery-Service

_- Amys Sicht -_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich ausgiebig streckte, brauchte ich zuerst einige Sekunden bevor ich wusste wo ich war. Der Platz neben mir war leer. Scheinbar war Crow schon verschwunden. Ich gähnte und stand auf. Die Nacht war sehr kurz gewesen. Aber wie sagt man so schön: Wer am Abend feiern kann, kann am nächsten Tag auch für aufstehen und arbeiten.

Schnell kroch ich aus dem Bett und streckte mich. Obwohl ich nicht lange geschlafen hatte, war ich trotzdem so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schnell hüpfte ich in meine Kleider und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zur Toilette. Die Türe war offen und ich schlüpfte schnell hinein. Schnell bürstete ich mir die Haare und flocht sie wieder zu einem Zopf. Als ich zufrieden war mit der Frisur verliess ich den Raum leise und ging zur Leiter. Wahrscheinlich waren schon alle wach, aber trotzdem war ich leise, weil ich niemanden wecken wollte, falls doch noch einer in den Federn liegt.

Unten an der Leiter angekommen, sah ich Jack am Tisch sitzen mit seiner obligate Tasse Kaffee. „Morgen!", begrüsste ich ihn und erhielt als Antwort einen kühlen Blick. Jaja, Jack einer unserer Morgenmuffel.

Schnell stieg ich in die Treppe runter, da ich Yusei und Crow unten diskutieren hörte. Es ging mal wieder um den Prototyp, der nicht so funktionieren wollte wie die Jungs wollten.

„Guten Morgen!", beide Jungs sahen auf als ich sie munter begrüsste. Crow kam zu mir und küsste mich zur Begrüssung.

„Schon wach? Ich bin extra leise aufgestanden damit du noch ein bisschen schlafen kannst.", fragte Crow. Er hatte bereits die gelbe Jacke vom Blackbird-Delivery-Service an und würde sicherlich auch bald losfahren.

Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ich wache am Morgen meistens früh auf. Und wenn ich schon wach bin, kann ich auch gleich aufstehen. Ich wollte sowieso los und mein D-Wheel holen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich heute die Box auf das D-Wheel montiere und mich kurz beim Sicherheitsdienst melde, um eine Zulassung für die Box zu bekommen."

„Ich muss eh grade in die Stadt, ich nehme dich sonst mit und lade ich bei den Izinskis ab. OK?", schlug Crow vor.

Ich nickte, schnappte mir einen seiner Helme und wartete bis Crow sich hingesetzt hatte. Als ich mich hinter ihn aufs D-Wheel gesetzt hatte, fuhr er los. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später setzte er mich bei den Izinskis ab. Nachdem ich Crow seinen Helm zurückgegeben hatte, küsste er mich zum Abschied. Als er verschwunden war klingelte ich am grossen Eingangstor.

„Izisnki", die Stimme des Butlers meldete sich über die Gegensprechanlage.

Ich blickte in die Kamera und stellte mich vor: „Ich bin es Amaya. Ich habe gestern mein D-Wheel hier stehen lassen und würde es gerne abholen kommen."

Der Butler hüstelte gespielt und liess das Tor öffnen. „Treten Sie ein bitte."

Ich dankte ihm mit einem Nicken Richtung Kamera und betrat das Gelände.

Kaum hatte ich das Tor durchschritten sah ich schon Akiza und Carly auf mich zu rennen. „Wusste' ich es doch!", hörte ich Akiza von weitem rufen.

„Endlich hat es geklappt.", bekräftigte Carly nicht weniger laut. Zur Begrüssung fielen mir die beiden um den Hals und begannen mich auszufragen.

„Kinder, Kinder. Ihr wollt Sachen wissen. OK, ich und Crow sind zusammen. Ja wir haben uns geküsst und der Rest geht euch nichts an!", spielte ich die peinlich berührte.

Ich erzählte ihnen natürlich später die ganze Geschichte und die Mädchen bekamen glänzende Augen. „Wie süss!", quietschte Carly.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Teddy in Akizas Zimmer. „Läuft da wirklich was zwischen dir und Yusei oder hat er dir den Bären geschossen weil du unbedingt zu den Schiessbuden wolltest?", fragte ich sie.

Akiza bekam rosa Wangen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus könnte ruhig mehr laufen. Aber Yusei scheint sich nur für D-Wheels und Duelle zu interessieren.", meinte sie.

Ich grinse: „Das ist typisch Yusei… Grad jetzt schraubt er auch wieder an einem Prototypen für den TDGP herum."

Wir plauderten noch ein Weilchen. Als ich dann auf die Uhr sah erschrak ich. „Mist, schon so spät! Sorry Mädels aber ich hab' noch viel vor! Ich muss dringend los! Tschüss!", mit diesen Worten schnappte ich mir meine Jacke, rannte aus dem Haus, setzte meinen Helm auf, sprang auf mein D-Wheel und brauste los.

Als erstes fuhr ich quer durch die ganze Stadt zu Blister. Nebst dem Management unserer Gruppe, hatte er im äussersten Norden der Stadt, in der Nähe des Flughafens, einen kleinen Laden mit D-Wheels und allem möglichem Zubehör. Von Boxen, über Helme bis hin zu Wimpel und Fähnchen.

Dort eingetroffen stieg ich vom D-Wheel und betrat den Laden. Blister bediente gerade einen Kunden und ich schaute mich ein wenig um. Zugegeben: Schöne Sachen hat er.

Als der Kunde den Laden verlassen hatte, trat Blister auf mich zu: „Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie… Oh, Hallo Amy! Ich hab dich zuerst gar nicht erkannt!"

Ich grinste: „So stark habe ich mich seit gestern wohl nicht verändert, dass du mich nicht mehr erkennst?"

„Verändert nicht, aber du strahlst die ganze Zeit.", antwortete Blister mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Er wurde übergangslos geschäftstüchtig: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ich schaute mich um und antwortete dann: „Ich werde von nun an Crow bei seinem Geschäft helfen."

Blister schaute mich verdutzt an: „Du meinst den Blackbird-Delivery-Service? Läuft der denn so gut?"

Ich nickte. „Der läuft so gut, er braucht eine zweite Person die ihm hilft. Und da ich bis jetzt nur so Gelegenheitsjobs hatte, bot ich mich an, ihm zu helfen. Nur dazu brauche ich eine Box für auf mein D-Wheel und die entsprechende Bewilligung.", trug ich mein Anliegen vor.

Blister nickte und beriet mich in der Auswahl der verschiedenen Boxen. Ich entschied mich für eine Box, die ungefähr die Grösse von Crows hatte.

Als die Box auf meinem D-Wheel montiert war, rief Blister beim Sicherheitsdienst an und eine knappe Stunde später trafen zwei alte Bekannte ein.

„Na sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da?", begrüsste Trudge mich, als er und Mina aus dem Auto ausstiegen.

„Hallo Trudge. Hallo Mina. Wie geht es euch beiden?", begrüsste ich die alten Bekannten. Die beiden waren uns beim Kampf gegen die finsteren Auserwählten eine grosse Hilfe gewesen.

„Uns geht's gut, Danke. Wie läuft es bei dir und den anderen?", antwortete Mina für sich und Trudge.

Ich grinste: „Alles bestens. Yusei jagt alle fünf Minuten etwas in die Luft, Jack schlürft munter einen Tee oder Kaffee nach dem anderen und Crow kann sich vor lauter Aufträgen nicht mehr retten. Daher habe ich nun bei Blister eine Box gekauft um Crow bei den Auslieferungen zu helfen."

„Ach, dann brauchst du die Bewilligung die Blister am Telefon erwähnt hatte?", fragte Trudge und musterte mein D-Wheel. Ich nickte.

„OK, Bewilligung erteilt. Viel Spass beim fahren!", Mina zückte ihren Laptop und tippte das OK für die Bewilligung direkt ins System.

Ich schaute sie Verdutzt an: „Willst du dir das Ganze nicht noch genauer ansehen?"

Mina grinste: „Nein, du hast praktisch das gleiche D-Wheel und die gleiche Box wie Crow. Ausserdem hatten wir mit Blisters Montagen noch nie Probleme. Ich muss mir das nicht anschauen, um zu wissen, dass es in Ordnung geht."

Ich freute mich riesig: „Super! Danke euch vielmals!"

„Kein Problem. Grüss mir die Jungs!", antwortete Trudge mit einem Zwinkern.

Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das alle unsere Freunde wussten was zwischen mir und Crow lief, obwohl wir knappe sechs Stunden zusammen waren und es bis jetzt nur Yusei, Jack, Akiza und Carly wussten. Wurde wohl Zeit, den guten Yusei zur Rede zu stellen. So wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er seine Finger sicher mit im Spiel. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das ganze höchstpersönlich angezettelt.

„Mach ich! Macht es gut!", wünschte ich Trudge, Mina und Blister, setzte meinen Helm auf und machte mich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Es war gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags als ich beim Uhrenladen eintraf und mit dem D-Wheel in die Garage fuhr.

„Hallo!", begrüsste ich Yusei und Jack, die in der Garage sassen.

„Tag.", grummelte Jack. Yusei warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, der Hallo bedeuten sollte.

Ich schnappte mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich verkehrt darauf. Die Unterarme auf der Lehne verschränkt und mein Kinn auf ihnen aufgestützt musterte ich Yusei und fragte schlussendlich: „Das war geplant. Nicht wahr?"

Yusei wirkte verwirrt: „Was soll geplant gewesen sein?"

„Versuch dich nicht rauszureden. Das gestern war geplant oder? Dass Crow und ich alleine sein sollten. Und du hast sicher auch auf Crow eingewirkt, dass er mir seine Gefühle gesteht. Hab ich recht?", konfrontierte ich Yusei mit meiner Theorie.

Jack stellte die Teetasse auf den Unterteller, blickte Yusei an und antwortete an seiner Stelle: „Treffer, versenkt!"

Ich musste grinsen. „Also doch. Ich hab mich nämlich schon gefragt woher Akiza, Carly, Blister, Trudge und Mina es wussten, obwohl ich nichts gesagt hatte.", klärte ich die Jungs auf, die mich verwirrt anschauten.

„Ist es schlimm? Ich meine, dass wir das eingefädelt haben?", fragte Yusei mit einem Grinsen

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete lächelnd: „Nein ganz und gar nicht. Danke!"

Yusei und Jack grinsten mich an und widmeten sich anschliessend wieder ihren Beschäftigungen.

„Mal ‚ne andere Frage. Wir haben dich und Akiza gestern gesehen. Ihr saht sehr vertraut aus. Ausserdem hatte Akiza einen riesigen Plüschbären dabei, der jetzt auf ihrem Bett sitzt.", meinte ich beiläufig. Mich nahm wunder, wie Yusei über Akiza denkt. Ich kenne meinen besten Freund gut genug, um zu wissen welche Antwort was bedeutet.

„Nun… Sie hat sich den bei den Schiessbuden ausgesucht und ich habe ihn geschossen. Aber wir sind nur gute Freunde", beteuerte Yusei schnell und ohne von seinem D-Wheel aufzusehen.

Täuschte ich mich oder lief unser grosser Held gerade rot an? Und warum hat er das „nur" von „nur gute Freunde" so komisch betont? Wünschte er sich mehr für Akiza zu sein als „nur" ein guter Freund? Ich machte mir in meinem Kopf eine Notiz, dass man dieser Sache irgendwann einmal noch genauer auf den Grund gehen musste.

Ich stand auf und verschwand für kurze Zeit im Badezimmer um mich frisch zu machen. Ich bürstete meine, vom Fahrtwind verstrubbelten, Haare und band sie wieder zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen

Kaum war ich fertig, hörte ich Crow in die Garage fahren. Anscheinend hatte er jetzt eine kurze Pause. Ich beeilte mich besser schnell runterzugehen, sonst macht er sich noch unnötig Sorgen. Während ich die Leiter hinunterkletterte, hörte ich, wie sich Crow auf einen Stuhl fallen liess und stöhnte: „Mann, ich bin total erledigt!"

Ich schnappte mir in der Küche zwei Dosen mit Limonade und ging in die Garage. „Na, brauchst du eine Pause?", fragte ich Crow nachdem ich ihn mit einem Kuss begrüsst hatte und ihm die Limonade gegeben hatte.

Crow nickte und trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Dose. „Danke. Momentan ist es echt schlimm, ich kann mich kaum noch retten vor Aufträgen. Wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte Crow nach einem weiteren Schluck aus der Dose.

Ich zeigte auf mein D-Wheel und antwortete: „Soweit gut. Schau mein D-Wheel an. Mina und Trudge haben mir die Bewilligung sofort erteilt. Ich kann sofort loslegen. Übrigens soll ich euch alle noch von Trudge, Mina und Blister grüssen lassen."

Nachdem sich alle für die Grüsse bedankt hatten tranken ich und Crow unsere Dosen leer und machten uns bereit für die Abfahrt.

Dreiviertel Stunden später traf ich bei einem Haus ein um das Paket abzuholen. Ich war nun ein offizielles Mitglied des Blackbird-Delivery-Services. Crow hatte mir sogar schon eine genau gleiche Jacke wie seine machen lassen und mir die feierlich übergeben.

Und ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu enttäuschen. Ich würde mein bestes geben, damit sein Lieferservice weiterhin zufriedene Kunden hatte.

Zugegeben. Die Arbeit beim Blackbird-Delivery-Service war hart und anstrengend. Oft begannen Crow und ich morgens um fünf bereits zu arbeiten und lieferten das letzte Paket zwischen acht und zehn Uhr abends aus.

Obwohl die Arbeit hart war, so hatte sie immer Spass gemacht. Crow und ich hatte in unserer Freizeit an einem Signalverstärker für unsere Funkverbindung gearbeitet. Nun war das Signal so stark, dass wir sogar noch miteinander reden konnten, wenn wir uns an zwei verschiedenen Enden der Stadt befanden. Natürlich war das etwas sehr praktisches. Denn so konnte Crow mich kurz informieren wenn noch ein Auftrag anstand, oder der Terminplan umgestellt wurde.


	9. Führerschein und andere Katastrophen

Heute war der Tag, an dem Akiza ihre D-Wheel-Prüfung ablegen würde. Als sie am Morgen zu uns kam, war sie erst einmal von den Socken. Yusei, Crow und Jack hatten ihr D-Wheel über Nacht umgebaut, aufgemotzt und neu Lackiert. Mir gefiel das D-Wheel. Es passte zu ihr. Bordeauxrot und elegant – Genau die Farbe und der Stil der zu Akiza passte.

„Danke Leute! Das D-Wheel ist der Hammer!", sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

„Eine Bedingung gibt's allerdings.", Akiza sah mich erschrocken an.

Ich musste lachen: „Keine Angst. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich dein D-Wheel heute Nacht nochmals haben könnte. Die Jungs haben so lange dran rumgeschraubt, dass ich meine Überraschung gar nicht anbringen konnte. Nun wollte ich das heute Abend machen. Morgen früh sollte das D-Wheel dann definitiv fertig sein."

Als alle mich fragend anblickten, zuckte ich mit den Schultern und antwortete verschwörerisch: „Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn es fertig ist."

Yusei, Crow, Jack und ich waren gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen um den Akiza anzufeuern. Wir sahen Akiza bereits mit ihrem D-Wheel auf der Rennstrecke stehen und auf den Beginn des Duells warten.

Neben uns sassen drei junge Männer. Laut Yuseis Aussage waren das die Typen, die mir Akiza die Fahrschule besucht hatten, allerdings allesamt mit Vollgas durchgerasselt waren. Immer wieder riefen sie Akiza zu, dass sie sowieso durch die Prüfung fallen werde und dass Frauen nichts auf D-Wheels verloren hätten. Nur nicht hinhören, Akiza! Ich versuchte sie mit einem Nicken zu beruhigen. Sie war nervös. Sie zeigte es war nicht, aber ich konnte spüren. Hoffentlich schaffte sie es.

Laut Leos und Lunas Erzählungen hatte Yusei mit Akiza beim Training auf dem D-Wheel geholfen und war Rollschuhlaufen um ihr den Turnback beizubringen. Leo behauptet, die beiden seien so vertraut gewesen, als wären sie ein Paar. Luna glaubt nicht, dass zwischen den beiden mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle sind. Ich grinste innerlich. Ich würde meine Notiz betreffend Yusei und Akiza wohl zu einer Aufgabe umwandeln müssen. Die beiden brauchen wohl auch einen freundschaftlichen Schubs damit sie zueinander finden. Genauso wie Crow und ich.

Als wir uns auf der Tribüne eingefunden hatten, schaute einer der Typen zu uns rüber und rief: „Hey süsse! Wie wär's mit mir? Nun komm schon rüber, bei mir bist du besser aufgehoben als bei diesen Verlierern!"

Crow knurrte und wollte auf die Typen losstürmen, aber ich hielt ihn am Arm zurück und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Lass die Crow. Die legen es drauf an uns zu provozieren. Schau lieber Akiza beim Duell zu. Sie braucht unsere Unterstützung Momentan dringender als diese Typen eine Tracht Prügel."

Ein Glück! Crow atmete tief durch und stellte sich wieder neben mich. Demonstrativ legte er seinen rechten Arm um meine Hüfte und starrte auf die Rennstrecke. Die Jungs liessen nicht locker und versuchten weiterhin, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, allerdings beachteten wir sie nicht weiter. Doch ich konnte sehen wie es hinter Crows ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck brodelte. Gnade Gott den Typen wenn das Duell vorbei ist…

Plötzlich erklang das Brummen eines zweiten D-Wheels. Wir blickten alle zusammen in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und waren von den Socken als Officer Trudge plötzlich neben Akiza stand.

„Sie nehmen Akizas Prüfungsfahrt ab?", ich war verwundert, dass der ach so tolle Trudge, sich dazu überreden liess, die Fahrten der Prüflinge abzunehmen.

Das Duell war packend und Akiza gewann am Ende haushoch. Durch den neu erlernten Turnback konnte sie sogar den Eisenstangen ausweichen, die plötzlich von einem Regal runter fielen. Die drei Vögel auf der Tribüne lachten bereits siegessicher, als das Regal noch nicht einmal wankte. Dann waren die Typen also dafür verantwortlich!

Nach dem Duell konnte ich weder Jack noch Crow zurückhalten. Ich trat einen Schritt beiseite und sah weg. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, hatten die Rowdies einige blaue Flecke mehr und ein paar Zähne weniger.

Am Nachmittag feierten wir mit Akiza und Yusei brachte sie nach Hause, während ich Akizas D-Wheel in die Garage schob und mit den Vorbereitungen begann. Ich hatte mir ein dunkles Grün, Gold und ein feuriges Rot gekauft. Da Akizas D-Wheel Bordeauxrot war, würde man das Feuerrot darauf gut sehen. Um ungestört arbeiten zu können, hatte ich den drei Jungs Garagenverbot erteilt. Es gab zwar einige Proteste, aber schlussendlich hatten sie sich damit abgefunden und sich in das Wohnzimmer verzogen.

Ich machte zuerst ein paar Handlockerungsübungen mit dem Airbrusher auf ein Blatt Papier ehe ich anfing. Mit verspannten Handgelenken etwas zu zeichnen kommt nie gut. Dann sieht das Bild nicht aus wie aus einem Guss.

Auf beiden Seiten des D-Wheels, auf der Höhe der Lufteinzüge und auf den beiden Armen, an welchem der Kupplungs- und der Gashebel montiert waren, und würde ich meine „Überraschung" aufmalen.

Auf den Lufteinzügen würde ich eine rote Rose mit goldenen Outlines malen

Genau in der Mitte auf den Lenkarmen würde ebenfalls eine goldumrandete Rose blühen, allerdings würde diese Rose rechts und links noch Dornenranken kriegen, die sich über die ganze Länge des Windabweisers ziehen würden.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens war ich fertig mit der Arbeit. Ich schloss alle Farbbüchsen, blies und wusch den Airbrusher aus und betrachtete meine Rosen. Sie sind gelungen. Sie passen perfekt zu Akiza und ihrem D-Wheel. Da es nun schon halb sechs war und in einer halben Stunde die Jungs aufstehen würden, zog ich es vor gleich wach zu bleiben– Dachte ich jedenfalls. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es bereits drei Uhr Nachmittags und die D-Wheels von Akiza, Crow, Jack und Yusei verschwunden.

Ich stand auf und dabei fiel eine Decke zu Boden. Scheinbar hatte mir jemand eine Decke über meinen Rücken gelegt als ich am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war.

Nachdem die Decke zusammengefaltet und auf dem Sofa verstaut war, machte ich mich daran die Wohnung aufzuräumen und zu putzen. Hier drin sah es aus wie in einem Saustall.

Kaum war ich fertig, hörte ich das Geräusch von vier D-Wheels sowie von zwei D-Boards. Stimmt ja, die Kinder von New Domino City, die noch nicht alt genug waren um D-Wheel fahren zu dürfen, trugen ihre Duelle auf solchen D-Boards aus.

Ich verstaute schnell die Putzutensilien und stieg die Treppe runter in die Garage.

Bevor ich die Gruppe begrüssen konnte, fiel mir Akiza um den Hals. „Amy! Danke, Danke, Danke vielmals! Die Rosen sind unglaublich schön! Danke für die tolle Überraschung!", Akiza war total aus dem Häuschen.

„Kein Problem! Hab ich doch gerne gemacht.", ich versuchte währenddessen Akizas Umarmung zu lösen.

Als ich Leo und Luna anschaute stockte ich. Die beiden waren über und über mit Schrammen übersät! „Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Ihr seht schlimm aus!", ich ging zu ihnen und schaute, ob sie sich irgendwo schlimm verletzt hatten. Glücklicherweise hatten sie nur ein paar kleinere Schrammen.

„Die beiden haben die Bekanntschaft mit einem von Yliaster gemacht. Er hatte sich als Schüler getarnt in die Schule eingeschlichen.", Yusei erzählte in kurzen Sätzen was sich zugetragen hatte. Auch, dass der Feuerrote Drache für Leos sanfte Landung gesorgt hatte, als dieser nach einem Angriff abstürzte.

„Dann ist's ja noch mal gut gegangen.", seufzte ich erleichtert.

Yusei blickte aus dem Fenster: „Aber wir müssen echt tierisch aufpassen. Mit diesen Typen ist nicht zu spassen."

Nachdem Leo und Luna nach Hause gefahren waren, diskutierten Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow und ich noch lange über die Yliaster und wie wir die Synchromonster fressenden Maschinen von ihnen besiegen konnte.

Als ich einige Tage später am Morgen aufstand, hörte ich schon im Gang oben das Klappern zweier Computertastaturen. Und das Geschnarche von zwei anderen. Ich war alarmiert. Da waren definitiv Geräusche von vier Personen. Da aber eigentlich nur drei unten sein konnten. War etwas faul. Schnell zog ich mich an, und lief schnell nach unten in die Garage.

„Was ist denn hier los?", ich war überrascht. Da sass ein junger Mann mit blauen Haaren neben Yusei am PC und sie schrieben zusammen an Yuseis Programm.

Der Junge drehte sich um, kam auf mich zu und reichte mir die Hand: „Hallo ich bin Bruno. Yusei und die anderen haben mir erlaubt für eine Weile hier zu wohnen. Leider weiss ich ausser Duellen und D-Wheels nichts mehr."

Bruno kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und grinste.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Amaya, aber alle hier nennen mich Amy.", ich nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Freut mich. Was machst du denn hier genau?", Bruno musterte mich eingehend.

Ich grinste und antwortete: „Alles und nichts. Hauptsächlich helfe ich Crow bei seinem Lieferservice. Daher muss ich auch gleich los. Und wenn bei dem nichts läuft, bringe ich die Bude hier auf Vordermann und sorge dafür, dass die Jungs was Anständiges zu essen kriegen. Ausserdem bin ich Turboduellantin."

„Na da hast du aber viele Aufgaben.", lachte Bruno

„Stimmt, ich bin so etwas wie ein Mädchen-für-alles. Aber es macht mir Spass. So kann ich mich nützlich machen. Aber nun muss ich langsam los. Sonst werden die Kunden sauer. So wie ich sehe, werde ich heute für Crow den Lieferservice schmeissen. So wie er aussieht, war er mal wieder die ganze Nacht wach.", erklärte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf die Couch. Dort sassen Jack und Crow schliefen.

„Stimmt. Mina und Trudge haben mich hier untergebracht. Zuerst wollten die drei mich hier nicht aufnehmen, aber nachdem ich Yusei gezeigt hatte, wie er mehr Power aus den D-Wheels holen konnte, nahmen sie mich mit. Ich darf hier bleiben und schlafe und auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.", erklärte Bruno. „Ach so. Dann wart ihr bis jetzt die ganze Nacht hier am Arbeiten. Alles klar warum die beiden da drüben so erledigt sind.", stellte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Jack und Crow fest. Da Crow immer noch so viele Aufträge hat, hatte ich gestern nach dem Mittag seine Fahrten übernommen und bis spätabends ausgeliefert. Daher konnte ich nicht mit an das Essen, zu welchem Mina und Trudge uns eingeladen hatten.

Als ich wieder auf die Uhr sah, erschrak ich. „Mist! Ich muss los, sonst bin ich zu spät bei der ersten Kundin!"

Bruno wünschte mir noch viel Spass, ehe er sich wieder an den Computer setzte und weitertippte.

Ich ging noch mal nach oben und holte meine Blackbird-Delivery-Service Jacke und zwei Decken. Bevor ich mit meinem D-Wheel los düste, Deckte ich Jack und Crow zu, gab Crow einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte mir sein Auftragsbuch und ging zu meinem D-Wheel.

„Yusei?", ich versuchte Yusei aus seinem Tranceähnlichen Zustand zu holen.

„Hm?", er schien mir zuzuhören.

„Kannst du Crow bitte ausrichten, dass ich heute die Lieferfahrten für ihn mache? Er sieht ziemlich erledigt aus und soll sich mal richtig ausschlafen", trug ich Yusei auf.

Der angesprochene nickte und ich machte mich auf den Weg.

Als ich am Nachmittag von meiner Liefertour zurückkam, kam Akiza wütend aus der Garage gestapft. „Hey Akiza, was ist denn los?", begrüsste ich meine Freundin. „Yusei hat nur noch Augen für sein blödes Computerprogramm. Ich glaube ich bin hier überflüssig!", rief sie mir zu, ehe sie hinter der nächsten Hausecke verschwand.

Ich grinste spitzbübisch. Da scheint jemand nur ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen eifersüchtig zu sein…

Ohne den Motor nochmals zu starten rollte ich mit meinem D-Wheel die Rampe hinunter und parkte es in der Garage. Bevor ich zur Gruppe ging, schrieb ich beim letzten Auftrag noch hin, wie lange die Fahrt gedauert hatte. Anschliessend ging ich zu Crow, Jack, Leo und Luna, die auf der Couch lümmelten. Yusei und Bruno schienen, als hätten sie sich den ganzen Tag nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

„Die sind schon den ganzen Tag am rumtippen. Wir sind hier total auf dem Abstellgleis.", jammerte Crow, nachdem ich ihm einen Begrüssungskuss gegeben hatte. Ich blickte zu den beiden Computerspezialisten und dann wieder zur Truppe. Scheinbar war das der Grund, warum Akiza so sauer wurde. „Lass sie, wenn wir dafür einen neuen Motor bekommen, war es die Warterei wert. Übrigens: hier dein Auftragsbuch.", ich kramte in meiner Tasche und reichte Crow das Buch. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen ergänzte ich noch: „Das nächste Mal könntest du schöner schreiben. Ich war froh, dass ich die Adresse entziffern konnte, wo ich als nächstes hinsollte."

Crow öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder als er mein spöttisches Grinsen bemerkte. „Ich werde es versuchen.", antwortete er stattdessen.

Jack, Crow und ich waren vor ein paar Stunden zu Bett gegangen, als wir Bruno und Yusei beim arbeiten nicht mehr zuschauen mochten. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich, weil ich die Schritte von Yusei und Bruno auf der Treppe hörte.

Da ich schon mal wach war, konnte ich auch kurz aufstehen und etwas trinken. Ich hatte Durst.

So leise ich konnte, um Crow nicht zu wecken, schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer und kletterte die Leiter nach unten. In der Küche kreuzte ich Yusei, der auch noch ein Glas Wasser trank.

„Seid ihr schon fertig mit dem Programm?", ich gähnte. Ich war zwar auf den Beinen, was aber noch lange nicht hiess, dass ich auch wach war. Ich brauchte meine paar Minuten Anlaufzeit ehe ich wirklich wach war. Aber noch lange nicht so viel Zeit wie Jack oder Crow.

Yusei nickte und leerte sein Glas ehe er antwortete: „Ja sind wir. Aber jetzt haue ich mich erst mal aufs Ohr. Ich bin hundemüde. Gute Nacht!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er über die Leiter. „Nacht!", gähnte ich und schnappte mir ein Wasserglas aus dem Regal über dem Kochherd.

Ich füllte mir das Glas mit Wasser tapste leise ins Wohnzimmer, um Bruno nicht zu wecken und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Die Nacht war klar und die Sterne leuchteten hell. Heute war Vollmond. Ist wohl auch eine Erklärung warum ich heute Nacht kaum schlafen konnte. Ich bin Mondfühlig. Bei Vollmond bringe ich fast kein Auge zu. Und heute Nacht schien er besonders hell zu Leuchten. Man konnte sehr viel erkennen. Einige Meter entfernt schlich eine Katze umher und aus einer Seitengasse torkelte ein Betrunkener.

Als ich so Gedankenverloren den Mond anschaute, hörte ich ein Geräusch in der Garage.

Da war jemand! Und das war garantiert keiner der Jungs! Die waren alle in ihren Betten und schliefen!

Schnell schlich ich aus dem Wohnzimmer die Treppe hinunter in die Garage. Hier unten war es so dunkel, dass ich kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte.

Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass ein Computer an war. „Komisch, ich habe keine Rechnergeräusche gehört als ich runtergekommen bin. Warum läuft denn der noch?", murmelte ich, als ich mich dem Computer näherte.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz durch meinen Kopf und meinen Nacken zucken und dann gingen bei mir die Lichter aus.

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann war, dass ich vier Männerstimmen aufgeregt diskutieren hörte. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und stellte fest, dass ich auf der Couch in der Garage lag. Aber wie zum Teufel kam ich da hin? Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen und Augenblicklich wurde mir übel und starke Kopfschmerzen machten sich bemerkbar.

Ich sank mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück und schloss die Augen, um die Übelkeit niederzukämpfen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, schaute ich direkt in ein paar graue Augen. „Wie geht es dir?", Crow wirkte ernsthaft besorgt als er sich auf den Couchrand setzte und mich musterte.

„Es geht. Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte mich ein Pferd getreten.", während ich sprach, bemerkte ich einen metallischen Geschmack in meinem Mund. Blut? Hatte ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen?

„Was ist denn passiert? Als Yusei heute Morgen in die Garage kam, fand er dich hier am Boden. Und du hast eine üble Beule am Hinterkopf!", ich konnte an Crows Stimme hören, dass er vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Scheinbar war ich länger weggetreten als ich dachte.

„Ich weiss nicht mehr so genau. Mitten in der Nacht bin ich aufgewacht, als ich hörte wie Yusei und Bruno die Treppe hochkamen. Ich hatte Durst und wollte etwas trinken gehen. Als ich in der Küche stand, hörte ich in der Garage ein Geräusch und wollte nachsehen. Unten angekommen, sah ich, dass einer der Computer an war und wollte mir das ganze genauer ansehen. Plötzlich spürte ich einen heftigen Schmerz im Kopf und dann gingen die Lichter aus. Und als ich zu mir kam, war ich hier auf der Couch.", mein Hals war trocken und ich hustete. Crow gab mir etwas zu trinken und ich versuchte nochmals mich aufzusetzen. Mit Crows Hilfe schaffte ich es, mich in eine Sitzende Position zu bringen. Crow setzte sich neben mich, legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich zu sich. Dankbar lehnte ich meinen dröhnenden Kopf gegen seine Schulter und versuchte meine höllischen Kopfschmerzen ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, dass die anderen von den beiden Computer aufgestanden und zu mir und Crow gekommen waren.

„Wie geht's dir Amy?", fragte Yusei. Er, Jack und Bruno wirkten ebenfalls besorgt.

Ich versuchte zu grinsen, aber der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht glich eher einer Fratze als einem Grinsen: „Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte ich gestern einen über den Durst getrunken, aber es geht."

Crow warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu, als wolle er mir sagen, dass mit so Verletzungen nicht zu spassen ist und ich nicht zu sehr untertreiben soll.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", meine Neugier war geweckt, als ich die betretenen Gesichter der anderen sah.

„Unser Programm wurde geklaut.", seufzte Yusei. „Bitte was?", ich glaube mich verhört zu haben. Das Programm, an welchem Bruno und Yusei tagelang gearbeitet haben soll weg sein?

„Es stimmt leider. Derjenige der dich niedergeschlagen hatte, scheint auch das Programm geklaut zu haben.", Bruno wirkte zerknirscht. Bevor überhaupt jemand etwas sagen konnte, trat Jack auf Bruno zu und packte in vorne am T-Shirt. „Nicht genug, dass du das Programm geklaut hast, du besitzt sogar noch die Frechheit Amy niederzuschlagen und dann den Unschuldigen zu spielen?", Jack kochte vor Wut.

„Jack hör auf! Er kann es gar nicht gewesen sein!", rief ich, bereute es aber gleich darauf. Mein Schädel protestierte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und mein Magen schien Saltos zu schlagen. Stöhnend schloss ich meine Augen und lehnte mich gegen Crow. Yusei versuchte verzweifelt, Jack von Bruno wegzukriegen.

„Ach ja? Und wieso das?", knurrte Jack gereizt. Er beobachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass auch in seinen Augen eine gewisse Sorge geschrieben war.

„Ganz einfach. Als ich in der Küche mein Glas Wasser geholt hatte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Bruno lag bereits auf der Couch und schlief tief und fest. Auch als ich die Treppe runter lief hörte ich ihn schnarchen.", erklärte ich.

Bruno ergänzte zusätzlich: „Wenn ich das Programm wirklich geklaut hätte, wäre ich schon lange über alle Berge und würde sicherlich nicht noch hier bei euch stehen."

„Klingt logisch.", stimmte Crow zu und auch Yusei nickte.

„Am besten beginnen wir mal mit der Spurensuche. Der Kerl mag zwar gut sein, aber jeder Täter macht ein Fehler.", lenkte Jack wiederwillig ein, dass er wieder klar denken konnte.

Ich stöhnte wieder. Diese Kopfschmerzen brachten mich fast um den Verstand!

„Du bleibst am besten den Tag über hier liegen und versuchst wieder auf die Beine zu kommen", während er sprach, drücke mich Crow sanft wieder zurück auf die Couch.

Stunden später fanden die Jungs auf der Verpackung einer Nudelsuppe einen Fingerabdruck. Ich lag auf der Couch und beobachtete sie. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten etwas nachgelassen, nachdem Crow mir eine Kopfschmerztablette gebracht hatte.

Yusei und Bruno hackten sich darauf in das System des Sicherheitsdienstes um herauszufinden, wer den Fingerabdruck hinterlassen hatte. Die Überraschung war gross, als wir herausfanden, dass der Abdruck zu Lazard, dem Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes gehörte.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung setzten wir uns auf unsere D-Wheels und fuhren zum Hauptquartier des Sicherheitsdienstes. Trotz heftiger Proteste von Crow, der sich immer noch um meine Gesundheit sorgte, begleitete ich die Gruppe. Allerdings musste ich versprechen, keine Alleingänge zu starten.

Nachdem wir Lazard quer durch ein Einkaufszentrum gejagt hatten, sassen Yusei, Bruno und ich nun versteckt hinter einer Hauswand auf unseren D-Wheels und beobachteten den Clown bei seinen nächsten Schritten. Als er ein Taxi rief, folgten wir im ihn gebührendem Abstand zu einer alten Fabrik. Bevor ich Yusei und Bruno in die Fabrik folgte, aktivierte ich das Follow-Me Signal.

Crow und ich hatten es zusammen entwickelt. Es sendet zum einen ein Signal an das andere D-Wheel. In diesem Fall von meinem D-Wheel an das von Crow. Bei ihm wird sich dann eine Karte mit einem blinkenden Punkt öffnen, der den Standort meines D-Wheels anzeigte. Die zweite Funktion war auch der Namensgeber der Anwendung. Follow-Me konnte, einmal aktiviert, einem anderen D-Wheel folgen oder die Führung für ein anderes D-Wheel übernehmen. Voraussetzung war natürlich, dass das Follow-Me auch installiert und aktiviert ist. Ausserdem hatte das Follow-Me noch eine andere praktische Funktion. Wenn ich von meinem D-Wheel getrennt wurde, konnte ich auf den Knopf drücken und mein D-Wheel fuhr per Autopilot zum Signal, welches der Knopf aussendete. Dieser Knopf befand sich versteckt in meinem Armband, welches ich immer trug.

Schnell lief ich mit den beiden anderen in die Fabrik. Als unser Eindringen allerdings bemerkt wurde, wurden Yusei und ich von Bruno getrennt. Bruno suchte nun nach dem Ausgang, während Yusei und ich tiefer in die Fabrik vordrangen. Irgendwo auf dem Weg trafen wir auf Lazard. Allerdings blieb uns nicht lange Zeit zum plaudern.

Yusei wurde von einem Roboter zu einem Duell herausgefordert, da wir sonst das Gebäude nicht verlassen könnten. Als er Countdown zur Fabrikzerstörung noch knappe 30 Sekunden anzeigte drückte ich den Follow-Me-Knopf im Armband. Yuseis Duell würde gleich zu Ende sein und dann müssen wir schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Als das Duell beendet war öffneten sich die Tore und mein D-Wheel erschien. Zum Glück konnte das Signal durch all die Betonwände dringen. Schnell schnappte ich mir meinen Helm und jagte los. Yusei und der Clown waren schon einige Meter voraus und ich gabelte sie unterwegs auf. Allerdings hatte mein D-Wheel nicht genug Schub um uns alle drei zu tragen und wir wurden immer langsamer. Noch 5 Sekunden. „Ich bin zu langsam. Ich kann euch nicht alle tragen!", schrie ich gegen den Fahrtwind an.

„Ich mach das schon", hörte ich Lazard sagen bevor mein D-Wheel einen riesigen Satz nach vorne machte. Yusei und Lazard waren weg. Hoffentlich klappte alles. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als Lazard ausnahmsweise zu vertrauen.

Ich schoss mit Vollgas durch die Fabrik und bevor ich das Eingangstor erreichen konnte, zerriss eine gewaltige Explosion die Fabrik. Durch die Druckwelle wurden ich und mein D-Wheel aus der Fabrik geschleudert. Ich nutzte die Druckwelle und klappte die Flügel an meinem D-Wheel aus. Irgendwie schaffte ich es so eine halbwegs gerade Flugbahn zu erreichen und auf einem nahegelegenen Hügel zu landen. Schnell klappte ich die Flügel ein und zog meinen Helm aus, ehe ich in Richtung Fabrik schaute. Ich konnte die beiden anderen nicht sehen.

Doch! Da! Aus den Rauch- und Staubwolken stieg ein Ballon empor, an welchem Lazard sich mit seiner rechten Hand festhielt. Mit seiner linken hielt er Yusei fest. Bevor der Clown endgültig verschwand, setzte er Yusei neben mir auf dem Grashügel ab. „Alles ok bei dir?", ich versuchte mich auf Yuseis Gesicht zu konzentrieren, während ich ihn ansprach. Mist! Ich konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen. Alles verschwamm immer wieder.

Yusei nickte und sah mich besorgt an: „Und bei dir alles klar?"

Ich konnte gerade noch nicken, da fiel mir Crow bereits um den Hals. Nach einigen Augenblicken löste er sich aus der Umarmung und schaute mich an: „Mensch Amy! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst keine Alleingänge machen! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", in Crows Augen glitzerten Tränen.

Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Es ist alles OK. Ausserdem habe ich keinen Alleingang gestartet. Ich habe mein D-Wheel reingeholt, damit wir schneller wegkamen. Leider war es aber so knapp, das Lazard Yusei packte und mit dem Ballon abhaute."

Yusei nickte bestätigend: „Es war so. Wir waren etwas zu schwer und Amy konnte nicht die volle Geschwindigkeit nutzen."

Crow nahm mich wieder in den Arm und flüsterte: „Mach das nie wieder OK?"

Ich nickte. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren zwischenzeitlich so stark geworden, dass ich nicht mehr klar sehen konnte.

Als alle auf ihren D-Wheels sassen und losfahren wollten, versuchte ich ihnen zu folgen. Aber mir war zu schwindlig und die Kopfschmerzen waren zu stark. Anscheinend war der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf doch stärker als ich angenommen hatte. Ich kippte mit dem D-Wheel um und blieb regungslos liegen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ich bewusstlos und verursachte meinen Freunden Probleme.


	10. Jetzt schlägt's 13!

Nach meinem erneuten Zusammenbuch vor der zerstörten Fabrik brachten mich meine Freunde in ein Spital. Dort wurde ich untersucht, man stellte eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung fest und steckte mich für 4 Wochen ins Bett.

So verpasste ich das Abenteuer mit dem doppelten Jack. Alles was ich mitbekam war, dass der Sicherheitsdienst mitten in der Nacht das Haus stürmte und Jack mitnahm. Ehe wir begriffen was wirklich vor sich ging. War Jack verhaftet und wir folgten den Polizeiautos auf unseren D-Wheels. Ich bestand darauf mitzufahren, allerdings wollte Crow mich nicht alleine fahren lassen. Er macht sich einfach zu viele Sorgen.

Um einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen stimmte ich dem Deal zu und sass nun hinter Crow auf dem D-Wheel und gemeinsam fuhren wir zum Hauptquartier des Sicherheitsdienstes.

Leider habe ich durch die Hirnerschütterung nicht mehr viele Erinnerungen. Ich weiss noch wie Crow wutentbrannt Jack durch die Glasscheibe anschrie. Yusei schaffte es nicht ihn zu beruhigen und schaute hilfesuchend zu mir. Langsam stand ich auf, schliesslich wollte ich ja nicht gleich wieder umkippen und ging zu Crow. Yusei hatte es zwischenzeitlich geschafft, Crow auf einen Stuhl zu drücken. Ich hockte mich vor Crow hin und legte meine Unterarme auf seine Knie. Sonst wäre ich schneller am Boden gelegen als mir lieb war. „Hey Crow. Jack ist doch auch dein Freund oder?", ich versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Als Antwort bekam ich lediglich ein Knurren. „Crow, horch mal in dich hinein. Was sagt dir dein Herz? War es Jack oder war er es nicht?"

Wieder ein Grummeln. Herrje! Das konnte knifflig werden. Wenn er sauer ist zieht er sich zurück und sagt gar nichts mehr. In dieser Phase kam selbst ich fast nicht mehr zu ihm durch. „Also Crow was ist jetzt. War er es oder nicht?"

Crow schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Ich weiss es nicht. Mein Verstand sagt ja, weil die Beweislage so erdrückend ist. Aber mein Herz sagt nein."

Das war ja schon mal was. Ich streckte meine rechte Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. Er wendete seine grauen Augen ab und sah direkt in die meinen. „Also. Und bis jetzt kannte ich den Crow, der immer seinem Herzen gefolgt ist. Egal wie erdrückend die Beweislage war. Und der Crow den ich kenne, würde auch nicht ruhen bis er Gewissheit hat."

„Na klar, das ist es. Wenn Jack es nicht war, dann war es sicher einer dieser Ghost-Typen. Wir müssen also einfach die Strassen absuchen, bis wir ihn haben!", Crow sprang auf und ich landete unsanft auf meinem Hintern. Manchmal war er einfach unglaublich stürmisch.

Er kniete sich neben mich. „Entschuldige Süsse. Es ist gerade ein bisschen mit mir durchgegangen. Geht's?"

Ich nickte und fasste mir an den Kopf. War wohl doch keine gute Idee mitzugehen. „Dein Kopf wieder?", Crows Stimme war sanft und Sorge schwang darin mit. So sprach er eigentlich nur, wenn eines der Kinder damals schlecht geträumt hatte und zu uns gekommen war.

Ich nickte wieder. Mist! Ich musste zumindest noch solange wachbleiben bis wir zu Hause sind.

Crow stand auf und reichte mir die Hand. Ich nahm sie und er zog mich vorsichtig auf die Beine und dann in seine Arme wo er mich festhielt. Ich war froh darüber und lehnte mich gegen seine Brust. Mir war inzwischen so schwindlig, dass ich alle Konzentration aufbringen musste, um überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Yusei. Ich fahre voraus und bringe Amy ins Bett. Sonst klappt sie uns hier noch zusammen.", Crow begann bereits, mich vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang zu bugsieren. Mit zittrigen Knien setzte ich einen Fuss vor den anderen. Als wir an einer Treppe ankamen konnte ich nicht mehr.

„Geht's nicht mehr?", Crow hatte die Situation erfasst. Ich nickte und hielt mich an ihm fest. Der ganze Raum drehte sich und meine Sicht verschwamm immer stärker. Ich schloss meine Augen. Kann mal bitte jemand das Karussell in meinem Kopf anhalten?!

Ich hörte und spürte wie sich Crow neben mir bewegte. „Achtung und hopp!", wieder diese sanfte Stimme. Als ich die Augen öffnete trug Crow mich die Treppe runter, so wie ein Bräutigam seine frisch angetraute Braut über die Schwelle trägt. Unten an der Treppe angekommen setzte er mich nicht ab, sondern trug mich bis zum D-Wheel und setzte mich in den Sattel seiner Maschine. Er half mir sogar beim Anziehen des Helmes und hielt mit der einen Hand meine immer fest, damit ich während der Fahrt nicht runterkippte.

Normalerweise hasste ich es, wenn jemand mich wie ein Baby behandelte, aber jetzt war ich froh drum. So schlecht war es mir noch nie gegangen. Noch nicht einmal wenn ich krank war.

Beim Haus angekommen, trug mich Crow als erstes hoch in unser Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett ehe er seine Maschine in der Garage parkierte.

„Na, so fest dreht sich das Zimmer doch nicht, dass du dich gleich festhalten musst.", das Grinsen war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Crow hatte das Zimmer zwischenzeitlich wieder betreten. Ich hatte mich in die Bettdecke gekrallt und versuchte immer noch verzweifelt den Raum zum Stehen zu bringen. Ich hörte wie Crow sich bettfertig machte und dann zu mir unter die Decke schlüpfte. „Gute Nacht meine Süsse."

Ich spürte, wie seine Lippen sanft die meinen berührten und er mich danach zu sich zog.

Dadurch, dass Crow mich festhielt, drehte sich das Karussell auch nicht mehr so heftig und ich fand langsam den Schlaf.

Die restlichen Tage hatte mir Crow strengste Bettruhe verordnet. Naja, ich wäre so oder so im Bett geblieben. Ich wollte den Jungs noch nicht mehr Ärger verursachen.

Das einzige woran ich mich anschliessend noch erinnern konnte war, dass Jack am darauffolgenden Abend aus dem Gefängnis ausbrach und dann in einem Duell gegen den Doppelgänger abstürzte und verschwand. Crow kam spätabends mit Yusei nach Hause und war total neben der Spur. Er gab sich die Schuld über Jacks Verschwinden und warf sich vor, nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen zu sein. Obwohl ich ihr zu beruhigen versuchte und auf ihn einredete, konnte ich ihn nicht umstimmen. Ich zog es vor Crow die wenigen Stunden die ihm bis zum nächsten Morgen noch blieben, zu lassen und kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich gab ihm noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, aber er schien nichts mehr davon mitzubekommen. Er schlief bereits tief und fest.

Danach habe ich wieder eine Lücke von einigen Tagen.

Nach der fünften Woche konnte ich wieder aufstehen und mir ging es soweit wieder gut. Ich stieg wieder bei Crows Lieferservice ein und begann auch langsam wieder im Haushalt mitzuhelfen.

Ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer Auslieferung. Ich hatte das Paket ausgeliefert und war auf dem Heimweg noch bei einem Supermarkt vorbeigefahren und ein paar Lebensmittel gekauft. Als ich bei der Rampe, welche zur Garage führte, ankam, drehte ich mein D-Wheel um und liess mich, mit dem Hinterrad voran, die Rampe hinunterrollen. So konnte ich mein D-Wheel problemlos parkieren und war auch schnell wieder aus der Garage raus wenn ich am Morgen ein bisschen spät dran war. Ausserdem musste ich es nicht noch lange hin und her schieben bis es endlich ordentlich eingeparkt war.

Ich verstaute schnell die ersten beiden Taschen mit Einkäufen im Kühlschrank und in den Regalen als ich von unten einen Tumult vernahm.

Als ich die Treppe hinunter kam, sah ich einen Jüngling in unserer Garage stehen, der grosse Reden schwang. Ich ging zu meinem D-Wheel und wollte noch den Boardcomputer ausschalten und die restlichen Einkäufe verstauen. Ehe ich jedoch meine Hand ausstrecken konnte, wurde ich gepackt, herumgewirbelt und blickte direkt in die Augen des Jünglings.

„Ich bin Lyndon! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen! Was macht so eine Schönheit wie du inmitten der D-Wheels?", quatschte mich der Junge, der sich Lyndon nannte, voll.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner linken Hüfte und wurde schon wieder herumgezerrt.

„Diese Schönheit, wie du sie nennst, heisst Amy. Und sie gehört zu mir!", Crows Tonfall klang gefährlich und in seinen Augen glitzerte die pure Mordlust. Es scheint so, als wäre jemand eifersüchtig.

„Ich sage immer, ein Freund ist ein Grund aber kein Hindernis!", laberte Lyndon wieder drauflos. Er packte wieder meine Hand und zerrte daran. „Gehst du mit mir aus?", der Jüngling setzte wohl gerade seinen besten Hundeblick ein um mich zu überzeugen.

Crow zog mich näher an sich heran. Crows Griff glich einem Schraubstock als er mich an sich zog. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Was war denn heute los, dass alle an mir rumzerren müssen?!

Crow wollte gerade zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzen, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er etwas sagen konnte: „Ich kann gut für mich alleine reden!", ich zwängte mich aus Crows Schraubstockgriff und strich meine Kleider glatt ehe ich mich an Lyndon wandte: „Wie du siehst, bin ich vergeben. Und wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, bin ich demjenigen absolut treu. Also spar dir deinen peinlichen Hundeblick und grab andere Mädchen an. Und Akiza brauchst du auch nicht angraben. Bei der wirst du nicht landen können", bemerkte ich trocken als ich sah wie er Akiza anschielte.

Akiza nickte zum Dank und Lyndon setzte sich enttäuscht auf einen Stuhl und begann ausschweifend zu erzählen, warum, wie und wie lange er weg war und warum er jetzt zurückgekommen war.

Ich schaltete mein D-Wheel aus, kramte die letzten Einkäufe aus meiner Box zusammen und ging hoch um sie zu verstauen.

„Was sollte das gerade werden da unten?", ich wusste das Crow mir nach oben gefolgt war. Seine Schritte waren auf der Holztreppe deutlich zu hören.

„Der Typ gräbt dich hier einfach so an. Ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen. Du bist meine Freundin!", Crow war immer noch wütend.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Crow. Danke", ich lächelte um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es schätzte, wenn er mich in Schutz nahm. Allerdings wurde ich übergangslos ernst: „Aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass du mir erstens mit deinem Griff wehgetan hast und mich zweitens für mich geantwortet hast, als hätte ich keine eigene Meinung?", nun wurde auch ich sauer. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sich zwischen Ihnen eine steile Falte bildete. Ich war kein kleines Kind mehr das von jemandem bevormundet werden musste!

Crows Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Wut zu Betroffenheit. Er verwarf hilflos die Hände ehe er sprach: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder bevormunden. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass du mich irgendwann plötzlich verlässt, weil du einen anderen hast. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich glaube, ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn du mich irgendwann für einen anderen verlassen würdest." Ich konnte seinem Gesicht das schlechte Gewissen und die Angst förmlich ansehen. Ich lächelte. Er war so süss, wenn er sich schämte.

Ich legte meine Einkäufe und meine Tasche neben der Spüle ab und ging zu ihm hinüber. Bei ihm angekommen umarmte ich ihn. Als er mich nicht umarmte schaute ich ihn an und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Crow. Ich habe doch gesagt: Wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, dann bin ich der Person bedingungslos treu. Und wir haben so vieles miteinander durchgemacht und so viele Abenteuer zusammen bestanden… Glaubst du, ich wäre dir hinterher gesprungen und mir die Wunden auf meinem Rücken und meinem Unterarm zufügen lassen wenn ich dich nicht über alles in der Welt lieben würde? Ausserdem hast du ja immer gesagt, dass ich wegen der Narbe auf meinem Unterarm zu dir gehöre.", ich grinste ihn an und zwinkerte ihm bei meinem letzten Satz neckisch zu.

Crow schien einige Sekunden zu brauchen ehe er kapierte was ich gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete grinsend: „So wie ich dich kenne sicher nicht."

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und drückte mich fest an sich. Dieses Mal war die feste Umarmung angenehm und nicht schmerzhaft. „Entschuldige bitte", flüsterte Crow.

Ich drückte ihn und antwortete: „Vergeben und Vergessen."

Wir lösten uns voneinander und Crow küsste mich. Anfangs zwar noch vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst mich zu verletzen, dann wurde er aber immer leidenschaftlicher.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid mit eurem Geschlabber könnt ihr runterkommen!", Jack war mehr als nur ein bisschen angepisst.

Crow und ich schauten einander an und grinsten. Es war schön verliebt zu sein!

Schnell machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten. Scheinbar hatte Lyndon etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen.

Unten angekommen sah ich ihn immer noch auf dem Stuhl sitzen und erzählen. Allerdings war er in sich zusammengesunken und wirkte nicht mehr so aufgedreht wie noch vor fünf Minuten.

Nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte, wussten wir, dass er der Sohn von Zora war und nach einem Streit weggelaufen war um irgendwo eine Uhrmacherlehre zu machen. Als ich zu Yusei schaute, sah ich, wie er grinste. Bevor ich eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, sagte Yusei: „Jetzt erklärt sich auch, wieso Zora immer so auf Crow und Jack rumhackt."

Ich musste grinsen. Stimmt, das erklärte einiges. Unter anderem auch wieso Crow und Jack immer die Schuldigen waren, wenn mal etwas schief ging in der Garage. Auch wenn sie gar nicht schuld daran hatten. Crow, Jack und Lyndon begriffen anscheinend nicht was Yusei meinte und schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an. Yusei bemerkte ihre fragenden Blicke und erklärte: „Nun, Zora scheint in euch, Crow und Jack, Ihren Sohn, also dich Lyndon, zu sehen. Und daher behandelt sie unseren Freund auch gleich wie dich."

Phu, gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt Yusei. Ich atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

Wenn er auch noch gesagt hätte, dass sie dasselbe Temperament haben, dann wäre der Streit vorprogrammiert gewesen.

Was nun kam, war eigentlich logisch. Unsere Truppe überredete den Jungen Mann, sich bei seiner Mutter zu entschuldigen. Statt sich aber zu entschuldigen, schwang Lyndon grosse Reden und verärgerte seine Mutter. Diese wurde wieder wütend, weil sie ihren Sohn nicht nochmals an der Turmuhr rumwerkeln lassen wollte, aus Angst, es könnte noch mehr kaputtgehen.

Als Lyndon abhauen wollte stellte Crow ihn zu einem Duell. Lyndon wollte die Herausforderung erst nicht annehmen, stimmte aber dann doch zu, als Crow ihm einen Deal anbot. Wenn Lyndon verlor, musste er hier bleiben und die Uhr reparieren und sich bei seiner Mutter entschuldigen. Wenn er gewann, könnte er machen was er wollte. Er könnte auch wieder abhauen, wenn er wollte.

Die beiden lieferten sich ein spannendes Duell, obwohl relativ schnell klar war, dass Lyndon ein Gambler-Deck hatte und extrem auf sein Glück vertraute.

Trotz des harten Duells konnte ich mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Lyndons „Uhrmonster" Crows „Gale, der Wirbelwind" verschlang und ihn anschliessend wie bei einer Kuckucksuhr aus seinem Mund springen liess. Ich liebte die Schwarzflügelmonster genauso wie Crow, aber diese Situation war wirklich zum schiessen! Auch Jack, Akiza und Yusei konnten sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Szene sah wirklich UHRkomisch aus. Lyndon wollte während des Duelles immer wieder abhauen, konnte aber jedes Mal von Crow überzeugt werden zu bleiben. Als Lyndon mit seinem Synchromonster Crow direkt angriff, liess dieser den Angriff durch, obwohl er noch eine verdeckte Karte auf dem Feld hatte. Crow hatte das Duell durch diesen Angriff verloren.

Die Monster kehrten wieder zurück in die Welt der Duellgeister und Lyndon machte sich an die Arbeit die Uhr zu reparieren, die er vor vielen Jahren kaputtgemacht hatte. Obwohl er gewonnen hatte und eigentlich hätte gehen können, entschied er sich doch dazu zu bleiben und alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Zora, die neben Crow stand, lächelte und sagte an Crow gewandt: „Danke Crow"

Dieser grinste verlegen und kratze sich am Kopf. „Kein Ding. Hab ich doch gerne gemacht."

Während Lyndon damit beschäftigt war die Uhr zu reparieren ging ich zu Crow und sprach ihn an: „Lass mich raten: Deine verdeckte Karte war „Spiegelkraft" hab ich recht?"

Crow nickte blickte gebannt zur Uhr hinauf. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Ich wusste wieso Crow die Falle nicht ausgelöst hatte und sich besiegen liess. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Lyndon zog einmal im Leben etwas durch und vertraute auf die Fähigkeiten, die er hatte. Wie oft haben wir auf die Kinder eingeredet, wenn sie weglaufen wollten oder sich etwas nicht zutrauten? Oft, manchmal nächtelang. Ich lächelte. Die Zeiten waren hart, aber schön. Ich möchte sie nicht missen.

Nach knapp anderthalb Stunden begann er Uhrenzeiger sich plötzlich zu drehen und unter der Uhr öffnete sich ein Fenster in dem Puppen, mit den verschiedensten Instrumenten, sich im Kreis drehten und eine Melodie spielten.

Lyndon hatte die Uhr tatsächlich wieder zum Laufen gebracht!


	11. Crashtown

„Essen!", ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Hoffentlich konnte ich mit meiner Stimme das dröhnen von zwei D-Wheel-Motoren übertönen.

Während Crow und Jack seit den Morgenstunden mit Bruno an ihren D-Wheels rumwerkelten, war ich mit Putzen und Kochen beschäftigt.

Als ich das Getrappel von drei Paar Schuhen auf der Treppe hörte, wusste ich, dass sie mich gehört hatten.

Während sich die drei Jungs die Finger wuschen, tischte ich das Essen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf. Wenn wir zusammen assen, dann meistens im Wohnzimmer am kleinen Salontischchen. Einen Esstisch mit dazugehörigen Stühlen wurde von Crow, Yusei und Jack als überflüssig empfunden, darum wurde auch keiner gekauft.

„Sag mal, wie lange ist Yusei jetzt eigentlich schon weg?", Jacks Frage galt mir. Die Terminverwaltung war bei meinem Einzug in die WG mir übertragen worden. Wenn ich die Termine der Jungs nicht im Griff hatte, hatte sie keiner im Griff.

„Knapp eine Woche. Wieso?", ich wusste schon auf was er herauswollte. Vor circa einer Woche war so ein ominöser Brief bei uns eingetroffen. In dem schrieb eine gewisse Barbara, dass Kalin in Gefahr stecke. Ohne zu zögern hockte sich Yusei natürlich gleich auf sein  
D-Wheel und fuhr Richtung Crash-Town. Er sagte, er würde in spätestens einer Woche zurück sein. Heute war der letzte Tag dieser Woche.

„Nun, Yusei sagte, er würde in einer Woche zurück sein. Heute ist der letzte Tag. Ich finde, wir sollten mal in dieses Crash-Town fahren und nachschauen was da genau los ist. Ich traue dem ganzen nicht.", Jack hatte recht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Wenn wir morgen früh aufbrechen, sind wir gegen Abend dort.", rechnete Crow vor.

„Na gut, dann machen wir das so.", beschloss Jack. Ich nickte zustimmend.

Wir putzten schweigend die Garage fertig, gingen anschliessend der Reihe nach duschen, packten unsere Sachen und bereiteten unsere D-Wheels vor.

Wir gingen früh schlafen. Morgen würde uns eine lange Fahrt bevorstehen.

Am nächsten Tag erreichten wir Crash-Town in der Abenddämmerung. Die Sonne hatte den Horizont noch nicht erreicht. Schnell versteckten wir unsere D-Wheels und schlichen uns zu der Stadt. Als wir sie erreichten, sahen wir Yusei und Kalin zusammen in einem Duell gegen einen schmierigen Typen, der aussah wie eine Mischung aus Mafioso und Cowboy.

„Crow, geh du auf das Dach mit dem Wassertank.", auf Crows fragenden Blick hin erklärte ich: „Du bist der beste Schütze von uns. Egal ob mit Worten oder sonstigen Sachen. Ich bin mir sicher der Kerl versucht irgendeinen miesen Trick. Da hast du das Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite."

Crow nickte und verschwand zwischen den Häuserzeilen. „Jack. Du schnappst dir die Frau dort. Ich bin sicher die wird Yusei und Kalin mit den Kindern unter Druck setzen wollen.", Jack nickte ebenfalls, doch bevor er ging, fragte er: „Was machst du?"

Ich blickte nochmals zu dem Mafioso-Cowboy-Typ und grinste kampflustig. „Ich werde mich hinter den Typen dort schleichen. Falls es dir nicht entfallen ist, ich bin eine Psy-Duellantin und meine Monster können ihn festhalten wenn er versucht Faxen zu machen."

Schnell trennten Jack und ich uns und jeder schlich in die angegebene Richtung.

Wie erwartet, richtete der Kerl seine Waffe auf Kalin und wollte abdrücken. Doch bevor sich der Schuss lösen konnte, flog ein schwarzer, kreisrunder Schatten durch die Luft und traf die Pistole. Sie wurde dem Typen aus der Hand geschlagen, der Schuss löste sich und verschwand in den Abendhimmel.

„Sag mal! Wie sprichst du denn mit meinen Freunden! Das wirst du mal schön bleiben lassen!", Crows Auftritt war geglückt. „Crow?", Kalin schien überrascht. Schnell blickte ich zu der Frau, die bei den Kindern stand und entdeckte im Schatten hinter ihr Jack. Hoffentlich klappte der Überraschungsangriff!

Die Frau band die Kinder los und bedrohte sie mit der Peitsche. Allerdings kam sie nicht weit. Jack trat ihr die Peitsche aus den Händen und warf sie zu Boden. Jack du Gentleman...

„Du wolltest doch nicht etwa schon gehen, oder? Soweit ich weiss, ist das Duell noch nicht zu Ende!", er stellte sicher, dass die Frau keinen Mist mehr machen konnte.

„Jack auch?", Kalins Überraschung wurde zu Verwirrung.

Als ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Typen richtete, sah ich dass er aus dem Schuh noch eine weitere Pistole zog und auf Crow richtete. Verdammt Crow verzieh dich!

Ich brachte meine Duel-Disc in den Duellmodus und beschwor „Finsterniseruptions-Drache".

Der Kerl wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt als mein Drache landete. Ehe er reagieren konnte schnappte sich mein Drache das Schiesseisen und zerdrückte es.

„Wag es nicht nochmal eine Waffe auf meinen Freund zu richten!", ich war stinkwütend. Und diese Wut übertrug sich auf meinen Drachen der grollend zu knurren begann. „Wenn du noch so ein Mätzchen startest, könnte es gut sein, dass mein Drache dich mit seinem Abendessen verwechselt!", mein Knurren schien nicht weniger grollend zu sein wie das meines Monsters.

Kalin lachte: „Die Beschützer sind wieder vereint! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Crow, Jack und ich nickten zur Bestätigung. Was als nächstes geschah ging sehr schnell.

Der Kerl jagte mit einem Fernzünder die ganze Stadt in die Luft und verschwand anschliessend mit seinem D-Wheel in der Wüste. Durch die Explosion verlor ich kurze Zeit die Konzentration und mein Drache verschwand.

Kalin konnte sich Yuseis D-Wheel ausborgen und stellte ihn in der Wüste zu einem Duell, welches der Kerl schliesslich durch Kalins Knochenschützen und seines ewig infernalen Aufsteigers verlor.

Als die Missetäter abgeführt wurden, fanden wir uns alle beim Westeingang der Stadt ein. Die Beschützer wieder vereint, wie in den guten alten Zeiten. Ich freute mich zu sehen, dass es Kalin scheinbar gut ging.

Yusei war der erste, der das Wort ergriff: „Du willst wirklich hierbleiben Kalin? Überleg' dir das!"

Kalin lächelte und antwortete: „Ja ich bleibe. Ich habe Nico und West versprochen, dass ich auf sie aufpasse und irgendjemand muss hier in der Stadt nach dem Rechten sehen, oder?"

Nico schaute zu Kalin und sagte: „Ich bin so froh."

Auch West ergriff, mit Blick zu Kalin das Wort: „Das wird super!"

Yusei blickte zu den Kindern und lächelte. Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen was er sich dachte. Schliesslich kannte ich meinen besten Freund lange genug.

Er war glücklich, dass Kalin endlich wieder einen Sinn im Leben gefunden hatte, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Ich grinste Crow schief an. Kalin war wie wir. Auch wir hatten uns bis vor einigen Monaten um Kinder gekümmert.

Yusei wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er von Kalin angesprochen wurde. „Yusei, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, wäre ich jetzt… Ach egal!", Kalin lächelte und trat auf Yusei zu.

Ehe er die Hand ausstreckte sagte er: „Ich danke dir mein Freund!"

Bevor Yusei einschlug antwortete er: „Für dich immer!", er lachte, als er Kalin die Hand reichte.

„War doch ganz nett, dass sich die Beschützer mal wieder zusammengefunden haben. Wir haben ordentlich gerockt!", Crow lächelte, wie auch Jack und ich.

Jack blickte zu Crow und antwortete: „Da hast du wohl recht! Ich muss zwar nicht jeden Tag Kalin hinterherrennen, aber es war schon schön mal an die guten alten Zeiten erinnert zu werden."

„Da hast du Recht. Wir haben damals einiges zusammen durchgemacht.", ich erinnerte mich gut und gern an die Zeiten, in welchen Kalin, Yusei, Crow, Jack und ich das Team „Die Beschützer" waren und in Satellite ordentlich aufgeräumt hatten. Durch unsere Bemühungen wurde Satellite ein angenehmerer Ort zum Leben.

Plötzlich grinste Kalin und schaute zu mir und Crow. „Schön, dass es mit euch endlich geklappt hat. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste euch nachhelfen.", sagte er an uns gewandt.

Crow hatte wohl ähnlich doof aus der Wäsche geguckt wie ich. Kalin fing an zu lachen. Yusei grinste und zwinkerte Kalin zu: „Du sagst es"

Kalin schaute Yusei zuerst verwundert an und fing noch mehr an zu lachen.

Crow schien gar nichts mehr zu kapieren. Ich wusste um was es ging, zog es aber vor, Crow im ungewissen zu lassen. Wenn er erfahren würde, dass Yusei und die anderen uns ein bisschen nachgeholfen hatten, wäre der Streit vorprogrammiert. Crow wäre sicher nicht lange sauer auf die beiden, aber es würde trotzdem für Streit sorgen.

Einer nach dem anderen musterte uns Kalin nochmal, lächelte wieder und hob seine Hand, mit nach oben gerichtetem Daumen.

Wir vier lächelten nun ebenfalls und taten es Kalin gleich. Die Beschützer sagten sich für immer „Lebewohl".

Kalin stand so lange mit West und Nico beim Stadteingang, bis er hinter dem Horizont verschwand, als wir uns immer weiter von der Stadt entfernten.


	12. Robert Pearson

„Hatschi!", Na toll! Kaum war die Gehirnerschütterung auskuriert, fange ich mir eine Erkältung ein. Hoffentlich stecke ich die anderen drei nicht an.

„Hatschi!", Mist! Mich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Meine Nase lief und war rot, mein Hals tat höllisch weh, ich musste andauernd niessen und meine Bronchien waren total zugeschleimt. Mein Kopf und meine Ohren taten nun seit heute Morgen auch noch weh. Scheint als hätte ich eine ausgewachsene Sommergrippe erwischt.

„Hatschi!", schon wieder. Ich sass auf Crows Bett, unsere Decke fest um mich gewickelt und fror trotzdem, obwohl ich schwitzte. Na bestens. Fieber hatte ich also auch. Ich musste gerade zum was-weiss-ich-wievielten Mal niessen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Crow eintrat.

„Oh Mann, dich hat es aber ganz schön erwischt wie?", er schloss die Tür und erst jetzt sah ich, was er alles dabei hatte. „Hier. Die konnte ich noch irgendwo auftreiben.", Crow breitete noch eine zweite Decke über mich aus und wickelte mich fest darin ein. Als nächstes legte er vier Päckchen Papiertaschentücher auf den Nachttisch. „Hier sieht's ja aus wie nach einem Massaker!", er grinste als er den Papiertaschentücherfriedhof beim Abfalleimer sah. Ich versuchte den Abfalleimer zu treffen, aber versenken konnte ich vielleicht von zwanzig Versuchen einen.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Aufstehen ging schlecht. Mit der Erkältung war auch der Schwindel zurückgekehrt.

Crow sammelte die Papiertaschentücher zusammen und schmiss sie in den Abfalleimer.

„So! Das wäre erledigt.", er stand auf und verliess das Zimmer, nur um eine halbe Minute später wieder zurückzukommen. Er hatte ein Tablett mit einer Kanne frischem Tee und eine Schüssel Suppe dabei. Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und wollte mir die Schüssel in die Hände geben. Allerdings war ich so schwach, dass ich die Schüssel kaum halten konnte. „Na dann, anders rum! Achtung Mund auf, hier kommt der Suppenflieger!", ein breites Grinsen zierte Crows Gesicht als er mir einen Löffel Suppe vor die Nase hielt. Bevor ich den Mund aufmachte streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus. Das soll er sich nicht zur Gewohnheit machen. „Die ist lecker! Hast du die gekocht?", fragte ich zwischen zwei Löffeln mit Suppe.

Crow nickte: „Mit gaaaaanz viel Liebe gemacht!", sein Grinsen ging fast bis zu seinen Ohren hoch.

Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen. Er wusste wie er mich zum Lachen bringen konnte. Selbst wenn es mir noch so schlecht geht.

Nachdem Crow mich gefüttert hatte und ich eine Tasse leckeren Tee getrunken hatte legte ich mich hin. Ich war müde und wollte schlafen. Crow deckte mich noch zu und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er das Zimmer verliess.

Einige Tage später war ich dank Crows intensiver Pflege schon wieder auf den Beinen. Als Crow am Morgen schlaftrunken die Leiter mehr runterfiel als –kletterte begrüsste ich ihn bereits mit einem: „Guten Morgen" und dem dazugehörigen Kuss.

„Was machst du denn schon so frühmorgens?", Crow gähnte und streckte sich.

„Wir haben zehn Uhr Crow. Das ist nicht frühmorgens.", ich saugte weiterhin munter den Staub den sich angesammelt hatte. Ausser Crow war keiner der Jungs auf die Idee gekommen mal mit dem Staubsauger in der Wohnung Gassi zu gehen als ich krank war. Entsprechend sah der Boden und auch der Rest der Wohnung aus.

Jack kehrte gerade von einer Ausfahrt zurück. „Morgen allerseits!", begrüsste er uns fröhlich, als er die Küche betrat.

Crow murrte zur Antwort und ich begrüsste ihn mit einem „Guten Morgen!"

Er war noch halb am Schlafen als er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Tisch setzte. Ich kannte doch meinen Siebenschläfer. Am liebsten so lange wie möglich im Bett bleiben und wenn er dann mal wach war, brauchte er mindestens eine halbe Stunde und einen Kaffee um auf Touren zu kommen.

Crow zog sich nach seinem Kaffee um, setzte sich auf sein D-Wheel und verschwand durch das Garagentor. Stimmt ja, heute war es schon drei Jahre her, seit Robert Pearson, ein guter Freund von mir und Crow, bei einem Feuer ums Leben kam. Ich machte mich daran, das Geschirr abzuspülen als Yusei die Leiter runter gestiegen kam und sich zu Jack an den Tisch setzte.

„Wo ist Crow denn schon so früh hin? Er hat, soweit ich weiss, heute keine Lieferungen zu machen.", Yusei rieb sich die Augen

Ich schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, als ich antwortete: „Heute vor drei Jahren starb ein guter Freund von uns, Robert Pearson, bei einem Feuer."

Ich drehte mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Yusei um: „Ausserdem haben wir zehn Uhr morgens. Das ist nicht früher morgen."

Yusei brummte etwas Unverständliches und trank seinen Kaffee.

Jack blickte mich verwundert an: „Wer soll dieser Robert Pearson sein? Ausserdem: Wenn er ein Freund von euch beiden ist, warum gehst du dann nicht mit Crow an sein Grab?"

Ich seufzte. „Am besten fragst du Crow selber, wer Robert war. Ich war zwar genauso lange bei ihm, aber Crow kannte ihn besser. Und warum ich nicht mit Crow an sein Grab gehe? Crow plagt sich seit Pearsons Tod mit etwas herum. Darum war er auch die vorherigen beiden Jahre immer alleine beim Grab. Ich werde Crow erst zu Pearsons Grab begleiten, wenn er das, was ihn plagt, bereinigen konnte. Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit Pearsons Tod zu tun. Er hat mir nie erzählt um was es geht und ich habe meinerseits auch nie nachgefragt. Ich hoffe lediglich, dass er bald die Antworten findet, die er sucht. Es frisst ihn immer mehr auf.", ich blickte immer noch unverwandt aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien aber mir war eher nach Regen zu mute.

„Und wann hast du vor, euren Freund zu besuchen?", Yusei hatte sich zwischenzeitlich einen zweiten Kaffee gemacht, aber unserer Unterhaltung weiterhin aufmerksam zugehört.

Ich begann wieder das Geschirr zu spülen. Eigentlich war es sauber, aber ich brauchte etwas, um meine Finger zu beschäftigen. „Ich war gestern an seinem Grab. Die letzten beiden Jahre habe ich ihm, wie auch Crow, Blumen gebracht und mit ihm geredet. Ich erzähle ihm jedes Jahr, welche Fortschritte ich mit meinem D-Wheel gemacht habe, was daran umgebaut wurde, wie es Crow und den Kindern geht und was wir so erleben. Ihr müsst wissen, Crow und Pearson haben zusammen mein D-Wheel gebaut um es mir zu meinem 16 Geburtstag geschenkt.", die Erinnerungen taten weh. Es war eine schöne Zeit und endete viel zu früh und viel zu brutal für Pearson.

„Sag mal Amy, warum die gleiche Form wie Crows D-Wheel?", Yusei hatte seine zweite Tasse Kaffee zwischenzeitlich leergetrunken.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ich weiterfuhr: „Ursprünglich gehörte Crows D-Wheel Pearson. Ich weiss lediglich, dass Crow das D-Wheel und das Deck von Pearson nach seinem Tod übernommen hat. Was da aber genau passiert ist müsst ihr ihn selber fragen. Nun, die Form des D-Wheels hat mich immer an einen Vogel oder einen Drachen erinnert. Und mir gefiel die kompakte und schnittige Bauweise. Robert hatte mich mal auf seinem D-Wheel fahren lassen und ich war damals hin und weg von der Maschine. Crow hatte, laut Pearsons Aussage, die Szene mitbekommen und wollte mir eine Freude machen. Pearson hatte er um Hilfe und Rat gefragt, weil er das D-Wheel am besten kannte. Und so kam es dazu."

Ehe die beiden Jungs weitere Fragen stellen konnten, beendete ich die Diskussion mit den Worten: „So Schluss jetzt! Wenn ihr mehr über Robert und unsere Zeit bei ihm erfahren wollt, fragt Crow. Er kannte Robert wie gesagt besser, er weiss, was beim Feuer geschah. Ausserdem möchte ich wirklich nicht, dass ich etwas erzähle, was er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte."

Ich packte das Geschirr wieder in die Schränke, setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel und fuhr in der Stadt herum. An diesem Tag im Jahr ging es weder Crow noch mir gut. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Crow sich verantwortlich fühlte, dass er weder Pearson aus dem Feuer retten, noch die Ursache des Feuers klären konnte. Und mir ging es nicht gut, weil es Crow nicht gut ging und weil heute vor drei Jahren einer unserer besten Freunde auf grausame Art und Weise sein Leben lassen musste.

Als ich von meinem Ausflug zurückkam, sah ich Crow gegen eine Strassenlaterne lehnen und mit Trudge und Mina reden. Als ich mit meinem D-Wheel neben Crow hielt und den Helm auszog, hörte ich Trudge sagen: „… das würdest auch erfahren wollen. Deshalb sind wir hergekommen."

Meine fragenden Blicke wurden ignoriert. Als ich auf das Foto sah, welches Crow in der Hand hielt, sah ich eine mir unbekannte Karte. „Karmesinroter Mephist…", Crows Stimme war nachdenklich.

Als Trudge und Mina gegangen waren, fragte ich Crow: „Hey Crow, was ist genau los?"

Crow schaute mich an, blickte aber gleichzeitig durch mich hindurch. Er war mit seinen Gedanken weit, weit weg.

„Laut Trudge und Mina gibt es neue Erkenntnisse was Roberts Tod anbelangt. Er hat vor seinem Tod gegen jemanden ein Duell bestritten und derjenige hat die Karte „Karmesinroter Mephist" im Deck."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", ich hatte eine Ahnung was er tun wollte, wollte aber von Crow die Bestätigung.

Crow blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel: „Ich werde mal zu Bolton fahren. Er kannte Robert mindestens genauso gut wie ich. Allerdings…", jetzt kehrten Crow Gedanken zurück in die hiesige Dimension: „Habe ich kein D-Wheel. Meines macht faxen und Bruno schaut, was er machen kann."

Ich stieg von meinem D-Wheel und antwortete mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln: „Hier, du kannst meines nehmen. Solange du es wieder heil nach Hause bringst!", der letzte Satz war neckisch gemeint. Ich wollte Crow aufmuntern.

„Danke Amy!", Crow schien meine Bemühungen bemerkt zu haben. Er nahm mich in den Arm, küsste mich und drückte mich danach fest an sich.

„Danke vielmal!", scheinbar war ihm die Sache mit Robert wichtiger als ich gedacht hatte.

Er holte seinen Helm aus der Garage, setzte sich auf mein D-Wheel und lächelte mir zum Abschied zu, eher er Gas gab und verschwand.

Als ich in die Garage zurückkehrte, schauten mich drei Paar Augen neugierig an. „Raus jetzt mit der Sprache! Was ist hier los!", Jack war sauer, weil er nicht wusste, was hier gespielt wurde.

Nun gut. Ich konnte es nicht länger geheim halten. Egal ob es Crow gefällt oder nicht. Ich muss ihnen zumindest erzählen wie Robert umgekommen war und warum wir so komisch drauf waren. Wenn Yusei oder Jack so komisch drauf wären würde mir auch irgendwann der Kragen platzen.

Ich schnappte mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich verkehrt rum drauf, ehe ich die ganze Story zu erzählen begann. Die Zeit nach den Beschützern, in welcher Crow und ich nicht wussten wohin mit uns. Dann tauchte Pearson auf und nahm uns beide mit zu sich. Wir bauten mit den Kindern D-Wheels und Duel-Disks, lernten ihnen das Duellieren und zeigten den Kindern, dass sie von niemandem abhängig sind und alles, was sie wollen, aus eigener Kraft erreichen können. Bevor ich über die Nacht von Roberts Tod erzählte, musste ich zweimal tief schlucken. Der Schmerz sass nach all den Jahren immer noch sehr tief. Auch ich glaubte nicht daran, dass Pearsons Tod ein Unfall war. War das vielleicht der Grund warum es nach drei Jahren immer noch so wehtat, daran zu denken?

Als ich mit erzählen fertig war, herrschte einige Minuten stille. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und mit einem Mal, tauchte Crow mit meinem D-Wheel in der Einfahrt auf.

„Hallo Leute! Was macht… Was ist denn hier los?", Crow bemerkte sofort die gedrückte Stimmung in der Garage. Ich stand auf und wollte gerade die Treppe hochgehen als Crow brüllte: „Du hast was?!", ich fuhr zusammen und wäre fast gestolpert. Crow war sauer. Ich wusste, ich hatte ihm versprochen, niemandem etwas zu sagen, bis Roberts Tod aufgeklärt wurde. Aber ich konnte unsere Freunde nicht länger im Ungewissen lassen.

Ich atmete tief durch, drehte mich um und antwortete: „Ja habe ich."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mit dir ausgemacht, dass wir das niemandem sagen, bis alles geklärt ist?!", er deutete zuerst auf sich und dann anklagend auf mich. Crow war sauer, verdammt sauer. Und enttäuscht.

„Ich konnte unsere Freunde nicht länger im Ungewissen lassen.", ich verstand Crow, aber ich verstand auch die anderen. Was sollte ich in dieser Situation tun? Ich war so oder so das Dummerchen im Umzug. Ich sass so oder so zwischen Stuhl und Bank.

„Ich habe mit dir abgemacht, dass wir nichts erzählen, bis nicht alles geklärt ist. Aber ich sehe gerade, wie viel Wert dein Wort eigentlich hat!", Autsch! Seine Worte trafen wie ein Pfeil mitten durch mein Herz. Ich fuhr nochmals zusammen und biss mir so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass sie zu bluten begann.

Schnell drehte ich mich um, ehe er meine Tränen sehen konnte. Ich beherrschte meine Stimme nur mühsam: „Mein Wort ist viel Wert Crow! Aber es kann auch nicht sein, dass unsere Freunde hier Jahr um Jahr dasitzen und nicht wissen was vor sich geht!", meine Stimme klang fest und entschlossen, aber mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Ich wollte doch nicht mit ihm Streiten. Und jetzt sieht er mich als Verräterin an. „Anscheinend ist dir Robert nicht so wichtig wie du immer vorgegeben hast. Wie es scheint, hast du dich damals nur bei uns eingeschlichen um uns ausnutzen zu können!", Crows Worte trafen mich nochmals wie Pfeile in meiner Brust. Das war also seine Meinung von mir. Eine kleine hinterhältige Person die andere nur ausnutzt? Warum ist er denn überhaupt mit mir zusammen?!

Ich drehte mich um und schrie: „Mir waren Robert und du nie egal! Aber wenn du so von mir denkst, ist es wohl besser wenn ich für immer von hier verschwinde! Ich frage mich sowieso wieso du mit mir zusammen bist wenn du so schlecht von mir denkst!", heisse Tränen flossen über meine Wangen. . Ich starrte Crow noch einige Sekunden aus tränenverschleierten Augen an ehe ich mich umdrehte und die Treppe hochrannte. Ich war wütend. Ich war enttäuscht. Ich war verletzt.

Auf einer der Stufen rutschte ich aus, schlug mit dem Knie auf eine der Stufen und schrammte es mir dabei heftig auf. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf, rannte den Rest der Treppe hoch, erklomm so schnell wie möglich die Leiter und verschwand in der Gerümpelkammer. Das fünfte Zimmer im Obersten Stock wurde benutzt, um allerlei Gerümpel, Ersatzteile und Nippes aufzubewahren. Die Tür flog mit einem Knall ins Schloss und schnell drehte ich den Schlüssel. Die verschlossene Türe wäre für Crow und die anderen kein Hindernis, wenn sie wirklich in das Zimmer wollten. Aber ich wollte damit zeigen, dass ich alleine sein und niemanden sehen wollte.

Ich zog mich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zurück. Versteckt zwischen Haufen von Kisten und zimmerhohen Regalen, die mit allerlei Kram vollgestopft waren, sank ich zu Boden. Ich lehnte gegen die Wand, zog mein unverletztes Knie so nahe an mich heran, wie es nur ging. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf mein Knie und begann zu weinen. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?!

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geweint hatte. Irgendwann schlief ich mit Kopfschmerzen ein. Ich hatte keine Tränen zum Weinen mehr.

Als ich nach einiger Zeit wieder aufgewacht war, sass Yusei in der anderen Ecke.

Er wirkte besorgt, als er mein Gesicht sah. Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie ich aussah: Verheultes Gesicht, eine rote Nase und rote Augen.

Er hielt mir eine Flasche Wasser hin und fragte: „Geht's wieder etwas?"

Ich schniefte, nahm die Wasserflasche entgegen und trank gierig die halbe Flasche leer ehe ich antwortete: „Es geht wieder. Ich bin nur so unheimlich verletzt. Crow hat mir vorhin indirekt gesagt, dass er mir nicht vertraut und ich in seinen Augen nur eine Heuchlerin und Lügnerin bin. Ich frage mich einfach warum er dann mit mir zusammen ist, wenn er so schlecht von mir denkt…"

Yusei blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster: „Crow hat das nicht so gemeint. Er war wohl im ersten Moment verletzt, als er erfuhr, dass du uns alles erzählt hast. Aber weisst du was er gemacht hat, nachdem du verschwunden warst?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und Yusei fuhr fort: „Zuerst stand er verdattert in der Garage. Nachdem Jack ihm gesagt hatte er sei ein Vollidiot, ist er dir nachgerannt und stand eine geschlagene Stunde vor der Zimmertür und weinte. Er sagte immer wieder, dass es ihm leid täte und er es nicht so gemeint hätte. Er schaute immer wieder die Türe an und flehte, dass du ihm verzeihen und die Türe öffnen sollst."

Ich blickte Yusei verwundert an. „Wie lange war ich denn hier drin?", ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Yusei blickte nach draussen und antwortete: „Circa acht Stunden. Davon hast du wahrscheinlich sieben geschlafen. Crow war nach einer Stunde wieder runter gekommen und sagte, dass es still geworden sei in der Gerümpelkammer."

Er stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub aus seinen Kleidern und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. „Kommst du mit? Crow hat die Duellherausforderung angenommen und in einer halben Stunde geht es los. Er hat das Duell angenommen ohne den geforderten Drachen zu besitzen. Typisch Crow."

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an: „Welches Duell? Welcher Drache?"

Yusei kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Oh, stimmt ja! Davon hast du nicht mitbekommen. Bolton hat Crow zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Wenn Crow verlieren würde, will Bolton den Schwarzgeflügelten Drachen von Crow haben. Crow hat das Duell angenommen, obwohl er den Drachen nicht hat."

„Bolton hat Crow herausgefordert?", ich konnte es nicht glauben. Bolton war damals, nach Pearson unser bester Freund und jetzt fordert er Crow zu einem Duell heraus, welches eindeutig nicht freundschaftlicher Natur war?

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, allerdings jagte ein stechender Schmerz durch mein rechtes Bein. „Autsch!", ich sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen scharf ein und liess mich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

„Du hast dir dein Knie ordentlich aufgeschrammt. Ich werde es dir verarzten bevor wir losfahren.", bemerkte Yusei mit einem Seitenblick auf mein Blutverschmiertes Knie und die ebenso Blutverschmierten Hosen.

Ich hatte das Knie in meiner Aufregung total vergessen. Jetzt, als mir das auffiel, kam der Schmerz. Anscheinend hatte ich mich schlimmer verletzt als angenommen.

Yuseis Hand schwebte immer noch vor meinem Gesicht. Ich nickte und schlug ein. Er half mir auf die Beine zu kommen und stützte mich, während ich mehr schlecht als recht, den Gang zur Leiter entlang humpelte.

In der Küche angekommen hatte Yusei die Wunde ausgewaschen und verbunden. Schnell kletterte ich nochmals nach oben um eine andere Hose anzuziehen. Mir machte es nichts aus, mich mit Löchern in den Kleidern zu zeigen. Aber meine Hose war über und über mit Blut befleckt. Ich sah aus als hätte ich jemanden erstochen. Als ich mich genauer umsah, konnte ich allerdings kein Blut auf dem Gang erkennen. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich den Boden verblutet hatte!

„Du sag mal, hat jemand das Blut weggewischt?", fragte ich Yusei als ich die Leiter herunter eierte.

Yusei blickte auf und antwortete: „Crow und ich haben es aufgewischt bevor es eingetrocknet war."

„hm.", brummte ich und schnappte mir einen Lappen. Bevor wir aufbrechen wollte ich noch das Blut in der Gerümpelkammer aufwischen.

Es dauerte etwas länger, aber als das Blut endlich aufgewischt und der Lappen ausgewaschen war, konnte es losgehen.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf mein D-Wheel. Glücklicherweise brauchte ich mein rechtes Bein nur zum Bremsen. Und da ich diese Bremse, ausser in Duellen, nie brauchte, konnte ich praktisch schmerzfrei zur Duellstrecke fahren.


	13. Der Schwarzgeflügelte Drache

Das Duell zwischen Crow und Bolton hatte bereits begonnen. So schnell ich konnte stieg ich hinter Yusei die Treppe, die zum Kontrollturm führte, hoch und konnte sehen, dass auf Boltons Seite der Karmesinrote Mephist flog. Er hatte also diese Karte im Deck! Dann war er es auch, der sich zuletzt mit Robert duelliert hatte und das Feuer ausgelöst hatte!

Soviel ich erfahren hatte, war der Karmesinrote Mephist eine Karte, welche dem Duellanten ermöglicht dem Gegner Physischen Schaden zuzufügen. Egal ob der Duellant ein Psy-Duellant war oder nicht. Und das ist gefährlich!

Ich sah zu Crow. Das sah nicht gut aus. Crow hatte noch Kochi, die Morgenröte im Spiel und in seinem Gesicht las ich, dass er kurz davor war aufzugeben. Ich sah, dass in Crows Augen Zweifel standen und er nicht wusste, wie er das Duell noch herumreissen konnte.

„Was hat der Karmesinrote Mephist für Spezialeffekte?", ich blickte zu Jack.

„Für jede Karte auf dem Feld nimmt Crow 300 Lebenspunkte Schaden.", brummte Jack. Er war total auf das Duell fixiert.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schuhgetrappel auf der Treppe. Ich drehte mich um und riss überrascht die Augen auf. Die Kinder! Und sie hatten Plakate dabei! Schnell stand ich zur Seite, damit die Kinder alle zusammen ans Fenster konnten. Die kleine Bea nahm ich auf meine Schultern, damit sie auch etwas vom Duell sehen konnte.

„Crow hörst du mich?", Crows Kopf ruckte hoch als er Spikes Stimme über die Lautsprecher hörte. „Hier sind wir!", geleitet von Spikes Stimme blickte er zum Kontrolltower und sah Jack, Yusei, die Kinder und mich dort stehen. Wir standen alle hinter ihm. Auch wenn der Streit noch so gross war, ich würde immer hinter Crow stehen. Komme was wolle!

Die Kinder brüllten aus vollem Halse, trommelten gegen die Glasscheibe und hielten ihre selbstgemalten Plakate in die Höhe.

Spike sprach weiter: „Hörst du mich? Ich bin's, Spike! Wir sind extra gekommen um dich anzufeuern!"

Ich sah wie Crow zu uns blickte und etwas sagte. In seinem Blick sah ich, dass er sich an die guten Zeiten erinnerte.

Er schloss die Augen und plötzlich leuchteten die Drachenmale der Auserwählten auf und gleichzeitig erschien eine Karte auf allen Monitoren!

Ich lächelte! Endlich! Der fünfte Drache! „Was ist das für ein Drache?", Yusei war genauso überrascht wie die anderen.

Ich lächelte, blickte stolz zu Crow und antwortete: „Das Yusei, ist der Schwarzgeflügelte Drachen. Er ist der fünfte Drache der Auserwählten!"

Bruno blickte verwundert auf den Monitor, auf welchem er den Bauplan von Crows D-Wheel sah. „Dann war der Steuerchip, auf den ich nicht zugreifen konnte, eine Karte?", er begriff die Welt nicht mehr.

Ich blickte den Drachen, der nun auf der Fahrbahn neben Crow her flog, fasziniert an und flüsterte: „Er ist wunderschön!", ich war so auf das Duell fixiert, dass ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnahm.

Als sich die Flügel vom Drachen komplett schwarz gefärbt hatten, flog er vor dem Fenster des Kontrollturms vorbei. Der Anblick war atemberaubend und wunderschön!

Crow besiegte Bolton mit einem mächtigen Angriff seines neuen Drachen und gewann das Duell. Die Kinder jubelten und waren stolz auf ihren Helden.

Auf der Rennstrecke weinte Bolton und Crow blickte ihn ernst an. Ich sah, wie sich Crows Lippen bewegten, verstand aber nicht, was er sagte.

Nachdem Crow und Bolton im Verbindungstunnel Richtung Fertigungshalle verschwunden waren, drehten sich Yusei und Jack um und gingen Richtung Ausgang. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", Bea zupfte an Jacks Jacke. Nach Crows Sieg hatte ich sie wieder auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Wir treffen uns mit Crow. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir uns im Innenhof treffen würden. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon dort.", Jack hatte sich umgedreht und war vor Bea in die Hocke gesunken. Bea bedankte sich, lief zu mir und versuchte mich hinter sich herzuziehen. Ich stolperte hinterher und versuchte die Kleine zu bremsen. „Nicht so schnell Bea!"

Als ich mein verletztes Bein belastete, verzog ich mein Gesicht. Mein Knie schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen.

Bea stoppe und schaute mich an als ich ihr hinterher humpelte. Sie musterte mein rechtes Bein. „Was hast du denn gemacht?", sie versuchte scheinbar herauszufinden was passiert war. Ich lächelte und antwortete: „Ich wollte den Jungs schnell etwas zu essen machen und bin dabei die Treppe hochgerannt und ausgerutscht. Dabei habe ich mir mein ganzes Knie böse aufgeschrammt. Jetzt weiss ich warum Martha immer sagt, man soll nicht die Treppe hochrennen."

Bea guckte mich vorwurfsvoll an: „Du verletzt dich ein bisschen oft. Wir haben dich doch erst gerade zusammengeflickt und dann verletzt du dich wieder!"

Ich versuchte zu grinsen, aber mein Gesichtsausdruck sah mehr aus als hätte ich in eine Zitrone gebissen. Die Kleine traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ich nickte und sagte: „Ich bin ein kleines Dummerchen und verletze mich eben oft. Na los, lauf schnell den anderen Kindern hinterher! Sonst macht sich Crow noch sorgen, wenn du nicht auftauchst. Ich finde den Weg schon alleine.", ermunterte ich Bea zum gehen.

Ich hoffte, dass damit das Thema beendet war. Wenn sie älter war, würde sie sicher verstehen warum ich mich in der letzten Zeit so oft verletzt hatte.

Langsam hinkte ich der Gruppe hinterher und traf knapp eine Minute später im Innenhof ein.

Bolton stand etwas Abseits und beobachtete die Gruppe. Als er mich sah, nickte er mir zu. Ich antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Nicken. Es freute mich, dass er endlich eingesehen hatte, was er falsch gemacht hatte und es versuchte geradezubiegen. Rechts vom Durchgang, aus welchem ich als letzte trat, standen Yusei und Jack. Sie blickten, genauso wie Bolton in die Mitte. Dort stand das Black Bird und vor dem Black Bird kniete Crow und die Kinder lagen in seinen Armen.

Ich lächelte innerlich. Die Kinder hatten immer noch dieselbe starke Beziehung zu Crow wie damals, als er sie nach Roberts Tod bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Ich stand im Durchgang und beobachtete die Kinder. Gefühlsregungen auf meinem Gesicht liess ich nicht zu. Und schon gar nicht würde ich den ersten Schritt auf Crow zu machen. Er hatte den Streit angezettelt und ich war der Meinung, dass er sich auch entschuldigen sollte.

Yusei bemerkte meine Ankunft als erste und fragte im Flüsterton, ohne den Blick von Crow zu nehmen: „Alles OK? Geht's mit dem Knie?"

Ich nickte, meinen Blick auf die Kinder gerichtet. Die Kinder lachten und gratulierten Crow immer wieder zu seinem Sieg. Ich glaubte sogar, ein oder zweimal zu hören, wie eines der Kinder sagte, dass es stolz auf seinen grossen Bruder sei.

Crow und ich waren nicht nur wie Eltern für die Kinder, wir waren gleichzeitig auch immer der grosse Bruder und die grosse Schwester gewesen. Wir machten immer den Spagat zwischen guter und manchmal strenger Erziehung und freundschaftlicher Hilfe und Unterstützung.

Crow lächelte, doch ich konnte erkennen, dass es nicht ganz ehrlich war. Er freute sich zwar gewonnen und die Kinder um sich zu haben, aber irgendetwas belastete ihn und er konnte sich nicht über den Sieg freuen. War es die Trauer wegen Roberts Tod oder hatte er noch an der unangenehmen Wahrheit zu knabbern, dass Bolton für Roberts Tod verantwortlich war?

Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf mein unverletztes Bein und beobachtete die Gruppe. Scheinbar hatte Crow meine Bewegung bemerkt und blickte auf. Seine Augen wurden gross, als er mich neben Yusei stehen sah. „Du? Hier?", er war so überrascht, dass er keinen geraden Satz rausbrachte. Ich nickte und antwortete knapp: „Ja. Ich bin auch hier."

Crow stand auf und blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Ich habe eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass du nach unserem Streit nicht kommen würdest. Ich habe dich schliesslich ziemlich angeschnauzt…", Crows Gesichtsausdruck war das pure schlechte Gewissen.

Ich antwortete: „Egal wie heftig der Streit auch sein mag. Wenn du ein Duell fährst oder meine Hilfe brauchst bleibe ich sicher nicht einfach zu Hause. Ich werde immer da sein und dir den Rücken stärken. Das war früher schon immer so und wird sich jetzt sicher nicht ändern. Wir haben uns schon früher hin und wieder so gezofft. Und kannst du dich an ein Duell erinnern, an welchem ich nicht dabei war?"

Mit der Entschuldigung musste Crow schon von sich aus rausrücken. Aber eigentlich hatte ich ihm schon lange verziehen. Schliesslich wusste ich ja wie nahe Crow der Tod von Robert ging und dass er enttäuscht war, als ich unseren Freunden erzählt hatte, was genau in dieser Nacht passiert war.

Bea und Spike lösten sich von Crow und rannten zu mir rüber. Sie versuchten mich Richtung Crow zu ziehen. Als ich mein verletztes Bein belastete, gab dieses unter meinem Gewicht nach. Mein Knie schmerzte. Scheinbar war der Sturz wirklich nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen wie gedacht. Wenn es in ein paar Tagen nicht besser wird, muss ich es wohl oder übel bei einem Arzt abklären lassen. Schon wieder ins Krankenhaus…

„Was ist los grosse Schwester?", Spike wirkte besorgt. Ich blickte zu ihm und lächelte. „Nichts weiter. Ich war etwas ungeschickt und habe mir mein Knie aufgeschrammt. Jetzt macht es noch ein bisschen weh."

Langsam stand ich, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Bea und Spike wieder auf und richtete meinen Blick zu Crow. Die anderen Kinder hatten ebenfalls angefangen an Crow rumzuzerren und rumzuschieben, damit er sich zu mir hinbewegte.

Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Schiefergrauen Augen mich musterten und für einige Sekunden am Knie hängen blieben. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von meinem Knie los und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Wie so oft wenn er das tat, war ich innert Sekunden in ihnen versunken und weit, weit weg von dieser Welt hier. Doch etwas war anders an seinen Augen heute. Sie hatten weder das Spitzbübische, noch das Abenteuer- und Duellhungrige Glitzern in sich.

Crow kam näher, ich bewegte mich nicht vom Fleck. Ich wäre mit meinem Knie auch nicht weit gekommen, wenn ich wirklich hätte weg- oder auf ihn zulaufen wollen. Als Crow bei mir war zog er mich in eine Umarmung und drückte mich fest an sich. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als versuchte er mich festzuhalten, damit ich nicht wieder, wie vor ein paar Stunden, weglaufen konnte. Ich genoss die Umarmung und schmiegte mich an seine Brust. Ich konnte spüren wie Crow einatmete und hörte wie er sagte: „Es tut mir leid, was gestern passiert ist. Ich war einfach wütend über Roberts Tod. Als Mina und Trudge auch noch sagten, dass Roberts Tod kein Unfall war klinkte sich irgendetwas in meinem Kopf aus.", während er sprach, zog er mich noch näher an sich heran und ich umarmte ihn nun ebenfalls.

Plötzlich spürte etwas Nasses auf meiner Wange. Als ich hochsah, konnte ich sehen, dass Crow die Augen geschlossen hatte und weinte. Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte mit meiner Hand die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. „Nun werd' mal nicht gleich sentimental. Sonst fang ich auch gleich wieder an zu heulen.", ich schlug bewusst einen neckisch-scharfen Ton an, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Wenn er noch weiterheulte würde ich auch gleich damit anfangen. Ich spürte bereits wie sich vor meinen Augen Tränenschleier bildeten. Crow wischte sich über seine Augen, fing an zu lächeln und zog mich nochmals in eine Umarmung. Er blickte mich direkt an ehe er sprach: „Danke, dass du trotzdem gekommen bist Amy!"

Ich lächelte. Wie es schien war der Streit beigelegt und Crow hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen. Crow schloss seine Augen und küsste mich. Wie jedes Mal, wenn unsere Lippen sich trafen, explodierte ein wahres Gefühlsfeuerwerk in mir und ich wünschte mir jedes Mal, dass dieser Moment ewig halten würde.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, kamen die Kinder dazu und lachten. Ich nahm Bea und Tylor auf meine Arme und knuddelte sie. Tylor war der kleinste der Jungs und circa ein Jahr älter und einen Kopf grösser als Bea.

Crow und ich blickten zu Bolton. „Was wirst du jetzt tun Bolton?", ich war neugierig ob er die Verantwortung übernehmen würde oder nicht.

Bolton lächelte und antwortete: „Ich werde mich der Polizei stellen und für das gerade stehen, was ich vermasselt habe. Es kommt zwar etwas spät, aber ich hoffe, dass ich damit zumindest einen Teil des Schadens wiedergutmachen kann."

Crow nickte: „Das freut mich zu hören."

Bolton lächelte als er uns musterte. Crow stand neben mir, seinen rechten Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt. Ich hatte immer noch Bea und Tylor auf dem Arm und die anderen Kinder standen um uns herum. „Ein schönes Bild, ihr mit den Kindern. Es freut mich, dass es endlich mit euch geklappt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr einmal genauso viele Kinder haben werdet.", Bolton zwinkerte uns zu, gab Gas und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge.

Ich konnte mich, gerade noch so, in ein verlegenes Grinsen retten, während Crow knallrot anlief. Selbst seine leuchtend Orangen Haare wirkten blass gegen seine Gesichtsfarbe.

Dass wir zusammen waren wussten alle und es war uns nicht mehr peinlich. Aber das mit dem Kinderkriegen ist doch ein bisschen zu weit vorgegriffen…

Yusei und Jack fingen an zu lachen. Scheinbar war zwischen uns vieren, besonders zwischen mir und Crow, wieder alles im Lot.

Ich wendete mich den Kindern zu: „So, Zeit zum nach Hause gehen. Sonst macht sich Martha noch Sorgen um euch und das wollen wir ja nicht oder?"

Alle Kinder schüttelten schnell den Kopf und gemeinsam machten wir uns mit den Kindern auf den Weg nach Satellite zu Martha.


	14. Neue Motoren, Neues Glück

Als wir spätabends in unserer Wohnung ankamen, verarztete Crow nochmals mein Knie. Der Verband und meine Hose hatten sich auf der Heimfahrt auf dem D-Wheel dunkelrot verfärbt. Die Wunde war wohl wieder aufgebrochen als ich das Knie anzog um auf mein D-Wheel zu sitzen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Es machte höllisch weh, als Crow meine Wunde auswusch.

Nachdem mein Knie verbunden war, nahm Crow mich Huckepack und trug mich die Leiter hoch. Ich hätte mit meinem schmerzenden und aufgeschwollenen Knie niemals die Leiter hochsteigen können. Und ich genoss es, nachdem unser Streit beigelegt war, von ihm so verwöhnt zu werden.

Als wir in unserem Zimmer ankamen musterte Crow meine andere Hose. Stimmt ja! Ich hatte das Hosenpaar achtlos ins Zimmer geschmissen weil ich mich sputen musste um rechtzeitig bei Crows Duell einzutreffen. Ich packte die Hosen direkt in den Abfalleimer. So blutig wie die waren, würden die nie wieder sauber werden. Langsam und mühselig schälte ich mich aus meiner Hose, zog mich um und legte mich ins Bett. Die letzten beiden Tage waren nervenaufreibend gewesen. Und das lange Nickerchen in der Gerümpelkammer konnte ich nicht unbedingt als erholsam einstufen.

Als Crow ins Zimmer zurückkam stand ich langsam und schon halb schlafend auf und hinkte langsam Richtung Badezimmer. Ich wollte mir noch kurz die Zähne putzen und mein Gesicht waschen. Nachdem das erledigt war, hinkte ich wieder zurück in unser Schlafzimmer. Crow lag bereits im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Die ganze Sache rund um Roberts Tod hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. Ich wollte mit meinem verletzten Knie nicht über ihn rüber steigen um an meinen Schlafplatz zwischen Crow und der Wand zu gelangen. Womöglich könnte ich ihm auf die Hand oder auf sonst was treten. Langsam und so leise wie möglich hinkte ich um das Bett herum, kletterte vom Fussende aus langsam hinein und kuschelte mich an Crow.

Ich gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und hörte noch ein Momentchen Crows Herzschlag und seiner ruhigen und regelmässigen Atmung zu. Kurz darauf war auch ich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwachte, schlief Crow noch. Leise stand ich auf, zog mich an und schlich mich aus dem Zimmer. Beide Arme und das linke Bein gebrauchend, kletterte ich langsam die Leiter hinunter. Unten angekommen sah ich, dass Yusei, Jack und Bruno am Tisch sassen und Kaffee tranken. „Morgen", ich gähnte und streckte mich. Ich setzte einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser auf, um mir einen Tee aufzubrühen. Kaffee konnte ich noch nie leiden. Lieber trank ich literweise Tee als auch nur einen Schluck von diesem Gebräu zu trinken. Mich schüttelte es schon beim blossen Gedanken an Kaffee.

Während ich darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, hörte ich vom oberen Stock Schritte. Crow hatte wohl auch endlich einen Weg aus dem Bett gefunden. Ich schnappte mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, warf zwei Stück Zucker hinein und stellte die Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine. Diese Investition hatten die Jungs getätigt. Da sie den ganzen Tag so viel Kaffee tranken hatten sie sich die Kaffeemaschine angeschafft. Das restliche Geld wurde alles für Miete, Essen und die D-Wheels ausgegeben. Und für Jacks Kaffeekonsum in den einzelnen Restaurants hier in New Domino City.

Crow gähnte, wünschte allen einen Guten Morgen und schlurfte zur Kaffeemaschine. Ich hatte mich zwischenzeitlich an den Tisch gesetzt und beobachtete Crow über den Rand meiner Teetasse. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich Crows verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, als er seine Tasse unter dem Hahn der Kaffeemaschine stehen sah.

Als er zu mir blickte und das belustigte Funkeln in meinen Augen bemerkte brummelte er etwas, was sich für mich wie ein „Danke" anhörte und startete die Kaffeemaschine. Als er darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee fertig eingegossen wurde, schlief er im stehen fast wieder ein.

Als der Kaffee fertig eingegossen war, stand Crow immer noch vor der Maschine und machte keine Anstalten die Tasse zu nehmen und sich zu uns an den Tisch zu setzten. Er war tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen.

„Nimm jetzt endlich deinen verdammten Kaffee und verschwinde! Andere Leute wollen auch noch Kaffe aufbrühen!", Jack war genervt.

Stimmt ja. Crow und Jack waren beide Morgenmuffel. Bitte nicht ansprechen oder einen Stau vor der Kaffeemaschine verursachen, bevor nicht der erste Kaffee getrunken und das Bett seit einer halben Stunde verlassen worden war. Wer das nicht einhielt konnte schnell den Ärger der beiden auf sich ziehen.

Crow schrak hoch, schnappte sich die Kaffeetasse, stolperte über die eigenen Füsse und hätte sich fast mitsamt dem Kaffee der Länge nach auf die Nase gelegt. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich und die Kaffeetasse mit unmöglichen Verrenkungen fangen und setzte sich neben mich an den Tisch. Jack brühte sich währenddessen in aller Seelenruhe einen weiteren Kaffee auf. Bruno, Yusei und ich sahen einander an und begannen zu lachen. Die Situation war wirklich zu komisch.

Jack und Crow sahen uns genervt an. Sie wollten am Morgen am liebsten ihre Ruhe. Allerdings brauchte es gute fünf Minuten bevor Yusei, Bruno und ich uns von unserem Lachanfall erholt hatten.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde reckte sich Crow und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nun vollends aufgewacht und ansprechbar war.

„Was habt ihr heute eigentlich noch so vor?", Bruno blickte fragend in die Runde.

Yusei, Jack und ich zuckten mit den Schultern. Ich würde mal schauen was das Wetter so macht. Vielleicht mache ich noch eine Ausfahrt mit meinem D-Wheel.

Crow schaute in seinen Kaffee und antwortete: „Ich werde heute wohl noch mal zu Roberts Grab fahren und ihm erzählen, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte. Ihr könnt sonst mitkommen wenn ihr wollt."

Ich nickte. Scheinbar war Crow endlich mit sich selbst ins Reine gekommen, was den Tod von Robert anbelangt. Ich freute mich für ihn. So hatte er eine Last weniger auf seinen Schultern.

Als alle ihren Kaffee und Tee ausgetrunken hatten, wuschen wir das Geschirr ab und machten uns danach auf den Weg zu Roberts Grab. Ich war noch nie mit Crow zusammen dort hochgegangen. Wir schlenderten Arm in Arm langsam durch die Grabreihen, bis wir bei Roberts Grab ankamen. Yusei und Jack waren uns in respektvollem Abstand gefolgt. Sie warteten auch einige Meter entfernt, damit Crow und ich die Möglichkeit hatten, einen Moment alleine mit Robert zu sein. Dafür dankte ich ihnen in Gedanken.

Ich kniete mich neben Crow nieder und legte den Blumenstrauss auf sein Grab, den Crow und ich zusammen gekauft und hergebracht hatten.

Crow blickte auf den Grabstein und begann zu erzählen: „Hallo Robert. Ich soll dir von Bolton ausrichten, dass es ihm leid tut und dass er bereut was er getan hat. Ich habe mich mit ihm duelliert und dabei den Schwarzgeflügelten Drachen erhalten. In dem Duell habe auch ich verstanden, warum du das Geld nie angenommen und uns alle bei dir aufgenommen hast und ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde deinen Drachen in Ehren halten.", er schwieg einige Sekunden ehe er lächelte und fortfuhr: „Und ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen Robert. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Amy. Wir haben zusammen für sie ihr D-Wheel gebaut, weißt du noch? Ich konnte endlich über meinen Schatten springen und ihr meine Gefühle gestehen. Sie ist gerade neben mir."

Als Crow geendet hatte, sah er mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und nickte lächelnd. Nun wollte auch ich noch kurz mit Robert reden: „Hallo Robert, ich bin es, Amy. Ich habe dir damals versprochen gut auf den Heisssporn aufzupassen. Wie du siehst, ist mir das bis jetzt ganz gut gelungen. Wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Verletzungen.", ich verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an die Verletzungen von den D-Wheels und mein schmerzendes Knie. Holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Ich musste dir ja damals versprechen, meinem D-Wheel erst einen Namen zu geben, wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin. Nun habe ich mich entschieden. Ich möchte es gerne „Black Dragon" nennen. In Anlehnung an „Black Bird". Dir und Crow zu ehren."

Crow blickte mich verwundert an. „Robert hat dir diese Versprechen abgenommen?"

Ich nickte, ohne den Blick vom Grabstein zu heben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Crow plötzlich lächelte, als er sich erinnerte. Kurz darauf sprach er wieder zu Robert: „Weißt du noch? Wir hatten damals Amys D-Wheel gerade fertig und hatten es neben deines Gestellt. Damals habe ich gesagt, dass sich die D-Wheels, abgesehen von der Farbe, wie ein Ei dem anderen gleichen. Du hast damals gelacht und gesagt, dass die Fahrer der beiden D-Wheels für einander bestimmt wären und ein Leben lang zusammenbleiben würden. Damals war ich eifersüchtig weil ich glaubte, du wolltest mir Amy wegnehmen, aber ich habe endlich verstanden was du damit gemeint hast."

Ich blickte Crow einen Moment verwirrt an, ehe auch ich begriff und lächelte. Yusei und Jack hatten inzwischen zu der Gruppe aufgeschlossen.

Crow streckte seine Hand aus und wischte den Staub vom Grabstein. Er weinte. Ich legte meinen linken Arm um seine Schultern. Robert war für Crow immer so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater gewesen. Er war für ihn da, akzeptierte ihn, so wie er war und hatte ihm und auch mir einen neuen Sinn im Leben gegeben, nachdem die Beschützer auseinandergefallen waren. Wir lernten den Kindern Lesen, Schreiben und rechnen. Wir bastelten mit ihnen D-Wheels und Duel-Disks zusammen und lehrten ihnen, dass sie von niemandes Gnaden abhängig sind und ihr Leben selber gestalten können wie sie möchten. Crow und ich standen auf und betrachteten Arm in Arm den Grabstein.

„Leb' wohl Robert!", Crow flüsterte. Tränen rannen noch immer seine Wangen hinunter. Es war ein Lebewohl für immer. Ich nickte zum Abschied und sagte: „Mach's gut Robert und halt die Ohren steif!"

Wir drehten uns um, verliessen mit Yusei und Jack den Friedhof und fuhren gemächlich nach Hause.

Kaum waren wir zu Hause angekommen und unsere D-Wheels parkiert, läutete das Telefon. Yusei sprintete die Treppe hoch und nahm den Anruf im Wohnzimmer entgegen.

Crow, Jack, Bruno und ich blickten verwundert die Treppe hoch.

„Mit wem der wohl wieder telefonieren mag.", Crows Tränen waren zwischenzeitlich getrocknet und er wirkte genauso verwundert wie wir alle. Ich setzte mich in den Sessel auf der Treppe und liess meine Seele ein bisschen baumeln. Es ging mir bedeutend besser als gestern, aber ich war noch lange nicht wieder 100% fit. Immerhin machte mein Knie nicht mehr weh und ich konnte es beim normalen laufen wieder halbwegs belasten.

Wir warteten bis Yusei das Telefonat beendet hatte. Als er in die Garage zurückkehrte, schauten wir ihn fragend an.

Yusei setzte sich an den Schreibtisch mit den Computern und begann zu erzählen: „Das war ein Mitarbeiter von Boltons Firma. Trotz der finanziell schwierigen Lage hatte Bolton vor seiner Verhaftung angeordnet, dass die neuste Generation der D-Wheelmotoren hergestellt und in unsere D-Wheels verbaut werden soll. Der Mitarbeiter hat mich angefragt, ob sie mein Programm installieren dürften. Ausserdem würden die D-Wheels ein bisschen aufgemotzt und wir erhielten noch eine weitere Überraschung."

Ich musste grinsen. Das war der Bolton, den ich von vor drei Jahren kannte. „Das klingt doch super! Wann soll der Spass losgehen?", Jack schien es kaum noch erwarten zu können.

Yusei blickte auf den Kalender, den ich in der Garage aufgehängt hatte und antwortete: „In drei Tagen sollen wir um acht Uhr morgens mit unseren D-Wheels vor dem Fabrikgebäude bereitstehen. Ach und Amy- Yusei blickte zu mir – Du sollst dein D-Wheel doch bitte auch mitnehmen."

Meine linke Augenbraue rutschte nach oben. Mein D-Wheel? Ich war doch gar keine Fahrerin des Teams!

Nimmt mich wunder, was Bolton jetzt wieder vorhatte. Als wir noch alle bei Robert waren, hatte Bolton immer etwas ausgeheckt. Aber im positiven Sinne. Im Sommer hatte er die Kinder gepackt und war mit ihnen schwimmen gegangen, im Winter bastelte er Schlitten, damit die Kinder Schlitten fahren konnten. Ich musste lächeln. Bolton du alter Fuchs!

Von diesem Morgen an, bis zum Abend vor dem Umbau unserer D-Wheels waren Bruno und Yusei wieder am Computer und versuchten noch so viele Fehler wie möglich im System auszumerzen. Ausserdem versuchten sie das System so weit wie möglich zu optimieren.

Während dieser Zeit sass ich meistens im Sessel, welcher sich auf der kleinen Wendeplattform befand, welche den unteren mit dem oberen Teil der Treppe verband. Auf der Plattform musste man eine 180-Grad-Kehrtwende machen, wenn man die Treppe hoch oder runter lief. Da kaum einer den Sessel benutzte, konnte ich mich dort gut positionieren und hatte von dort aus die Garage und die Küche im Blick. Als ich krank war, hatte ich ein neues Hobby entdeckt – Lesen. Ich verschlang die Bücher förmlich. Lieblingsgenres waren Thriller- und Fantasyromane. Wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte oder mich ein Buch fesselte, konnte ich nächtelang lesen, bis die Sonne aufging. Das machte ich nun auch während der drei Tage. Tagsüber sass ich im Sessel, mein verletztes Bein auf einem Stuhl schön hoch gelagert und las ein Buch. Mittags und abends machte ich den Jungs zu essen und nach dem Abwasch las ich weiter. Meistens kam mich Crow um circa zehn Uhr abends holen, damit ich ins Bett ging und schlief. Sonst hätte ich wohl die ganze Nacht durch gelesen.

Die drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug und um sieben Uhr morgens brachen wir zu Boltons Firma auf. Wir brauchten wegen des vielen Morgenverkehrs fast eine Stunde um zum Fabrikationsgelände zu kommen. Wenn normaler Verkehr herrscht, braucht man vielleicht eine knappe halbe Stunde.

Dort angekommen fuhren Crow, Jack und Yusei mit ihren D-Wheels direkt in die Produktionshalle, wo sie den Arbeitern die D-Wheels übergaben. Währenddessen parkierte ich mein D-Wheel, verstaute meinen Helm und betrat die Halle.

Ich sah wie die D-Wheels von Crow, Yusei und Jack auf Plattformen gehoben wurden. Was mich verwunderte war, dass eine der Arbeitsplattformen leer war.

„Boss, uns fehlt eines der Motorräder!", einer der Arbeiter war zum Stellvertretenden Firmenleiter gelaufen und unterrichtete ihn darüber. Der stellvertretende Firmenleiter musterte uns und schliesslich blieb sein Blick an mir hängen. „Hast du dein D-Wheel denn nicht dabei?", er schien davon ausgegangen zu sein, dass ich mein D-Wheel auch in die Fertigungshalle fahren würde, da ich explizit aufgefordert wurde, mit Black Dragon herzukommen.

Ich nickte in Richtung Türe und antwortete: „Es steht draussen. Ich verstehe nicht ganz wieso bei meinem D-Wheel ein neuer Motor eingebaut werden soll? Ich gehöre nicht zu den Fahrern am Grand Prix."

Der stellvertretende Firmenleiter lächelte und antwortete: „Bolton hat uns klare Anweisungen gegeben, in deinem D-Wheel ebenfalls so ein Motor verbauen zu lassen. Er möchte dir dafür danken, dass du bis zu Roberts Tod immer für die Kinder und ihn da gewesen bist wenn sie jemanden brauchten, der ihnen aus der Krise half. Ausserdem möchte er, dass du weiterhin mit den Jungs mithalten kannst. Seine Worte waren: Black Bird und Black Dragon gehören zusammen, egal was kommen mag. Und ich finde es nicht fair, wenn der Black Dragon dem Black Bird immer hinterherhinkt weil er den schwächeren Motor hat.", der stellvertretende Firmenleiter atmete kurz durch und fuhr dann an mich gewandt weiter: „Nun, könntest du so freundlich sein und den Black Dragon reinholen?"

Ich nickte und holte das D-Wheel. Ich war noch total perplex. Obwohl ich weder als Haupt- noch als Ersatzfahrer am Grand Prix teilnahm, wollte mir Bolton einen neuen Motor geben. Warum? Das war wohl eine Frage auf die ich nie eine Antwort erhalten würde. Ausserdem, woher kannte Bolton den Namen des D-Wheels?

Ich schob mein D-Wheel in die Halle und übergab es den Mitarbeitern die es ebenfalls aufbockten und mit dem Einbau des Motors und der Modifizierung des Aufbaus begannen.

„Und das geht wirklich in Ordnung für die? Ich meine, ihr seid finanziell nicht gerade auf Rosen gebettet. Und ausserdem: Ihr arbeitet noch, obwohl ihr wisst was Bolton getan hat?", Crow hatte Zweifel über die Richtigkeit des Unterfangens.

Der stellvertretende Firmenleiter nickte und antwortete: „Bolton hatte uns vor seiner Verhaftung ausdrücklich angewiesen, alles für euch zu tun, um euch optimal auf den Grand Prix vorzubereiten. Und ja, es stimmt. Wir wissen was Bolton getan hat, aber wir sind ihm trotz allem treu, weil wir dieselbe Leidenschaft für D-Wheels teilen wie er. Darum arbeiten wir auch weiterhin hart und versuchen das Unternehmen zu retten.", der stellvertretende Firmenleiter wendete seinen Blick von den D-Wheels uns zu ehe er weiter sprach: „Nun, der Umbau der Motorräder wird noch ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Kommt so lange mit, dann werde ich euch die Überraschung zeigen, von der ich am Telefon gesprochen habe. Yusei, Jack, Crow und ich folgten dem Stellvertretenden Firmenleiter durch viele verschiedene Gänge, bis wir schliesslich in einem anderen Teil des Fabrikationsgebäudes landeten, dass voll mit den verschiedensten Arten und Farben von Leder war. „Ihr wollt uns doch nicht etwa noch Rennanzüge schneidern?! Das können wir wirklich nicht annehmen!", ich hatte schnell begriffen worauf es hinauslief.

Unser Führer lächelte und antwortete: „Bolton hat uns das so aufgetragen und ich soll euch von ihm ausrichten, dass ihr doch bitte die Motoren und die Kleider als kleine Wiedergutmachung annehmen sollt. Er würde keine Widerrede dulden." Bei den Worten zwinkerte er.

Ich seufzte resigniert. Diese Aktion würde ihn ruinieren. Definitiv!

Die nächsten Stunden waren wir nun damit beschäftigt, unser Rennoutfit zusammen zu stellen und stillzuhalten, damit die Schneiderinnen unsere Masse nehmen konnten. Ich entschied mich für eine Braune Hose und einer Rotweissen Jacke mit braunen Schulterprotektoren. Die Musterung auf der Rot-Weissen Jacke erinnerte an das Muster auf den Flügeln des Verdunkelungslindwurms.

Auch mein D-Wheel hatte dieselbe Färbung. Der Teil über dem Vorderrad war braun, wie der Kopf des Lindwurmes und der Rest war oben Rot und unten Weiss. Die Färbung sah aus wie umgekehrte Flammen. Als würden die Roten Flammen von Oben nach unten brennen.

Crow entschied sich für eine Braune Jacke mit Gelben Ziernähten und Reissverschluss. An den Schultern wurden schwarze Schulterprotektoren angebracht. Die Hose von Crow wurde aus Dunkelgrünem Leder hergestellt.

Yusei und Jack blieben dem Stil und der Farbe ihrer vorherigen Outfits treu. Einzig das Logo unserer Truppe „5D's" prangte nun auf der linken Brusttasche unserer Jacken.

Um unsere Outfits verstauen zu können, erhielten wir noch Taschen, welche man als Umhängetaschen oder Rucksäcke nutzen konnte. Auf ihnen war ebenfalls das Logo der 5D's aufgenäht.

Als wir mit den Taschen, in welchen unsere Rennanzüge feinsäuberlich zusammengefaltet lagen, in die Halle zurückkehrten staunten wir nicht schlecht. Das Team hatte die D-Wheels ordentlich aufgemotzt!

Im Grossen und Ganzen waren die D-Wheels äusserlich immer noch dieselben wie vorher. Einzig ein paar wenige Details hatten sich geändert:

Bei Crows D-Wheel prangte auf den Lenkstangen das Zeichen der 5D's und von den Scheinwerfern bis zum Tank wurde ein zweites Paar Lufteinzüge montiert. Die Lufteinzüge waren Rot und hoben sich vom Schwarz-Gelb des D-Wheels ab.

Bei meinem D-Wheel wurde auf den Lenkstangen ebenfalls das Logo der 5D's angebracht. Auch prangte ein zweites Paar Lufteinzüge an derselben Stelle wie bei Crow. Nur waren diese Gelb, statt Rot.

Yuseis D-Wheel hatte sich nicht gross verändert: Das Logo der 5D's prangte einige Zentimeter über den Lufteinzugsschächten beim Vorderrad. Sonst war es äusserlich immer noch dasselbe wie vorher.

Jacks D-Wheel dagegen wurde ziemlich verändert. Die hinteren Antriebe waren ausgewechselt und durch blaue und schlankere Modelle ersetzt worden. Ausserdem wurden die kleinen Flügel an der Seite, welche für die Stabilisation während der Fahrt gedacht waren, schlanker gemacht und waren nun Blau-Weiss. Ausserdem wurden die beiden Lufteinzugsschächte vorne blau verkleidet. Das Logo wurde hinten auf den Düsenantrieben angebracht. Ausserdem wurde der Untere Teil der „Schnauze" Gelb gespritzt, während der obere Teil weiss blieb.

Natürlich waren das nur die äusserlichen Änderungen. Wir waren alle schon gespannt was nun unter der Haube schlummerte. Am liebsten wären wir wohl alle sofort auf die D-Wheels gesprungen und losgedüst. Allerdings mussten wir uns noch etwas gedulden. Als erstes wurde mein D-Wheel vom Bock gelassen und mir übergeben. Ich setzte mich darauf und folgte dem Tankverlauf mit meinen Händen. In der Mitte des Tankes, mitten auf der Duel-Disk trafen sich meine Hände. Ich lehnte nach vorne, legte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und schloss die Augen. Ich lächelte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich ein völlig neues D-Wheel erhalten. „An was denkst du?", Crow stand neben mir und beobachtete mein Verhalten belustigt. „Ich habe gerade an meine erste Ausfahrt mit dem Black Dragon gedacht, nachdem ich ihn von dir und Robert erhalten hatte. Damals hatte ich so Schiss zu fahren, dass du locker im Schritttempo nebenher laufen konntest. Du hast damals ziemlich genervt ausgesehen als ich so langsam fuhr. Und heute kann ich von der Geschwindigkeit kaum genug bekommen. Je schneller, desto besser.", ich richtete mich wieder auf und startete grinsend den Motor.

Sofort erwachte der Motor mit einem Brüllen zum Leben. Mich erinnerte das Geräusch sofort an das Brüllen eines Löwen. Gegen das jetzige Motorengeräusch war das vorherige das schnurren eines zahmen Miezekätzchens!

Ich gab ein paar Mal ein bisschen Gas und sofort reagierte das D-Wheel mit einem freudigen Aufbrüllen und Zittern. Es schien fast als könne es der Black Dragon, genauso wie ich, es kaum erwarten loszulegen. Ich schaltete das Motorrad wieder aus und lies die anderen ihre Freude am Motorengeräusch haben. Als dann alle ihre D-Wheels erhalten hatten, fuhren wir auf der Rennstrecke, auf welcher Crow gegen Bolton gekämpft hatte, einige Runden zusammen und anschliessend gab jeder für sich alleine mal richtig Gas und schaute, wie das Motorrad unter dem Hintern reagierte.

Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl. Ich schoss wie ein Pfeil über die Rennstrecke und mein D-Wheel lag perfekt in der Kurve. Kein Zittern, kein Versuch auszubrechen in den Kurven. Ich schoss wie auf Schienen über die Rennstrecke. Kaum war ich gestartet musste ich auch schon wieder von der Rennstrecke runter, weil Jack seinen Phönix Wirbelwind einfahren wollte. Ich war enttäuscht, Ich hatte die drei Runden in derselben Zeit gefahren wie früher eine Runde.

Ich liess mein D-Wheel zu Crow und Yusei Rollen. Dort angekommen zog und den Helm aus und rief: „Wahnsinn! Der Motor ist der absolute Oberhammer!"

Crow und Yusei, die ihre Testrunden bereits absolviert hatten, grinsten und nickten.

Als Jack wieder zurück war blickte ich in die Runde und fragte: „Was meint ihr? Wollen wir ein Foto von uns auf unseren D-Wheels machen und die als Dank an Bolton schicken? Er wird sich sicher freuen zu sehen, was seine Arbeiter für tolle Arbeit gemacht haben."

Nach einigen Überlegungen waren alle einverstanden.

Wir stellten uns in einem Halbkreis auf unseren D-Wheels sitzend auf. Von links nach rechts stand zuerst Jack, dann Crow, als drittes war Yusei und ganz rechts aussen hatte ich mich mit meinem D-Wheel hingestellt. Die Schnauzen der D-Wheels zeigten alle in die Mitte. Wir trugen die neuen Rennanzüge und hatten unsere Helme auf, aber die Visiere hoch gelassen damit man unsere Gesichter sehen konnte. Yusei und Jack lächelten in die Kamera, während Crow und ich breit grinsten.

Einer der Arbeiter schoss ein Foto und übergab uns anschliessend die Einwegkamera.

Nachdem wir uns von den Mitarbeitern der Firma verabschiedet hatten, fuhren die Jungs auf direktem Weg nach Hause. Ich machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in eines der Fotogeschäfte und liess das Foto entwickeln. Schlussendlich liess ich sieben Abzüge und ein Poster davon machen und fuhr nach Hause. Zu Hause hängte ich das Poster, trotz der Proteste von den Jungs, in der Garage auf und drückte jedem ein Foto in die Finger. Nachdem ich mein Bild ebenfalls in einem Fotorahmen untergebracht und im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatte, schliesslich brauchten Crow und ich nicht zweimal dasselbe Foto in unserem Zimmer, schrieb ich Bolton und den Mitarbeitern seiner Firma je einen Dankesbrief im Namen aller und legte je ein Foto bei. Der Brief wurde von allen unterschrieben, wobei Crow bei Boltons Brief noch ein paar persönliche Worte dazuschrieb. Ich packte den Brief für Boltons Mitarbeiter ein und warf ihn in den nahegelegenen Briefkasten. Den Brief für Bolton packte ich ebenfalls ein und verstaute ihn in meiner Jacke. Ich würde ihn Trudge geben wenn ich ihn traf. So würde er sicher bei Bolton landen.


	15. Crows Unfall

Heute war das erste freie Training auf den Rennstrecken, die eigens für den Grand Prix gebaut wurden.

Ich fand mich mit Bruno, Akiza und den Zwillingen auf der Tribüne ein um Crow, Yusei und Jack bei den Runden zuzuschauen. Vorerst waren wir aber erst einmal überrascht Trudge auf der Rennstrecke zu sehen und von ihm erklärt zu bekommen, dass er für die Sicherheit hier zuständig sei. Als er uns auf die schnelleren D-Wheels ansprach erzählte ich in kurzen Sätzen, dass Bolton uns diese Motoren geschenkt hatte.

Trudge sagte etwas von wegen, er könne es gar nicht erwarten wieder gegen Yusei anzutreten, als wir ihn fragten, ob er auch am Grand Prix teilnahm, grinste er nur dämlich und meinte: „Das wird mein Geheimnis bleiben! Vorerst!", er drehte sich um und verschwand.

Wir widmeten uns nun den drei Fahrern auf der Strecke. Als die Zeit fast um war und Yusei und Jack die Boxen ansteuerten gab Crow nochmals Gas. Es schien fast, als wollte er noch eine Runde drehen. Allerdings fuhr ihm in diesem Moment, einer der nächsten Gruppe, vor die Nase. Crow musste scharf bremsen, konnte einen Unfall aber nicht verhindern. Der andere Fahrer fiel hin und das D-Wheel erlitt Totalschaden, während Crow vergleichsweise glimpflich davonkam. Ich klatschte mir meine flache Hand vor die Stirn, zog sie über mein Gesicht und seufzte. „Volltreffer Crow! Das hast du mal wieder super hingekriegt!", stöhnte ich. Für mich dachte ich: Na das wird teuer werden! Unser Erspartes geht sicher für die Reparatur des D-Wheels drauf. Das war mal wieder so typisch für meinen Freund. Wenn ihn der Übermut gepackt hatte, dann war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. Der Angefahrene reagierte überaus aggressiv und packte Crow beim Kragen. Yusei und Jack griffen ein und nahmen meinen Freund in Schutz. Nun gesellten sich auch die beiden anderen Fahrer des anderen Teams hinzu. „Nanu? Ist das nicht Team Unicorn?", jetzt wo Akiza das bemerkte fiel es mir auch auf. Das war tatsächlich Team Unicorn.

Unten schien sich der verunfallte des Teams nicht beruhigen zu können, während die anderen beiden versuchten mit den Jungs zu verhandeln.

Schlussendlich einigten sich die beteiligten auf eine komische Abmachung. Yusei sollte gegen den Anführer ein Duell fahren und wenn er gewann, müssten wir die Kosten für das D-Wheel übernehmen. Wenn Yusei gewann, müssten wir nichts bezahlen.

Yusei hätte das Duell sicherlich verloren, wenn ihn nicht im letzten Moment das Signalhorn gerettet hätte, welches verkündete, dass die Zeit von Team Unicorn durch war. Ich hatte das ganze Duell über ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl als hätte es Team Unicorn mit Absicht darauf angelegt den Unfall und das Duell zu Provozieren.

Nach dem Duell gegen das komische Team Unicorn gingen Crow, Jack und ich zu Martha. Wir brachten ihr noch Einkäufe vorbei und assen bei ihr Abendbrot. Martha war nicht gerade erfreut, dass Yusei ihre Einladung ausgeschlagen hatte, nur um an seinem D-Wheel rum zu werkeln. Aber sie akzeptierte die Entscheidung Yuseis nach dem sie ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte.

Jack grinste schadenfreudig. Endlich kriegte auch der ach so tolle Yusei mal sein Fett weg. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen Jack. Von Zora habe ich erfahren, dass du noch immer keine Arbeit hast. Du solltest dich was schämen den beiden anderen so auf der Tasche zu liegen. So habe ich euch nicht erzogen!", Martha war in Fahrt und Jack kam unter die Räder.

Um die Situation zu retten versuchte Crow Martha abzulenken. „Sag mal Martha, wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?", auf Crows Frage hin entspannten sich Marthas Gesichtszüge und sie erklärte: „Die sind da hinten.", sie zeigte zur Türe und tatsächlich sagen wir, wie uns neugierige Kinderaugen anschauten.

Crow stand auf und ging auf die Kinder zu. „Na was sind denn das für Manieren, dass ihr nicht einmal eurem alten Kumpel Crow guten Tag sagt?"

Die Kinder wichen einen Schritt zurück, als hätten sie Angst vor Crow. Dieser reagierte verwirrt. Auch ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum waren die Kinder so Scheu? Sonst waren es immer freche kleine Rotzgören gewesen, die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Flausen im Kopf hatten.

Die Kinder gaben sich schliesslich einen Ruck und breiteten ein Stück Stoff, in der Grösse eines Bettanzuges aus. Auf diesem hatten die Kinder Crow auf seinem D-Wheel gezeichnet und rundherum viele Sprüche wie z.B. „Du schaffst es!" oder „Los, Crow!"

Martha lächelte und erklärte an Crow gerichtet: „Die Kinder haben die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet."

Die Kleine Bea ergänzte: „Wir werden es hochhalten wenn du fährst, grosser Bruder!"

Crow ging in die Knie und nahm alle Kinder in den Arm. „Danke euch vielmals Kinder!", er war überwältigt und konnte nicht mehr als diesen einen Satz sagen.

Jack grinste und eines der Kinder sagte an ihn gewandt: „Für dich haben wir auch eines gemacht!"

Jack erwiderte laut: „So etwas brauche ich nicht. Ein Jack Atlas gewinnt auch ohne sollte Plakate!"

Die Kinder, Crow, Martha und ich begannen zu lachen

Als wir uns beruhigt hatten verschwanden die Kinder kurz und kamen mit noch einem Bettanzuggrossen Stück zurück und breiteten es aus. Darauf war ich auf meinem D-Wheel und rundherum waren ähnliche Sprüche wie die auf Crows Banner. Ich stand auf, ging zu den Kindern und liess mich vor ihnen in die Hocke sinken. Ich betrachtete das Bild eingehend ehe ich antwortete: „Das Bild ist wunderschön, danke Kinder. Aber ich muss euch leider enttäuschen. Ich werde am Grand Prix nicht fahren. Yusei, Crow und Jack sind als Fahrer gesetzt. Ich werde lediglich mit den restlichen Teammitgliedern in der Boxengasse stehen und die Jungs unterstützen."

Die Kinder taten mir so leid. Sie hatten extra für mich ein Plakat gemalt und nun konnten sie mich damit nicht einmal anfeuern.

Crow gab den Kindern den Banner zurück, den sie für ihn gemalt hatte und sagte zu den Kleinen: „Warum haltet ihr es nicht hoch wenn ich fahre? Ihr könnt Amy damit in der Boxengasse unterstützen. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird ihr bestes geben, damit ich auf der Rennstrecke Höchstleistungen bringen kann. Na was meint ihr?"

Die Gesichter der Kinder hellten sich auf und sie fielen Crow und mir um den Hals.

Als ich am Abend bei uns zu Hause in der Garage den Jungs gegenüber meinen Verdacht äusserte wurde ich ignoriert. Sie waren so in die Erstellung einer Duellstrategie vertieft, schliesslich hatten sie als erstes Team im Gruppenwettkampf Team Unicorn als Gegner, dass sie mich nicht wahrnahmen. Als ich mir durch schreien ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit sichern konnte wurde mein Verdacht als Blödsinn abgetan und ich wurde zusätzlich noch zusammengestaucht, weil ich ihre Diskussion unterbrochen hatte.

Da ich mir hier unnütz vorkam verzog ich mich beleidigt in Crows Zimmer. Ich hatte mir vor einiger Zeit aus ein paar alten und löchrigen Bettbezügen einen Sitzsack genäht und setzte mich jetzt dort hinein und las ein Buch.

Gegen Mitternacht, ich hatte das Buch gerade zu Ende gelesen, verzog ich mich ins Bett. Da Crow anscheinend nicht schlafen wollte, genoss ich es, mal das ganze Bett für mich zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich durch ein Geräusch, welches nicht in die übliche, morgendliche Geräuschkulisse passte.

Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich, wie Crow sich gerade in die Hosen seines neuen Rennanzuges zwängte. Ich beobachtete ihn ein Moment mit einem belustigten Grinsen. Als er sich dann aber mit der Jacke genauso schwer tat stand ich auf und half ihm. Bevor sich Crow bedanken konnte drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte: „Gib mir zehn Minuten und ich komme mit. Ich will meinen Black Dragon auch noch ein bisschen Ausführen!"

Ich war schneller fertig als angekündigt. Fünf Minuten später starteten wir unsere D-Wheels und fuhren los. Während ich mich angezogen hatte, war Bruno aufgestanden und Crow hatte ihn über unser Vorhaben informiert.

Auf dem Highway gaben Crow und ich so richtig Gas. Ich blieb in grossem Abstand hinter Crow, was aber nicht hiess, dass ich langsamer fuhr als er. Der Abstand blieb immer derselbe.

Was danach kam passierte so unglaublich schnell, dass ich es erst später richtig kapiert habe. Vor Crow tauchte in der Kurve plötzlich ein anderer D-Wheel-Fahrer auf und Crow musste hart in die Bremsen treten. Kurz bevor er den anderen Fahrer getroffen hätte, geriet sein Black Bird total aus der Kontrolle und überschlug sich. Ich hörte das Krachen einer rechten Schulter deutlich und wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als er sich auf den Arm stützen wollte schrie er auf. Wenn Crow schrie, dann war der Schmerz ziemlich stark. Wegen einem kleinen Wehwehchen hatte er nie so aufgeschrien. Schnell fuhr ich zu Crow und fragte: „Crow! Alles OK?"

Er hielt sich seine rechte Schulter. Der Schulterprotektor war total zerstört und ich sah, wie die Schulter anzuschwellen begann.

Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf und fauchte: „Nichts ist in Ordnung verdammt noch mal! Ich glaube, ich habe mir meine Schulter verletzt!"

Crow stand auf und ging zu seinem D-Wheel. Mehrere Versuche, es wieder aufzurichten misslangen. Ich stellte meinen Black Dragon auf dem Pannenstreifen ab und ging zu Crow um ihn zu helfen. Gemeinsam schoben wir sein Black Bird auf den Pannenstreifen zu meinem Motorrad. Nachdem sein Black Bird sicher auf seinem Ständer stand, schaute ich mir Crows Schulter genauer an. Ich richtete mich auf und fragte Crow: „Kannst du die Jacke ausziehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufze.

„Es wird jetzt wehtun Crow, aber du musst die Jacke ausziehen. Ich werde dir helfen aber du musst die Jacke ausziehen bevor die Schwellung zu stark ist. Sonst kommst du gar nicht mehr raus.", ich wusste, dass es jetzt wehtun würde.

Ich half Crow aus der Jacke. Zuerst schlüpfte er mit dem linken Arm aus der Jacke, danach schälte ich die Jacke vorsichtig über seine Schulter hinab und zog sie im ganz aus. Der Schmerz musste die pure Hölle sein. Crow biss währenddessen die Zähne so heftig zusammen, dass die Wangenmuskeln deutlich hervortraten. Ausserdem hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Wenn Crow wegen Schmerzen Tränen in den Augen hatte, dann musste der Pein wirklich schlimm sein.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich heute Morgen mein dreieckiges Halstuch angezogen. Da mir der Morgen ungewöhnlich frisch vorkam, hatte ich mich entschieden, ein Halstuch anzuziehen.

Das Halstuch war ungemein praktisch zum fahren. Da es so gross war, konnte man den geraden Teil weit über die Nase hochziehen und trotzdem reichte der Zipfel des Dreiecks so weit über den Hals- und Brustbereich hinab, dass keine kalte Luft von Oben in die Jacke gelangen konnte.

Ich öffnete meine Jacke und zog das Halstuch aus. Schnell band ich eine Schlinge um Crows Hals, in welche ich vorsichtig seinen Arm legte. Anschliessend legte ich ihm die Jacke wieder über die Schultern und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht das du so fahren kannst. Am besten setzt du dich auf dein D-Wheel und wir schalten beide den Follow-Me-Modus ein. Dann brauchst du einen rechten Arm nicht bewegen."

Crow nickte und setzte sich auf sein D-Wheel. Ich half ihm noch, seinen Helm anzuziehen und setze mich anschliessend auf mein D-Wheel. Nachdem wir beide den Follow-Me-Modus aktiviert hatten und ich meinen Helm aufgesetzt hatte, fuhr ich vorsichtig los. Crow hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend im Sitz.

Während ich fuhr, rief ich Yusei an. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er in der Garage war und etwas werkelte. „Fudo", Yuseis Stimme drang über den im Helm integrierten Lautsprecher an mein Ohr.

„Hallo Yusei. Hör mal. Trommel so schnell wie möglich Jack, Bruno und Akiza zusammen und kommt in die Notaufnahme vom Städtischen Krankenhaus. Crow hatte einen Unfall.", ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich selber war fast krank vor Sorge weil ich nicht wusste, was Crow genau hatte.

„Was? Was ist passiert? Wie geht's Crow?", Yusei schrie so laut, dass es in meinem Ohr klingelte.

Nachdem ich halbwegs wieder etwas hören konnte erklärte ich in kurzen Sätzen was geschehen war und schloss mit den Worten: „Wir fahren gerade ins Krankenhaus. Ich weiss auch nicht was los ist, aber ich habe die dumpfe Vermutung, dass etwas mit seiner Schulter nicht stimmt. Bitte trommle die Leute zusammen und kommt so schnell wie möglich!"

Als ich aufgelegt hatte, musste ich mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. Der Morgenverkehr hatte gerade eingesetzt und die Strassen waren total verstopft.

Als wir beim Städtischen Krankenhaus ankamen parkierten wir unsere D-Wheels. Nachdem ich meinen Helm ausgezogen hatte, half ich Crow, seinen auszuziehen. Er wirkte apathisch und schien mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein.

Langsam bugsierte ich Crow von seinem D-Wheel zur Notaufnahme. Nach diversen Röntgenbildern wurde Crows Schulter und sein Arm eingegipst und anschliessend trafen wir uns alle im Besprechungszimmer eines Arztes, der Crow eröffnete, dass er einen Riss im Schultergelenk hatte. Ich selber war wie betäubt. Ein Riss im Schultergelenk bedeutete, dass er den Grand Prix vergessen konnte.

Crow weinte und flehte den Arzt an, dass er doch etwas tun sollte, doch der konnte nichts tun. Langsam löste ich mich von der Gruppe, ging vor Crow auf die Knie und nahm in vorsichtig in den Arm. Crow war am Boden zerstört. Sein Herzenswunsch war mit der Schulter zerbrochen. Doch noch schwerer wog die Last, dass er die Kinder enttäuschte und doch nicht fahren konnte.

Auf dem Heimweg hatten Crow und ich wieder den Follow-Me-Modus aktiv und ich fuhr voraus, während Crow apathisch auf seinem D-Wheel sass. In der Garage angekommen half ich Crow beim absteigen und parkierte unsere beiden D-Wheels. Während des Tages zogen dunkle Wolken auf und es begann zu regnen.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und Yusei und Jack berieten, was sie nun tun könnten, um trotzdem ohne Nachteile am Grand Prix teilnehmen zu können. Crow starrte immer noch apathisch zum offenen Garagentor hinaus in den Regen. Momentan war kein herankommen an ihn. Das einzige Gefühl, welches er momentan kannte, war Verzweiflung.

Als Akiza anbot Crows Part zu übernehmen, löste er sich aus seiner Starre und ging Richtung Garagentor. Als Akiza ihn aufhalten wollte schrie er: „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe! Du hast keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man nicht mehr gebraucht wird!"

Er verliess die Garage und rannte im Regen davon. Zurück blieben eine geschockte Akiza, sowie einen ratlosen Yusei, Jack, Bruno und ich.


	16. Ich brauche dich!

Nachdem Crow vor einer Stunde weggerannt war, schnappte ich mir meinen Helm, setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel und fuhr los um Crow zu suchen. Akiza war kurz nach dem Vorfall nach Hause gegangen. Sie schien sich zu schämen. Die drei anderen Jungs hatten sich schon zum schlafen zurückgezogen. Sie wollten morgen so gut wie möglich ausgeruht sein. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt schlafen konnten.

Unterwegs rief ich Officer Trudge an. Ich hoffte ihn zu erreichen. Tatsächlich nach unendlich vielen Freizeichen nahm jemand ab und ein verschlafener Officer Trudge meldete sich. Ich hielt an um mit ihm zu reden.

„Gute Nacht, Officer Trudge!", begrüsste ich ihn

„Was willst du zu solch später Stunde von mir!", Trudge war sauer. Zu recht. Zu solch später Stunde weckte man niemanden mehr.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät anrufe, aber da gibt es ein paar Sachen, die mir unheimlich wichtig sind. Crow hatte heute einen Unfall auf dem Highway und hat sich die rechte Schulter gebrochen.", ich machte eine Pause.

Während ich sprach hatte Trudge Luft geholt und wollte gerade zu einer geharnischten Standpauke ansetzten. Er verstummte jedoch augenblicklich als er von Crows Unfall hörte.

Als Trudge nichts sage, sprach ich weiter: „Mir ist in meiner Verzweiflung niemand anderes eingefallen den ich fragen könnte, daher habe ich Sie angerufen. Sind Sie sattelfest, was die Turnierregeln anbelangt?"

Ich hörte wie Trudge ausatmete ehe er sprach: „Warte einen Moment, ich hole das Regelbuch."

Das Telefon wurde zur Seite gelegt und ich hörte, wie er irgendwo in seiner Wohnung nach dem Buch suchte.

Der Hörer wurde wieder aufgenommen und Trudges Stimme meldete sich: „Also um was geht es?"

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und trug meine Fragen vor: „Erstens: Ist es möglich ein Duell zu zweit auf einem D-Wheel zu bestreiten wenn es entsprechend ausgelegt ist? Also dass ich zum Beispiel fahren würde und Crow würde sich Duellieren? Und Zweitens: Bis wie kurz vor dem Duell kann man einen Wechsel bei den Fahrern im Team anmelden?"

„Du stellst fragen… Ich schaue mal nach.", Trudge blätterte im Regelbuch.

„Nun, zu deiner zweiten Frage kann ich dir eine Antwort liefern. Wenn derjenige, mit dem ein Hauptfahrer ausgewechselt werden soll, als Ersatzfahrer gemeldet ist, braucht man keine Anmeldefristen. Man kann da relativ spontan entscheiden.", Trudge blätterte weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten meldete er sich wieder zu Wort: „Betreffend deiner ersten Frage kann ich dir keine Antwort geben. Ich würde jetzt mal sagen, wenn nicht steht kann man es machen. ABER: Das weißt du nicht von mir OK?"

Ich bejahte, bedankte mich vielmals bei Trudge und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Trudge brummelte noch etwas. Anscheinend schlief er bereits wieder.

Ich startete mein D-Wheel und fuhr weiter auf der Suche nach Crow. Inzwischen war ich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, doch es war mir egal. Ich musste dringend Crow finden! Hoffentlich baute er keinen Mist! Am besten fahre ich als erstes gleich zur Brücke. Wenn Crow nicht wusste wohin er gehen sollte, dann zog er sich meistens dorthin zurück.

Eine viertel Stunde später fand ich ihn am Hafen. Er sass vor einer Lagerhalle, mit geschlossenen Rolltoren, auf der Treppe. Seine Augen waren zu, doch ich konnte sehen dass er weinte. Ich fuhr hin und hielt knappe zwei Meter vor ihm an und stellte den Motor aus. Crow bewegte sich nicht, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er mich kommen gehört hatte. Genau an diesem Ort, an welchem wir jetzt standen, hatten wir vor dem Aufbau mit den Kindern, nach Roberts Tod, gewohnt.

Kein Wunder zog es ihn hierhin. Circa einen Meter rechts von Crow war ein Plakat vom Grand Prix angebracht.

Ich zog meinen Helm aus, blieb aber auf meinem D-Wheel sitzen und wartete bis Crow von sich aus sprach. In dieser Situation war es besser erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Zuerst musste Crow selber kapieren, was vorgefallen war und was die Konsequenzen daraus waren. Er würde mich schon ansprechen wenn er für sich eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Bis jetzt war es immer so. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Und auch dieses Mal hob Crow nach einiger Zeit den Blick und schaute mich an. „Was willst du von mir?"

Ich konnte die Verzweiflung und die Wut in seinen schiefergrauen Augen sehen. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler als sonst. Es ging ihm, gelinde ausgedrückt, beschissen…

Ich stieg vom D-Wheel, ging zu Crow und setzte mich links von ihm auf die Treppe. Indem ich mein rechtes Bein hinter Crows Rücken flach auf die oberste Stufe legte, konnte ich mich zu Crow drehen. Das andere Bein liess ich über die Stufen hinab baumeln.

Als ich mich hingesetzt hatte schaute ich ihm in die Augen. Sie waren nass vor Tränen und vor Regen.

Ich strich mir einige Strähnen meines nassen Haars aus dem Gesicht und antwortete: „Ich wollte schauen wo du bist. Nicht, dass du mir noch einen Blödsinn machst oder eine Erkältung holst.", ich lächelte und versuchte so sanft wie möglich zu sprechen. Wenn ich ihm jetzt Vorwürfe mache, wird alles nur noch schlimmer.

Crow lachte verbittert: „Und wenn? Da ich in der Gruppe nicht mehr gebraucht werde, wird das wohl auch niemanden interessieren."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Crow war verbittert und biss momentan in blinder Wut um sich.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine gesunde Schulter. Zuerst versuchte er sie abzuschütteln, gab aber nach einigen Versuchen auf und liess sie auf der Schulter ruhen.

„Das stimmt nicht und das weisst du.", antwortete ich sanft. Bevor ich allerdings weitersprechen konnte fiel mir Crow ins Wort: „Ich habe eine gebrochene Schulter und kann mich nicht duellieren. Und da so schnell ein Ersatz für mich gefunden wurde, scheine ich nie wichtig für das Team gewesen zu sein. Sprich: ich bin nutzlos! Du weisst gar nicht, wie sich das anfühlt, nicht gebraucht zu werden!"

Ich seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Doch Crow, das weiss ich zu gut. Was meinst du wie ich mich in der letzten Zeit gefühlt hatte? Du, Jack und Yusei, ihr habt euch gegen die finsteren Auserwählten duelliert und ich konnte nicht mehr als immer daneben zu stehen und zuschauen. Als ihr das Duell gegen Goodwin gefahren seid, wart ihr drei geschlossen in einer Linie gefahren und habt einander Rückendeckung gegeben. Ich konnte nichts mehr als euch in einigen Metern Entfernung alleine hinterherfahren und versuchen mit euch Schritt zu halten. Glaub mir, ich kam mir während dieser Duelle total nutzlos vor.", als ich ihm meine Situation erklärte schaute er mich verwundert an. „War das so?", seine Stimme war mehr nur noch ein Flüstern. Ich nickte und fuhr fort: „Ja, ich kam mir total nutzlos vor. Ich konnte euch einfach nicht helfen. Ihr habt euch alleine Duelliert, ihr alleine hattet die Kraft gegen sie zu bestehen. Wenn du dort nicht abgestürzt wärst, wäre ich wie ein lästiges Anhängsel an eurem Hinterrad geklebt. Ich war damals und auch heute manchmal noch, das fünfte Rad am Wagen, weil ich kein Drachenmal besitze. Du siehst, ich verstehe deine Situation. Aber glaub mir Crow, du bist nicht nutzlos. Du wirst gebraucht. Ich brauche dich! Du zeigst mir jeden Tag wieder aufs Neue, dass ich geliebt werde und dass ich auf dieser Welt gebraucht werde. Glaub mir, wenn du nicht wärst, ich wüsste nicht ob ich noch hier bei der Gruppe wäre. Ich wäre vielleicht schon lange weggegangen."

Ich rutschte zu Crow, fasste ihn vorsichtig an der rechten Seite und zog ihn zu mir. Er liess seinen Kopf auf meine rechte Schulter sinken und begann zu weinen. Es war fast, als wäre in seinem Innern eine Barriere zerbrochen und alle Wut und alle Trauer über den zerstörten Traum drangen an die Oberfläche. Ich behielt meinen rechten Arm um seine Taille gelegt und strich ihm mit der linken Hand durch die Haare.

Er weinte bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung. Ich wippte langsam hin und her und liess ihn weinen. Es war so eine Situation, in welcher man besser nichts sagte, sondern die Person einfach festhielt und weinen liess.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte er sich, blieb aber in meinen Armen liegen. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten richtete er sich langsam wieder auf, wischte sich über die Augen und schniefte. „Danke Amy.", Crow Stimme klang wieder etwas fester. Sein Blick fiel auf das Plakat des Turbo Duell Grand Prix. Ich folgte seinem Blick und plötzlich kam mir eine Idee.

Ich blickte ihn an und fragte: „Ich weiss, wie du uns trotzdem helfen kannst, am Duell Grand Prix gut abzuschneiden!"

Crow blickte mich fragend an: „Und wie?"

Ich grinste: „Trainiere mich und Akiza!"

„Dich und Akiza trainieren? Bei Akiza kann ich es noch verstehen aber du bist eine supergute Fahrerin. Wieso sollte ich dich noch trainieren?", er wirkte verwirrt.

Ich grinste weiter: „Na, ich mag eine supergute Fahrerin sein, wie du so schön sagst, aber ich habe trotzdem noch viel Verbesserungspotential. Schau dir meinen Fahrstil an und gib mir Tipps wie ich noch besser werde."

Crow schien zu überlegen und nickte dann. „Aber nicht weinen wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage!", Crow zwinkerte und grinste.

„Ich nehme Taschentücher mit!", ich sprang auf und reichte ihm meine Hand. Endlich war der Crow wieder zurück, der sich nie unterkriegen liess und immer weiterkämpfte. Der fröhliche und starke Crow, der mir in meinen schwachen Momenten immer Mut zusprach und mich zum lächeln brachte. Den Crow, den ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebte!

Er schlug ein und ich half im Aufstehen. Nachdem ich ihm meinen Ersatzhelm angezogen hatte, stülpte ich mir meinen Helm über und fuhr vorsichtig los. Crow sass vorne am Tank und stützte sich mit dem gesunden Arm auf diesem ab. Ich sass hinter ihm und fuhr das D-Wheel.

Auf dem Weg zur Teststrecke rief Crow über mein D-Wheel bei Akiza an und bestellte sie zum Trainingsplatz.

Solange bis Akiza da sein würde, begann Crow schon mal damit mich zu trainieren. Immer wieder schallten Rufe durch die Nacht „Das kannst du also besser!", oder „Hier das Gas weg und dann Vollgas durch!", einmal sogar „Lass die Kupplung endlich los sonst ist dein Hinterreifen Geschichte!"

Nach circa fünfundvierzig Minuten hörten wir Akizas D-Wheel und Sekunden später stand sie neben uns. Sie klappte ihr Visier hoch und schaute mich verwundert an: „Trainierst du auch?"

Ich nickte: „Man hat nie ausgelernt. Crow der beste Fahrer den ich kenne. Und er kann mir sicherlich noch ein oder zwei Tricks zeigen wie ich noch schneller und noch besser fahren kann."

Akiza nickte Crow und mir zu, klappte das Visier nach unten und wir begannen zusammen zu trainieren. Das Training dauerte die ganze Nacht und als der Morgen anbrach und Jack und Yusei auf der Brücke über dem Trainingsgelände auftauchten beendeten wir unser Training. Bis zum grossen Turnier trainierten wir täglich zu dritt und Akiza machte riesen Fortschritte.

Meine Idee war wohl nicht so schlecht. Crow ging trotz seiner gebrochenen Schulter in seiner Trainerrolle voll auf.


	17. Team Unicorn

Im ersten Match bekamen wir es mit Team Unicorn zu tun. Da Yusei bereits vorher ein kurzes Duell gegen sie hatte, wussten wir bereits schon jetzt, dass sie ein starkes Team sein würden. Doch wie stark sie effektiv waren, stellte sich beim Duell heraus.

Jack spielte als erster gegen André und verlor. Ausserdem baute er einen Unfall, weil etwas in einen der Lufteinzugsschächte gelangt war und dort einen Schaden verursachte. Mit letzter Kraft und nur einem übrigen Tempozähler schaffte er es gerade noch in die Boxengasse wo er Akiza den Patch übergeben konnte. Der aktuelle Fahrer der Teams hatte einen Patch auf dem linken Arm. So konnte man während eines Boxenstopps die Fahrer nicht austauschen.

Auch Akiza verlor das Duell. Wir waren allerdings total von den Socken, als sie Sternenstaubdrache beschwor! Yusei hatte ihr also die Karte gegeben. Allerdings konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten. Als André ihr mit dem Spezialeffekt von Tempowelt II die restlichen Lebenspunkte abnehmen wollte, kam sie ihm zuvor. Sie opferte ihre letzten Lebenspunkte und holte dafür Sternenstaubdrache zurück. Jetzt würde es auf Yusei ankommen. Allerdings müsste er den Spielern von Team Unicorn fast 10'000 Punkte abnehmen um zu gewinnen.

Akiza weinte, als sie neben Yusei auf ihrem D-Wheel zum stehen kam: „Ich habe versagt! Ich habe alles falsch gemacht und wie eine Anfängerin verloren!"

Yusei lächelte und antwortete: „Ach Quatsch! Schau dich mal um!"

Akizas Augen wurden gross, als sie sah, dass das ganze Publikum im Stadion für sie klatschte und jubelte. Sie begann vor lauter Freude noch mehr zu weinen.

„Yusei du musst auf die Strecke!", Luna stupste Yusei an der nun sofort los düste. Die Zwillinge hatten zwischenzeitlich Yusei den Patch am Arm befestigt und die Karten von Akizas Duellfeld auf seines umgelegt.

Akiza zog sich in den hinteren Teil der Boxengasse zurück und stierte auf ihre Hände.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", Crow hielt Akiza einen Becher mit warmer Schokolade hin. Ich lehnte einen knappen Meter von den beiden entfernt an einen Stützpfeiler. Ich war ein bisschen eifersüchtig, dass Crow mit Akiza redete, wusste aber, dass er mir treu sein würde.

Akiza starrte nun in das Getränk: „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!"

„Ach Quatsch! Du hast für dein erstes Duell super gespielt.", Crow versuchte sie aufzumuntern.

Er grinste: „Wenn ich mich nicht auf die Nase gelegt hätte, wäre ich gefahren. Und ich glaube ich hätte nicht viel besser abgeschnitten. Das Team Unicorn ist einfach unglaublich stark!"

Akiza schaute ihn verwundert an. „Doch ist so! Und momentan krieg ich mit meiner verletzten Schulter noch weniger auf die Reihe als du!", Crow zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ich stiess mich vom Pfeiler ab und ging zu den beiden rüber. „Das stimmt allerdings Akiza. Ich muss ihm sogar beim anziehen seiner Kleider und Schuhe helfen. Er ist wie ein kleines Kind!", ich stieg auf Crows Aussage ein und versuchte Akiza mit einem dummen Spruch aufzumuntern.

Weder ich und Akiza hatten mit Crows Showeinlage gerechnet. Er stand auf, ging auf die Knie und rutschte auf diesen zu mir rüber. Bei mir angekommen zupfte er an meiner Rot-Weissen Rennjacke und sagte mit verstellter Babystimme: „Mama Amy! Klein Crow muss mal Pipi! Du musst mitkommen, sonst krieg ich meine Hose nicht auf und zu!"

Zuerst schaute ich Crow verwirrt an, blickte dann zu Akiza und wir beide prusteten im selben Moment los. Wir lachten zu dritt bis wir Bauchweh hatten. Crow konnte einfach Urkomisch sein wenn er wollte.

Als wir uns so weit beruhig hatten und Akiza auch wieder ein bisschen Mut gefasst hatte, gingen wir wieder an die Bande um Yusei anzufeuern. Allerdings stand es gar nicht gut um ihn.

Wir verloren den Mut, als wir sahen, dass Yusei aufgrund von Breos Deckzerstörungstaktik, nur noch knappe 5 Karten im Deck hatte. Wenn er Jean nicht in den nächsten Zügen erledigen würde wäre es das gewesen.

Wir alle begannen zu zweifeln. Auch Yusei auf der Strecke. Er hätte schon fast aufgegeben, wenn Jack nicht im letzten Moment aufgetaucht wäre und uns allen den Kopf gerade gerückt hätte.

Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, aus dem Krankenzimmer auszubüxen und kam noch gerade rechtzeitig um uns zusammen zu stauchen. Wir gaben niemals auf und würden niemals das Vertrauen in eine andere Person so aufgeben. Stimmt, das hatten wir total vergessen!

Yusei schaffte das unmögliche und besiegte Team Unicorn! Wir hatten unseren ersten Sieg eingefahren!

Wir jubelten und liefen alle zu Yusei auf die Rennstrecke als er sein D-Wheel anhielt und den Helm ausgezogen hatte. Die Zwillinge fielen ihrem Held um den Hals und Yusei lächelte.

Als wir alle Yusei gratuliert hatten kamen die Teammitglieder von Team Unicorn zu uns herüber. Sie gratulierten den drei Fahrern, vor allem Yusei zu ihrem Sieg.

Team Unicorn sagte, dass es doch auch Punkte gibt, die man nicht aus einer Duellstatistik herauslesen kann und sie dies in ihren nächsten Duellen berücksichtigen würden.

Uns war eines klar: Wir hatten von Team Unicorn gelernt, was es heisst, im Team zu arbeiten und die Taktiken aufeinander abzustimmen. Das Team arbeitete perfekt zusammen.

Yusei streckte Jean die Hand entgegen um sich zu bedanken. Meine Augenbraue rutschte nach oben als Jean zuerst mit seinen Fingern über Yuseis Hand strich, von der Handwurzel bis zu den Fingern. Erst dann schlug er ein.

Sie kamen mir schon immer etwas, sagen wir mal, speziell vor. In mir keimte der Verdacht, dass die drei Herren womöglich schwul sein könnten. Ich zog es aber vor nichts zu sagen.

Als Jean und Yusei eingeschlagen hatten, bildeten wir einen Kreis um die beiden und legten alle eine Hand auf Yuseis und Jeans Hände. André, Breo, Crow, Jack, Akiza, die Zwillinge, Bruno und ich. Wir waren alle dabei und versprachen einander, dass wir uns im Finale wiedersehen würden.

Am Abend organisierten wir in unserer Garage eine kleine Feier. Leo konnte mal wieder seine Klappe nicht halten und sprach Jack lauthals auf seine Niederlage gegen André an. Dieser reagierte, wie hätte es anders sein sollen, aggressiv und hätte den kleinen am liebsten gleich auf der Stelle erwürgt. Crow grinste und meinte nur: „Was mach ich nur mit euch! Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihr nichts auf die Reihe kriegt wenn ich nicht da bin!"

Diese Aussage reichte um zwischen ihm und Jack einen Streit auszulösen. Die Serviertochter, welche im gegenüberliegenden Café arbeitet und heimlich in Jack verliebt ist, und ich konnten die beiden nur knapp voneinander trennen. Wenn Crow seinen Arm nicht im Gips gehabt hätte, wäre wohl eine handfeste Prügelei aus dem Streit hervorgegangen. Ich packte Crow und setzte ihn in eine Ecke bis er und Jack sich beruhigt hatten.

Als Sherry aufgetaucht war und uns ihre neusten Informationen im Bezug auf Yliaster mitgeteilt hatte, fingen wir darüber an zu diskutieren. Uns gefiel das genauso wenig wie ihr und Yusei fragte Mina, wer denn nun die Stelle von Goodwin eingenommen hatte.

Als Mina uns erklärte, dass sie nun drei Vorgesetzte hätten und niemand ausser Lazar bis jetzt persönlichen Kontakt mit ihnen hatte wurden wir stutzig. Das war mehr als komisch…

Luna meinte, dass da mal ein Junge an ihrer Schule war, gegen den sie sich duellieren mussten. Der konnte auch mit der Zerstörung nur einer Monsterkarte fünf andere beschwören und diese zu einem Monster zusammensetzen.

Wir fragten Mina, ob sie etwas über die drei herausfinden könnte. Sie überlegte kurz und rannte dann die Treppe hoch.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Yusei

„Ich werde das machen, wovon wir gerade geredet haben!", und weg war wie.

Carly rannte sofort hinterher, da sie anscheinend eine Story gerochen hatte. Die Serviertochter vom Café gegenüber, die Jack dauernd anhimmelte, verschwand auch sofort. Nur konnte ich mir keinen Grund ausmalen warum sie auch wegrannte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte mich um. „Nanu? Was ist los Bruno?", ich konnte sehen wie sich Bruno verzweifelt an der Tischkante festhielt.

„Nichts weiter. Mir ist nur etwas schwindlig. Ich werde mal kurz ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen", mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Garage. Was war denn heute nur los, dass immer gleich alle davonrannten?

Akiza, Yusei, Jack, die Zwillinge, Crow und ich feierten noch ein Weilchen bis Akiza und die Zwillinge nach Hause fuhren und wir ins Bett gingen. Seit Crow sich die Schulter gebrochen hatte schlief ich in meinem Lesesessel auf der Treppe. Das Bett war nicht sehr breit und ich wollte ihm nicht weh machen, wenn ich ihn im Schlaf an der Schulter treffe. Daher habe ich Crow gesagt, dass ich während dieser Zeit, bis die Schulter wieder in Ordnung ist, im Lesesessel schlafe. Der Sessel war so bequem, da konnte ich ohne Probleme drin schlafen. Ich hatte auch schon auf dem nackten Betonboden geschlafen. Wenn man müde genug ist, ist es überall bequem.


	18. Team Catastrophe

Am nächsten Tag fuhren wir zum Stadion um den Match von Team Unicorn gegen Team Catastrophe zu schauen. Team Catastrophe war unser nächster Gegner und wir wollten ihre Taktik studieren, um uns auf sie einzustellen. Wir waren etwas spät dran und als wir in der Arena ankamen trauten wir unseren Augen nicht. Auf der Rennstrecke schien die Hölle losgebrochen zu sein! Zwei D-Wheels des Teams Unicorn lagen total zerstört auf der Rennstrecke. André und Jean lagen übel zugerichtet auf den Krankenbahren der und Brio stand verzweifelt daneben. Da die D-Wheels zerstört waren, gewann automatisch das gegnerische Team.

Ich schaute zur dem Team rüber. Sie hatten Verbrechermale und sahen sehr verschlagen aus. Schleimig und gemein. Sie waren die Stereotypen für Verbrecher.

Wir reisten den verletzten Mitgliedern von Team Unicorn hinterher und landeten kurz darauf im städtischen Krankenhaus wo André und Jean verarztet wurden. Allerdings waren beide noch bewusstlos und Brio wollte bei ihnen sein – verständlich. Ich würde bei einem Unfall meiner Freunde auch lieber bei ihnen sein als mit anderen ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten.

Brio versprach uns im weglaufen, dass er sich melden würde.

Wir fuhren nach Hause und begannen an unseren D-Wheels zu arbeiten. Der Unfall und das Team machte uns zu schaffen. Wir wussten nicht was uns im nächsten Duell erwartet.

Als ich am nächsten Tag im Sessel aufwachte, war Crow schon weg. Ich kämpfte mich aus dem Sessel und ging in die Garage, wo Yusei und Bruno schon an den D-Wheels arbeiteten. „Morgen! Wo ist Crow?", begrüsste ich die Jungs und gähnte.

„Der ist bei seinem Arzttermin.", antwortete Yusei ohne vom D-Wheel aufzusehen.

Ich machte grosse Augen worauf Bruno mich verwundert ansah und fragte: „Ist was nicht gut?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Alles bestens. Ich war nur überrascht, dass Crow von selber an einen Termin gedacht hat. Normalerweise muss ich ihm immer wieder in den Hintern treten damit er daran denkt"

Bruno grinste und widmete sich wieder der Arbeit. Ich blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass Crow schon bald zurückkommen würde.

Tatsächlich flog nach einer halben Stunde die Türe auf und Crow trat hindurch.

„Hallo zusammen!", Crow schien gut gelaunt.

„Hallo Crow, wie geht's deiner Schulter?", Yusei unterbrach die Arbeiten an Jacks D-Wheel und blickte zu Crow.

Der hob den Arm leicht an und meinte: „Bestens! Ich fühle mich topfit und würde am liebsten gleich ein Turboduell fahren!", mit diesen Worten klopfte er sich auf den Gips und verzog das Gesicht als die Schulter wieder stark schmerze.

Ich seufzte und liess mich in meinen Sessel zurückfallen. Der Kerl war unverbesserlich!

Bruno lachte und meinte zu Crow: „Übertreib es besser noch nicht. Du solltest dich wirklich noch ein bisschen schonen!"

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er gerade eben in eine Zitrone gebissen. Crow war noch nie der Typ zum Stillhalten. Als er die Rampe hinunterlaufen wollte fragte ich ihn: „Konntest du schon mit Brio oder jemandem vom Team Unicorn reden?"

Crow schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Er kam zu mir rüber und gab mir einen Begrüssungskuss ehe er antwortete: „Nein, André und Jean sind immer noch nicht aufgewacht und Brio war auch nicht ansprechbar."

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon und Yusei nahm ab. „Was? Was ist passiert?", brüllte Yusei ins Telefon. Er war bleich geworden. Schnell waren wir alle auf den Beinen und um das Telefon versammelt. Yusei stellte auf Lautsprecher und wir vernahmen Officer Trudges Stimme, der mitteilte, dass Akiza auf dem Highway einen Unfall hatte und im Spital lag.

Schnell fuhren Yusei, Jack, Crow und ich ins Spital. Bruno fuhr zur Unfallstelle und würde versuchen an die Daten des Steuerchips von Akizas D-Wheel zu kommen. Als wir im Spital eintrafen erfuhren wir, dass ihre Eltern auch bei ihr im Zimmer waren. Wir unterhielten uns kurz mit ihnen und sie erzählten uns, dass sie sich viele blaue Flecken eingefangen hatte, aber nichts gebrochen war.

Als Yuseis Handy läutete, verabschiedeten wir uns und verliessen gemeinsam das Zimmer.

Es war Brio und der hatte die Daten von den Steuerchips von Andrés und Jeans D-Wheel dabei. Crow schmiss die Schlinge auf den Boden, in welcher bis jetzt sein Arm lag. Er war wild entschlossen diesen Gips loszuwerden und gegen diese Typen zu Fahren. Hoffentlich geht das gut!

Schnell fuhren wir nach Hause und trafen dort neben Brio auch auf Carly. Schnell begrüsste ich meine beste Freundin und erklärte ihr was gerade passiert war. Wir rannten die Rampe runter in die Garage und Brio setzte sich an den Computer und lud die Daten der beiden D-Wheels von André und Jean hoch.

Nach einigen Minuten stand fest, dass anhand der Daten etwas das Rad blockiert haben musste und sie dadurch gestürzt waren.

Crow wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Als ich den Unfall hatte, hatte ich auch das Gefühl als würde etwas mein Rad blockieren! Das heisst dann ja, dass ich den Unfall nicht selber verschuldet hatte wie ich zuerst dachte!", Crow kochte vor Wut. Er hatte mein vollstes Verständnis. Wenn jemand mit Absicht einen Unfall provozieren würde, damit ich mich verletze, wäre ich auch sauer. Ehrlich gesagt war ich jetzt auch sauer. Wie konnte es jemand wagen meinen Crow in so eine lebensgefährliche Situation zu bringen und ihn zu verletzen?!

Bruno schnappte sich die Tastatur und holte die Grafik von Crows Unfall hervor. Die Kurve auf dem Diagramm stimmte exakt mit den Grafiken von Andrés und Jeans Unfall überein.

„Das heisst wohl, dass dein Rad auch blockiert hat.", bemerkte Brio das offensichtliche bevor er weiterfuhr: „Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Yusei blickte nachdenklich auf die Diagramme: „Kann es sein, dass jemand euch etwas ins Hinterrad gesteckt hat?"

Brio schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und antwortete: „Unmöglich! Bei diesem Höllentempo kommt niemand an das Hinterrad heran um etwas dazwischen zu stecken oder zu werfen!"

Da musste ich ihm Rechtgeben. Bei diesem Höllentempo wäre es glatter Selbstmord etwas durch das Hinterrad stecken zu wollen.

Plötzlich hielt Carly einen USB-Stick in die Luft und sagte: „Ich bin manchmal schon ein Dummerchen. Ich habe das Duell von Team Unicorn gegen Team Catastrophe ja aufgezeichnet!"

Wir drehten uns alle um und sahen Carly an. In unseren Augen glitzerte Mordlust.

„Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?!", ausnahmsweise war ich mal echt sauer auf den Schussel.

„E-Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich habe doch gerade gesagt ich habe es vergessen!", stotterte Carly.

Jack fuhr Carly an: „Dann rück das Ding endlich raus und quatsch keine Opern!", und schnappte sich den Stick.

Wir alle waren nun total auf den Bildschirm konzentriert und Carly wurde links liegen gelassen. Wir mussten jetzt herausfinden, warum die beiden gestürzt waren!

Nachdem wir das Video sicher tausende Male vor- und zurückgeschaut hatten konnten wir die definitive Ursache des Sturzes immer noch nicht ausmachen. Wir wussten nun allerdings, dass die Stürze passierten als das Monster „Hook, der versteckte Ritter" angriff oder Ziel eines Angriffs wurde. Scheinbar war dieses Finsternisattributmonster für die ganzen Unfälle verantwortlich. Und wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund für Crows und Akizas Sturz.

Ich zupfte an Yuseis Jacke und flüsterte: „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Wir verliessen die Garage und ich lehnte mich gegen den Laternenpfahl, welcher neben dem Uhrenladen steht. „Ich werde morgen fahren.", ich zog es vor, dieses Mal mit der Türe direkt ins Haus zu fallen. Sonst würde es wieder endlose Diskussionen geben und ich wollte nicht, dass Crow etwas davon erfuhr. Sonst würde er es mir sicherlich wieder ausreden wollen. Manchmal behandelt er mich wirklich als sei ich aus Glas.

„Du willst was?", Yusei war sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich werde morgen fahren. Akiza liegt im Spital und Crow kann mit seiner lädierten Schulter auch nicht fahren. Ich werde Akizas Platz einnehmen und das erste Duell bestreiten!", ich war wild entschlossen meinen Plan durch zu ziehen. Scheinbar schien Yusei dies zu merken.

Er schaute mich ernst an und fragte: „Du bist dir bewusst, dass du wie André und Jean schwer verunfallen oder sterben könntest? Diese Finternisattributkarte ist nicht ohne. Bist du dir dessen bewusst?"

Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja bin ich. Ich habe bei den Duellen gegen die finsteren Auserwählten gesehen, welche Zerstörungskraft eine Finsternisattributkarte hat. Aber ich will fahren. Ich werde den Typen gehörig in den Hintern treten!", vor lauter Ärger zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass sich eine steile Falte dazwischen bildete.

Yusei nickte und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zurück in die Garage. Ich würde also fahren. Das heisst, dass ich mich jetzt unbedingt noch ein bisschen vorbereiten musste, damit ich morgen fit sein würde. Mir war aufgefallen, dass die Räder nur blockierten, wenn die verunfallten ruhig in der Optimallinie fuhren. Wenn ich also den richtigen Moment abpasse und dann einen Schlenker mache, sollte ich nicht auf die Nase fallen.

Wenn ich also mit meinem Black Dragon während der Battlephase immer agil blieb, sollte hoffentlich nichts passieren.

Ich ging in die Garage, schnappte mir meinen Helm und düste mit meinem D-Wheel davon. Als ich losfuhr konnte ich hören, wie Crow mich zurückrufen wollte, aber mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich würde fahren! Und davon würde mich niemand Abhalten.

Als ich am Abend zu Hause eintraf, öffnete ich eine kleine Geheimklappe im Helmfach meines D-Wheels und entnahm eine Karte. Diese Karte trug ich seit Jahren immer mit mir rum. Als Crow sie damals schweren Herzens aus seinem Deck ausmustern musste, hatte ich sie zu mir genommen und seither immer bei mir getragen. Ich nahm die Karte in beide Hände und hob sie auf Augenhöhe, ehe ich die Augen schloss. In Gedanken bat ich die Karte mir morgen ihre Kraft zu leihen.

Die Karte legte ich zu Oberst auf mein Deck und ich brachte mein Deck anschliessend auf Vordermann. Nachdem setzte mich erschöpft in den Sessel um zu schlafen. Da ich den Rennanzug und die Armschiene für die Duelle bereits trug, konnte ich morgen etwas länger schlafen.

Am Morgen stand ich auf und ging ohne Umwege die Treppe hinunter in die Garage. Ich setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel, legte mich flach auf den Tank und die Duel-Disk und schloss die Augen. Ich bereitete mich mental auf das Duell vor. Heute würde ich mein erstes Duell im Grand Prix fahren. Eigentlich war es nicht mein erstes Duell, aber mein erstes im TDGP. Trotzdem war ein bisschen nervös, aber ich wusste, welche Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern lastete. Entweder würde ich als Sieger gegen Hook hervorgehen oder ich würde den Asphalt küssen und im Spital landen. Weitere Optionen gab es nicht. Und ich hatte nicht vor die letzte der beiden Optionen Realität werden zu lassen.

„Das ist nicht wirklich dein Ernst oder?", ich öffnete die Augen als Crows Stimme an mein Ohr drang. Er stand neben mir und hatte seinen Rennanzug an. Der Gips fehlte. Hatte er ihn also alleine abmontiert. Sturkopf…

Ich schaute ihn trotzig an und antwortete: „Und wenn doch?"

Crow ballte die Faust. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Du wirst dieses Duell nicht fahren! Das ist kein Spassduell wie zwischen uns, das ist tödlicher Ernst!", seine Stimme war sehr bestimmt.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe!", fauchte ich, startete den Motor und fuhr davon. Auch Crow würde meine Entscheidung nicht mehr ändern. Ich fahre – Punkt!

- Crows Sicht -

Amy war gerade aus der Garage gebraust. Ich stand immer noch am selben Ort und blickte ihr missmutig hinterher.

Sie konnte manchmal so ein verdammter Sturkopf sein! Merkte sie denn nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache und wegen dem nicht wollte, dass sie das Duell fährt? Ich wusste doch nur zu gut wie es war, wenn man durch einen Angriff von diesem Monster über den Asphalt schlitterte.

Ich seufzte und wollte gerade wieder die Treppe hochsteigen, als Yusei in die Garage fuhr.

Er zog seinen Helm aus uns fragte mich: „Was war denn da gerade los? Amy kam mir vorhin gerade in einem Affenzahn entgegen."

Ich knurrte. Eigentlich mochte ich nicht darüber reden, antwortete dann aber trotzdem: „Ich habe Amy gesagt, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass sie das Duell fährt. Sie antwortete, dass ich ihr nichts vorzuschreiben hätte und fuhr davon. Sie ist manchmal ein unglaublicher Sturkopf!"

Yusei schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Hör mal Crow. Ich habe das gestern mit ihr besprochen und ich habe sie noch nie so entschlossen gesehen wie gestern. Du wirst sie nicht umstimmen können."

Als ich wütend etwas entgegnen wollte, schnitt mir Yusei das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab und fuhr fort: „Warum glaubst du zur Abwechslung nicht mal daran, dass Amy das Duell gewinnen kann? Sie stand immer hinter dir und hat immer fest an dich geglaubt, auch wenn das Duell noch so aussichtslos erschien. Sie glaubte immer fest daran, dass du gewinnen würdest."

Meine Augen wurden gross. „Du meinst…"

Yusei fiel mir ins Wort. „Sie will sich unbedingt duellieren. Sie will sich für dich duellieren. Und sie ist eine gute Duellantin. Wenn ich Zweifel gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie nicht als Fahrerin für dieses Match aufgestellt! Ich kenne Amy fast genauso gut wie du und ich weiss, wenn sie ein Duell startet, dann zieht sie dem Gegner immer ordentlich Punkte ab, auch wenn sie danach verlieren sollte. Warum machst du es nicht mal wie Amy und glaubst einfach an sie?"

Yusei hatte Recht. Ich hatte wohl vor lauter Beschützerinstinkt total vergessen, dass Amy ganz gut auf sich selber aufpassen konnte. Ich würde Amy nicht nur im nicht nur im Duell sondern auch in unserer Beziehung viel mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen müssen.

- Amys Sicht -

Ich war sehr früh in der Arena und nutzte die Zeit um mich mental auf das Rennen einzustimmen. Den Patch von 5D's hatte ich bereits auf dem Arm und ich ging im Kopf nochmals alle Informationen durch, die ich über Hook wusste. Dieses Monster war Brandgefährlich. Ich musste meine Augen überall haben. Sonst würde ich den Angriff womöglich zu spät bemerken und auf der Nase landen. Aber daran wollte ich nicht denken. Niederlage ist keine Option für mich.

Ich hörte Schritte und Gelächter. Team Catastrophe war eingetroffen und höhnte sogleich los.

Der Typ mit dem Bart und den langen Haaren legte als erster los: „Hallo Kleine, was hast du denn hier verloren? Haben die anderen die Hosen voll und dich alleine hergeschickt?"

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah sie an, aber sagte nichts. In Satellite konnte man so grossspurige Typen am besten verunsichern wenn man ihnen fest in die Augen sah und nichts sagte.

Der andere mit der langen Nase zeigte auf mein Verbrechermal und lachte: „Guck mal, die trägt ein Verbrechermal. Was hast du denn angestellt Süsse? Einen Lolli geklaut?"

Die drei lachten ehe der Typ mit dem Bart und den langen Haaren, ich glaube er heisst Nicolas, auf mich zutrat und mir unters Kinn faste.

„Du bist süss, dass muss man dir lassen. Die Verbrechermarkierung steht dir. Na, wie wäre es mit uns?"

Die anderen lachten dreckig und ich schaute Nicolas weiterhin fest in die Augen. Die Typen würden noch Augen machen, wenn ich sie vom Feld putze! Meine Freunde waren gerade eingetroffen und hatten den letzten Satz mitbekommen. Crow packte den Typen am Hemdkragen und knurrte: „Wenn du meiner Freundin auch nur noch einen Zentimeter zu nahe kommst, wirst du mich kennenlernen!"

Crow verteidigte mich, was mich innerlich ungemein freute. Allerdings würde ich den Typen gegenüber meine wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen. Ja keine Schwäche zeigen. Sonst konnte es böse enden.

Als Crow, Jack, ich und die anderen die Arena betraten, steigerte sich das Geschrei ins unermessliche. Yusei hatte sich gestern freiwillig als Fahrer für das Duell aus dem Rennen genommen. Dadurch würde als erstes ich das Duell bestreiten, nach mir folgt Jack und zuletzt Crow.

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, mindestens einen der Truppe zu besiegen und hoffte dann auf Jack, der den Rest schaukeln würde, ich wollte nicht, dass Crow fahren musste. Ich wusste, dass Crow unbedingt fahren und diesen Hook besiegen wollte, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich hatte daher auch gestern Abend noch intensiv auf Jack eingeredet. Er jagte mich zwar nach einigen Minuten entnervt weg, aber ich wusste, dass er mir aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

Seit der Sache mit Team Unicorn – Die Jungs haben nachträglich gemerkt, dass mein Verdacht kein Blödsinn gewesen war – wurde meine Meinung wieder mehr geschätzt. Und mir wurde wieder aufmerksam zugehört wenn ich etwas erzählte.

Bevor wir unsere Positionen bezogen ging Crow zu den anderen rüber.

„Hey, du bist doch der, der verletzt ist?", der langnasige Kerl wirkte überrascht.

Hermann, der dritte im Bunde meinte im Flüsterton zur Langnase: „Ist das nicht der Kerl, den wir auf dem Highway gekriegt haben? Warum kann der schon wieder fahren?"

„Sei still du Idiot! Du verrätst uns noch!", zischte der andere zurück.

Crow tat so als hätte er das Gespräch nicht gehört und antwortete: „Ja bin ich, Ich werde euch ausserdem im Namen André, Jean und Akiza im Duell ein fettes Dankeschön zukommen lassen. Ach ja, nicht zu vergessen mein Dankeschön für meinen Unfall."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und kam zu mir. Wir waren alleine. Der Rest der Gruppe befand sich bereits unter dem Vordach an den Computern. Und machte sich bereit fürs Duell.

Ich hatte mich zwischenzeitlich auf mein D-Wheel gesetzt und wollte es gerade auf die Fahrbahn rollen lassen als Crow zu mir trat. „Viel Glück und zeig den Kerlen wie sich die Leute aus Satellite richtig duellieren!"

Er hielt mir seine Faust hin und ich schlug mit meiner ein. Ich musste grinsen. Klar würde ich dem Kerl zeigen wie so etwas zu funktionieren hatte.

Crow kramte in seinem Extradeck herum und holte eine Karte hervor. „Was Akiza und Yusei können, können wir schon lange. Hier!", mit diesen Worten streckte er mir mit einem Grinsen seinen Schwarz geflügelten Drachen entgegen.

„Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht… Ich habe kein Schwarzflügeldeck!", stotterte ich.

„Käse! Das geht auch ohne Schwarzflügel! Nimm sie schon! Und wenn du sie nicht brauchst, nimm ihn wenigstens als Glücksbringer!", Crow schien mir so sehr zu vertrauen, dass er mir seine beste Karte anvertraute. Er schien zu wissen, dass ich die Karte richtig spielen würde.

„Danke Crow!", ich packte ihn an der Jacke und küsste ihn, ehe ich das Visier runter klappte und zum Startpunkt fuhr. Dort angekommen aktivierte ich Tempowelt II und beobachtete das Startsignal. Plötzlich knisterte es in meinem Ohr und ich hörte Crows Stimme: „Wir stehen alle hinter dir und glauben an dich! Gib alles Amy!"

Das Lichtsignal sprang auf Grün und ich gab Gas. Bevor mein D-Wheel einen Riesensatz nach vorne machte, drehte der Hinterreifen zuerst einige Sekunden auf der Stelle. Ich konnte den beissenden Gestank von heissem Gummi riechen und die Rauchschwaden waberten um mich und mein D-Wheel herum. So wie ich gehört hatte, würde der Kerl um jeden Preis zuerst ziehen wollen. Ich werde das ausnützen und ihn zu einer Fahrgeschwindigkeit zwingen, die seine volle Konzentration fordern würde. Hoffentlich würde er sich dadurch nicht mehr so gut aufs Duell konzentrieren können.

Mein Plan ging auf und Hermann raste in einem Halsbrecherischen Tempo durch die Kurve. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde der kleinste Fehler verheerende Auswirkungen haben. Wie erwartet spielte er als erstes Hook aus. Glücklicherweise konnte man noch nicht gleich angreifen und ich blieb vorerst verschont.

Allerdings spielte er die Zauberkarte „Extraschub" und zog mir kurz darauf mit der Zauberkarte „Schallbrecher" 800 Lebenspunkte ab. Ich war dran: „Ich spiele zuerst mal Wulff, Lichtverpflichtetes Ungeheuer!", das Monster erschien rechts von meinem D-Wheel.

„Greif ihn an Wulff!", das Monster preschte auf Hook los, doch Hermann aktivierte seinen Spezialeffekt. Beide Monster wurden in den Verteidigungsmodus gezwungen und ich erhielt 800 Punkte Schaden. Als ich zu meinem Hinterrad schaute, sah ich, wie sich der Schatten bewegte! Ich fluchte und riss mein D-Wheel in einen Turn-Around. Glück gehabt. Dem Haken konnte ich gerade noch ausweichen. Ich hatte nun noch 2400 Lebenspunkte und Hermann deren 4000.

„Ich setze noch drei Karten verdeckt", knurrte ich und beendete meinen Zug.

Wenn ich nicht bald Gas gab, würde ich verlieren.

„Nun bin ich dran! Ich ziehe!", Hermans Runde.

„Ich spiele Dark, der versteckte Ritter im Angriffsmodus. Und der wird dich auch gleich direkt angreifen!"

Dark traf mich und ich verlor 800 Lebenspunkte! Ausserdem griff er mit Hook meinen Wulff an und zerstörte ihn. Ich konnte in letzter Sekunde mit einem Hüpfer mit meinem D-Wheel seinem Angriff ausweichen.

Ausserdem spielte er den Zauber Ookazi durch welchen ich nochmals 800 Lebenspunkte verlor.

Ich war wieder am Zug: „Nun gut, ich ziehe."

Vertrauenswächter, sehr schön!

„Ich rufe meinen Vertrauenswächter im Verteidigungsmodus und werde eine Zauberkarte aktivieren: Spalt!", ich freute mich als sich ein Spalt im Spielfeld öffnete und sein zweites Monster verschluckte. „Ich aktiviere nun die Fähigkeit eines alten Freundes! Ich schicke D.D. Krähe auf den Friedhof und verbanne deinen Dark aus dem Spiel!", ich schickte meinen alten Freund auf den Friedhof, doch lange würde er dort sicher nicht bleiben!

Dark musste vom Feld! Mit seiner Fähigkeit konnte er Hook schützen und das war gefährlich.

„Ich setze noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!", ich konnte nicht mehr machen. Wenn er Vertrauenswächter angreifen würde, würde ich versuchen zu kontern.

Herman zog und griff mich mit Hook an. Ich wich seinem Angriff nochmals mit einer Pirouette aus und grinste: „Nicht so schnell! Ich spiele Spiegelkraft!"

Hook wurde zerstört und ich hörte den Jubel meiner Freunde. In der Schlussphase aktivierte Herman die Falle Ruf der Gejagten und holte Hook zurück. Also währen wir wieder beim Anfang.

Ich war am Zug. Ich zog. „Nun aktiviere ich Ruf der Gejagten und hole meine D.D. Krähe zurück ins Spiel! Hey Crow! Sag' schön hallo zu deinem alten Freund!"

Mit einem Krächzen erschien die Krähe neben mir und ging in einen regelmässigen Gleitflug über. Ich blickte kurz aus den Augenwinkeln zu D.D. Krähe und hoffte inständig, dass der Plan aufging.

Herman grinste: „Nichts da, ich aktiviere meine Falle!"

Ich lächelte und antwortete: „Denkst du – Fallenbetäubung!"

Seine einzige verdeckte Karte war ausgeschaltet und ich konnte fortfahren: „Ausserdem rufe ich Jain, Lichtverpflichteter Heiler aufs Spielfeld. Ich setze noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!"

Ich hörte Crows Stimme durch den Kopfhörer plärren: „Was machst du da? Warum machst du keine Synchrobeschwörung?"

Nachdem das Pfeifen von meinem Ohr verschwunden war konnte ich Yuseis ruhige Stimme etwas weiter entfernt hören: „Crow! Lass sie! Sie weiss was sie macht, schau dir mal ihr Gesicht an!"

In diesem Moment jagte ich mit Black Dragon vor der Boxengasse durch. Ich war so tief wie möglich über mein D-Wheel gelehnt und grinste. Von meinem D-Wheel aus konnte ich sehen, wie Crows Augen immer grösser wurden. Scheinbar hatte er begriffen was ich vorhatte. Ich wollte Herman ins Messer laufen lassen. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Herman so von sich selber überzeugt war, dass er meine aufgestellte Falle nicht bemerken würde. Und natürlich brauchte ich eine ordentliche Portion Glück und Vertrauen.

Aber mein Plan ging auf. Herman bemerkte das offensichtliche nicht und lachte: „Man bist du blöd! So verlierst du, Kleines! Greif an Hook!"

Hooks Haken riss die Rennpiste der Länge nach über mehrere Meter auf und ich verschwand mit einer riesigen Staubwolke.

Als ich aus der Staubwolke schoss, hatte ich die Fallenkarte „Dringender Empfang" aufgedeckt. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Was? Nein! Das ist unmöglich!", Herman war kreidebleich geworden

Ich grinste und hinter mir erschien im Staub ein unförmiger Schatten. Herman sah als erstes ein Paar rotglühender Augen hinter mir und dann tauchten aus der Staubwolke ein Paar riesige Weiss-Schwarzer Flügel auf. Crows Drache schlug mit diesen und der Staub verflog in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Nun konnten alle mein beschworenes Monster sehen: Der Schwarzgeflügelte Drache! Er brüllte und ich lehnte mich breit grinsend noch tiefer über meinen Black Dragon. Jetzt war es Zeit Gas zu geben. „Biete Hook die Stirn!", rief ich und liess den Drachen loslegen. Hook war wieder weg. Aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ihn bald wiedersehen würde.

Mein Zug. Ich zog griff mit Schwarzgeflügelter Drachen an.

Herman grinste. „Du hast verloren kleine!", seine Stimme troff vor Hohn.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste noch breiter. „Nicht, solange ich den Effekt von Schwarzgeflügelter Drache habe! Crow nennt diesen Effekt „Schadensschwamm". Ich nenne die Fähigkeit lieber „Bande der Freundschaft". Jedes Mal wenn ich durch Angriffe oder Effekte Schaden abbekommen sollte, stellt sich der Drache vor, hinter und neben mich und fängt den Schaden ab!", erklärte ich. Die Flügel von Crows Drachen färbten sich dunkel. Eine Schwarzflügelmarke war auf den Drachen gesetzt.

Meine Freunde jubelten und Hermann knurrte. Schwarzgeflügelter Drache wechselte nach dem Angriff in den Verteidigungsmodus. Mein Drache hatte dieselbe Anzahl Verteidigungspunkte wie Hook Angriffspunkte. Glücklicherweise konnte er durch Vertrauenswächter nicht zerstört werden. Ich klappte schnell die Flügel meines D-Wheels aus und zog die Nase nach oben. Ich konnte wie Crow einige Meter fliegen. Als ich abhob strecke sich unter mir der Schatten von Hook aus meinem. Höher als vier Meter würde ich nicht kommen. Hoffentlich reichte es. Ich blickte über meine Schulter zurück und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Hooks Schatten mich nicht erreichen konnte. Endlich zeigst du dein wahres Gesicht du Falschspieler! Ich segelte einige Meter durch die Luft und setzte wieder auf als Hook bereits verschwunden war.

„Ich bin dran!", Herman war sauer.

„Ich ziehe und beende meinen Zug ohne anzugreifen!", scheinbar hatte er nicht die Karte gezogen die er wollte. Aber warum griff er nicht an?

„Du scheinst es eilig zu haben zu verlieren wie? Ich ziehe und aktiviere Flitzer um die Kontrolle über Hook zu übernehmen. Komm zu mir Hook!", Ich war so richtig in Fahrt! Hook wechselte die Seite und ich grinste.

„Nun opfere ich Hook und rufe meinen Blauäugigen Weissen Drachen! Ausserdem rufe ich mit der Normalbeschwörung Rotäugiges Küken. Aber du weiss ja wie es mit Kindern ist, sie werden so schnell gross… Ich opfere das Küken und rufe Rotäugiger Schwarzer Drache!", Die Monster erschienen und bauten sich vor Herman auf und knurrten.

Ich wurde ernst: „Greift an! Lasst ihn die Wut, die Trauer und die Verzweiflung spüren! Dieses Duell ist für euch Crow, Akiza, André und Jean!", rief ich und die Drachen griffen alle zusammen an.

Hermans D-Wheel bremste und ich jagte an ihm vorbei, meine drei Drachen bei mir. Ich hörte wie das Publikum und meine Freunde jubelten und total ausflippten. Ich lächelte und fuhr weiter. Nun kam Nicolas auf die Piste und legte sogleich los. Ich hatte noch 800 Lebenspunkte und eine verdeckte Fallenkarte. Wenn alle Stricke reissen, würde ich wohl Akizas Beispiel folgen.

Nicolas war am Zug: „Ich ziehe und aktiviere als erstes Kartendreher um dein Rotauge in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition zu bringen! Ausserdem Aktiviere ich Topf der Gier um zwei Karten aufnehmen zu können. Und zu guter Letzt aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte „Spalt" um deinen Schwarzgeflügelten Drachen zu Zerstören!"

Mir zog es meinen Magen zusammen als ich Crows Drachen untergehen sah. Leider hatte ich keine verdeckte Karte mehr, mit der ich ihn hätte retten können.

„Machs gut alter Freund, wir sehen uns sicherlich bald wieder.", murmelte ich leise, als sich meine Augen und die des Drachen sich trafen.

Nicolas fuhr fort. Er zog von seinen sechs Handkarten eine heraus und aktivierte sie. Er grinste als er die Karte ins Duellfeld schob. „Ja Kleines. Auch ich habe so eine Karte. Los Ookazi!"

Ich verlor meine restlichen Lebenspunkte und meine Geschwindigkeit. So schnell es ging fuhr ich in die Box und übergab Jack den 5D's-Patch, meinen Rotäugigen Schwarzen Drachen und meinen Blauäugigen Weissen Drachen. Ich grinste als ich sie ihm gab: „Das du mir auch ja gut darauf aufpasst!"

Jack grinste und nickte ehe er losfuhr.

„Phuuuuuuuuu!", ich lehnte mich gegen die Rückenlehne meines D-Wheels. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch mein Blut und meine Hände zitterten so stark, dass ich drei Anläufe brauchte um Schwarzgeflügelter Drache aus meinem Friedhof raus zu klauben. Als ich von meinem D-Wheel stieg, merkte ich, dass nicht nur meine Hände zitterten. Meine Knie waren vor lauter Aufregung und Adrenalin butterweich geworden. Ausserdem spürte ich etwas meinen Rücken runter laufen. Scheinbar war das Duell anstrengender als Gedacht. Ich war Patschnass. Ich öffnete meine Jacke und wollte gerade Richtung meiner Freunde laufen, da sah wich wie Crow auf mich zu rannte. Bevor ich begriff war vor sich ging umarmte mich mein Freund stürmisch. Meine Knie waren so weich, dass ich fast mitsamt Crow nach hinten umgefallen wäre. Im letzten Moment konnte ich uns mit einem Ausfallschritt vor dem Sturz bewahren.

„Mann das Duell war einfach… WOW!", er fand keine Worte um das Duell zu beschreiben, umarmte mich stattdessen noch mal und küsste mich stürmisch.

Ich grinste und antwortete: „Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt alle mitbekommen, dass ich das Duell für dich, Akiza, André und Jean gewonnen habe.", mir fiel in diesem Moment nichts besseres ein. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, meine Atmung ging stossweise und mein Herz jagte wie nach einem kilometerlangen Marathonlauf.

Crow löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte. „Haben wir. Und auch alle die uns zugeschaut haben.", Crow schien gerührt zu sein, dass ich das Duell führ ihn gefahren war.

Er küsste mich und sagte: „Du warst der Hammer auf der Rennstrecke. Du weißt gar nicht wie stolz ich auf dich bin! Du bist zu einer Wahnsinns Duellantin und Fahrerin geworden!"

Ich lächelte. Der Erfolg, der Jubel und vor allem Crows Worte drangen nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein. Ich hatte noch gar nicht richtig verarbeitet was genau da passiert ist. Crows Worte gingen runter wie Öl. Ich musste mich zusammenreissen damit ich nicht auf der Rennstrecke zu heulen anfing.

Plötzlich knallte es auf der Piste und eine riesige Staubwolke legte sich über die Kurve. Es war kurz vor der Einfahrt zur Boxengasse passiert. Hoffentlich kein Unfall! Schnell rannten wir zur Bande. „Was ist passiert?", ich traf als erstes bei der Bande ein und verlangte nach einem Update.

Bruno erklärte, ohne den Blick von der Strecke zu nehmen: „Jack hat seinen Energieriesen Spezialbeschworen und angegriffen. Sein Gegner hat die Fallenkarte Doom'Ray aktiviert."

Crow fiel ihm ins Wort: „Doom'Ray?"

Bruno nickte und fuhr fort: „Sie erteilt jedem Spieler für jede Handkarte 800 Punkte Schaden. Da beide fünf Karten auf der Hand hatten, würden beide 4000 Punkte Schaden nehmen. Ich hörte noch wie Jack rief, dass er die Besondere Fähigkeit von Energieriese aktivieren würde, welche den Schaden, den er in dieser Runde nehmen würde, annulliert würde und dann kam die Explosion und weiter wissen wir nicht mehr. Ich hoffe bloss, es ist alles OK…"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und blickte wie die anderen gespannt in die Staubwolke und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Als das Echo der Explosion verhallt war horchten wir alle auf als wir das Brummen eines Motors hörten. Ich kannte die Motoren der Teammitglieder und konnte die einzelnen Motorengeräusche einem bestimmten D-Wheel und dessen Fahrer zuordnen. Aufgeregt rief ich: „Das ist der Motor von Jacks D-Wheel!"

Keine zehn Sekunden später schoss Jack auf seinem D-Wheel aus der Staubwolke. Und er hatte Nicolas quer über den linken Lenker gelegt.

Als der Moderator kapierte, was da unten gerade abgegangen war schnappte er sich das Mikrofon und rief hinein: „Nicolas D-Wheel ist zerstört und daher kann er nicht mehr in die Box fahren um den nächsten Fahrer abzuklatschen! Das Team 5D's hat somit gewonnen und ist im Finale!"

Die Zuschauer begannen zu jubeln und klatschen. Schnell liefen wir alle zu Jack auf die Rennbahn und sahen wie Nicolas wie ein geschlagener Hund von der Rennbahn schlurfte. Jack erklärte uns, dass der grosse Jack Atlas Nicolas gerade den Kopf gerade gerückt hätte.

Ich musste grinsen. Typisch Jack. Nie darum verlegen, anderen gehörig seine Meinung zu geigen.

Er nahm zwei Karten von seiner Duel-Disk und streckte sie mir mit einem Grinsen entgegen. „Da hast du deine Lieblinge wieder!"

Ich nahm die Drachen mit einem Grinsen entgegen und verstaute sie in meiner Kartenbox die ich am Gürtel trug. Genauso wie Yusei und Crow trug ich drei Kartenboxen an meinem Gürtel. Eine für das normale Deck, eine für das Turboduelldeck und eine für das Extradeck mit den Synchromonstern.

Leo jubelte und sagte an Jack gewandt: „Mann, Jack! Super Einfall von dir, den Spezialeffekt vom Energieriesen zu nutzen!"

Meine Freunde standen alle um Jack versammelt und bejubelten seine super Leistung. Auch ich war beeindruckt und zog vor Jack den Hut. Allerdings spürte ich einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, dass niemand mir gratulierte. Ich hatte hier ein hartes Duell geliefert…

Ich setzte ein gekünsteltes Grinsen auf und hoffte, dass niemand meine Enttäuschung sehen würde. Schliesslich haben meine Freunde und das Publikum meine Leistungen während des Duells bejubelt. Und Crow konnte nach dem Duell kaum aufhören zu sagen wie stolz er sei und was für eine tolle Leistung ich geliefert hatte. Und das war für mich Lob genug. Ich werde das im Herzen tragen.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Arm an meinem Rücken und eine Hand auf meiner linken Hüfte. Crow zog mich zu sich und verschaffte sich Gehör, ehe er erzählte: „Bitte Leute! Ihr lobt Jack über den grünen Klee und vergesst dabei unsere zweite Fahrerin total! Amy hat ein Hammerduell geliefert!"

Ich schaute verwundert zu Crow. So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht den Stolz förmlich lesen.

Yusei grinste und kam zu mir rüber. „Das stimmt, du hast ein fantastisches Duell abgeliefert. Wir sind total von den Socken! Du bist gefahren wie der Teufel!", sagte er und hielt seine rechte Hand hoch, damit ich einschlagen konnte.

Ich grinste, und schlug mit meiner rechten ein. Meine Freunde und das Publikum begannen zu jubeln! Das war einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens!


	19. Battle Royale

Wir hatten uns inzwischen in die Boxengasse zurückgezogen und begannen unsere Ausrüstung einzupacken, als der Moderator plötzlich eine wichtige Durchsage zum Besten gab: „Uns erreicht soeben folgende Information: Auf dem Highway auf dem die Vorrundenduelle stattfinden hat es mehrere Unfälle gegeben"

Leo schaute nach oben und rief: „Da! Sieh doch!"

Wir blickten alle nach oben und sahen auf der Liveschaltung mehrere Rauchwolken auf verschiedenen Teilen des Highways aufsteigen.

Während der Live-Einschaltung hörte man wieder die Stimme des Moderators: „Alle Besucher des Stadions werden gebeten, sich nicht von den Plätzen zu entfernen und auf weitere Informationen zu warten!"

Es war totenstill im Stadion und alle blickten gebannt auf die Live-Einspielung.

Yusei, Jack und Bruno rannten zu ihren D-Wheels und waren im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Sie würden sich sicherlich den Duelldroiden stellen. Ich sah auch wie Sherry blitzschnell von der Tribüne verschwand und sich wohl Yusei und den anderen anschloss.

Zurück blieben Luna, Leo, Crow und ich. Crow trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

Das Ganze war so schnell gegangen, ich hatte kaum Zeit zu begreifen was los war.

Wir beobachteten das Duell von Jack gegen die Duelldroiden über den Monitor und ich konnte sehen, dass Crow es kaum aushielt im Stadion zu bleiben.

Er starrte nervös auf den Bildschirm: „Mist! Ich kann hier doch nicht sitzen und zusehen!"

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem D-Wheel als wir ihm hinterherrannten. „Nein, lass das Crow! Du musst deine Schulter schonen", Leo versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

Ich stellte mich zwischen Crow und seinem Black Bird auf. Er würde keinen Meter fahren!

Leo stand zu seiner linken und Luna zu seiner rechten. Beide wirkten besorgt.

Crow ging nicht auf Leos Worte ein und redete weiter: „Aber ich muss auch irgendwas unternehmen!"

Luna hob die Hand und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine rechte Schulter. Crow schrie auf und ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie während Leo seine Schwester geschockt anschaute. Scheinbar war er so eine Brutalität von ihrer Seite nicht gewohnt.

Ich selbst hatte Luna noch nie so erwachsen und ernst wie damals gesehen. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, dass sie 18 ist und nicht 12.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, stemmte ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüften und sagte in befehlendem Ton: „Hey, mit deinem Arm bist du den anderen ganz bestimmt keine Hilfe! Du wirst ihnen wohl vertrauen müssen und kannst dich wieder hinsetzen!"

Wow! Luna war knappe sechs Jahre jünger als Crow und gab ihm gerade gehörig den Tarif durch! Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Scheinbar war ich nicht die einzige die sich gegen die Männervorherrschaft hier behaupten musste.

Crow schaute mich hilfesuchend an. Ich zuckte, an sein Motorrad gelehnt, mit meinen Schultern. „Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Du fährst keinen Meter mit dieser Schulter. Du würdest eher bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen als auch nur einen Duelldroiden zu besiegen."

Leo schien stolz auf die mutige und taffe Luna zu sein. Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm auch ein wenig unheimlich schien. Jedenfalls begann er zu grinsen, verschränkte seine Arme und meinte: „Luna! Du hast ja wirklich gute Argumente!"

Nun drehte sich Luna zu Leo um und wurde auch ihm gegenüber deutlich: „So ein Quatsch! Ich erledige nur, was du nicht kannst!

Leo wich einen Schritt zurück und flüchtete sich in ein verlegenes Lachen.

Crow hob seinen Blick und schaute zum Live-Streaming nach oben. Allerdings schaute er sich nicht die bewegenden Bilder an, er blickte durch sie hindurch in weite Entfernung. „Also gut! Du packst das Yusei!", es fiel ihm schwer, doch er schien einzusehen, dass es mit seiner Schulter keinen Sinn hatte. Und wenn er es versuchen würde, wären immer noch Luna, Leo und ich, die ihn aufhalten konnten.

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich langsam wieder auf seinen vorherigen Sitzplatz.

Ich stiess mich von seinem D-Wheel ab und lief zu ihm rüber. Ich ging vor ihm in die Hocke, schaute ihm in die Augen und versuchte meine Stimme so sanft wie möglich klingen zu lassen: „Hör mal Crow. Luna hat Recht. Es hat keinen Sinn mit deiner Schulter. Ausserdem ist es vielleicht auch nicht die dümmste Idee wenn wir vier hier bleiben und auf die Zuschauer aufpassen. Was meinst du?"

Crows Blick war immer noch in weite Ferne gerichtet. Seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, der Blick aber weit, weit weg. Er nickte und ich gab ihm einen Kuss um ihn wieder in die hiesige Dimension zu holen. Ich konnte so viele Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen lesen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Trauer…. Wenn ich ihm doch nur helfen könnte!

Bevor ich allerdings mehr sagen oder tun konnte, hörten wir das Donnergrollen und violette Blitze schossen aus den Wolken.

„Violette Blitze? Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?", Luna hatte recht. Was zum Teufel bedeutet das?

Einer der Blitze explodierte einige Meter über der Arena und alle Scheiben gingen zu Bruch oder bekamen Risse. Luna, Leo, Crow und ich warfen uns flach zu Boden und unter den Zuschauern brach Panik aus. Als der Regen aus Glassplittern vorbei war, hoben wir alle den Kopf und schauten nach oben. Alles war dunkel. Keine Lichter brannten mehr, der Monitor war ausgegangen und ich konnte meine Hand kaum vor Augen sehen.

„Scheisse! Was war das?", Crow war bereits wieder auf seinen Knien als er lauthals losschrie. Scheinbar hatte die Panik im Publikum auch auf ihn Auswirkung.

Ich stand auf und lief zu Crow. Durch sein Geschrei konnte ich ihn im Dunkeln ohne Probleme ausfindig machen. Ich packte ihn an der Gesunden Schulter, damit er sich auf mich und nicht auf die Massenpanik konzentrierte „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen ein Kugelblitz ist in der Arena explodiert. Alles OK bei dir?"

Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene seine Schulter. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Er war beim Sturz wohl auf die Schulter gefallen.

Schnell standen wir alle auf. Das Stadion war nun fast leer. Nur noch die Klassenkameraden von Akiza, Leo und Luna waren da, sowie wir vier in der Arena selber. Das Dröhnen einer gewaltigen Explosion zerriss die Nacht und eine Lila Lichtsäule schoss in den Himmel. Sie war so hell, das alles Taghell erleuchtet wurde und alle Schatten verdrängte. Wir blickten alle wie gebannt zu der Lichtsäule. Was ist das?

Plötzlich zuckten Luna und Crow zusammen. Schnell waren Leo und ich bei ihnen. „Luna was ist los!", Leo war sichtlich besorgt. So wie Leo aussah fühlte ich mich. War es Crows Schulter? „Crow was ist los?", er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Augen zusammengekniffen. Ich bemerkte ein Leuchten auf seinem Arm. Das Drachenmal! Und scheinbar schien es den Auserwählten dieses Mal Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Crows Gesichtszüge entspannten sich doch er behielt die Augen geschlossen und antwortete: „Yusei steckt in Schwierigkeiten, das können wir spüren! Er duelliert sich und ich glaube es läuft überhaupt nicht gut!"

Oh, Oh! Das klang gar nicht gut! Wir blickten alle nach oben zur Lichtsäule, welche plötzlich verschwand.

Mein Ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend breitete sich auf meinen ganzen Körper aus. Das läuft auf eine Katastrophe heraus wenn Yusei das Ruder nicht rechtzeitig rumreissen kann! Und zwar auf eine grössere Katastrophe als bei den finsteren Auserwählten!

Plötzlich kam ein wahnsinnig starker Wind auf und wir wurden alle zu Boden geschleudert. Als wir uns umsahen, sahen wir einen riesigen Tornado durch New Domino City raste.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier bloss vor sich?", flüsterte ich entsetzt. So eine Brutalität und Gewalt hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Crow stellte sich neben mich und zog mich mit seinem gesunden Arm an sich. „Ganz ruhig Amy, alles wird gut!", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Windhose zu nehmen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und zog die Zwillinge zu mir.

Crows Mal leuchtete nun in seiner vollen Schönheit auf. Er stiess mit der Faust in die Luft, senkte die Faust anschliessend auf Kopfhöhe und rief: „Zeig ihm was du auf dem Kasten hast!"

Ich stimmte mit ein: „Zeig ihm, was Freunde zusammen erreichen können!"

Leo stiess ebenfalls mit der Faust in die Luft als Lunas Mal zu leuchten begann und beide riefen im Chor: „Los Yusei!"

Yusei hatte tatsächlich sein Selbstvertrauen wiedergefunden und kämpfte wie ein Löwe dort draussen. Und wir würden ihm alle zur Seite stehen!

Als ein reines, warmes und wunderschönes Licht in die Arena strahlte rannten wir alle raus auf die Piste. Beim Sturm hatten wir uns in den Verbindungsgag zu den Katakomben zurückgezogen.

Leo sprach als erster während wir rausliefen: „Seht nur, was für ein Wunderschönes Licht!"

„Es ist wie die Sonne warm und freundlich!", stimmte Luna zu.

Ich ergänzte: „Ich glaube auch woher das Licht kommt!"

Crow nickte und fuhr fort: „Ich glaube Yusei hat es geschafft!"

Wir blickten in das Licht und waren wie gefangen davon. Es war so schön uns warm, wir konnten daran unsere Energie wieder auftanken.

„Yusei hat sicherlich endlich die Schnellsynchro geschafft!", ich war happy.

Schnell rannte ich los und schnappte mir meinen Helm. Im Laufen rief ich den beiden Zwillingen zu: „Passt mir bitte auf meinen Black Dragon auf!", und schon schwang ich mich hinter Crow auf sein D-Wheel. Er blickte mich verwirrt an.

Ich grinste und erklärte: „Du kannst mit deiner Schulter nicht fahren. Ich fahre und du passt mir gut auf, dass du nicht von deinem D-Wheel fällst!"

Ehe er etwas entgegnen konnte, gab ich Gas und jagte mit einem Höllentempo aus der Arena raus auf das Licht zu. Das würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!

So schnell ich konnte jagte ich mit Crow über den Highway auf das Licht zu. Bevor ich mich in eine enge Kurve legte, entschuldigte ich mich in Gedanken bei meinem Freund für den Schaden, den ich an seinem D-Wheel gleich anrichten würde. Aber bremsen war jetzt nicht drin.

Ich schaltete einen Gang runter, schoss um die Kurve und dabei schrammten der rechte Flügel und die Fussbremse funkensprühend über den Asphalt. Als ich aus der Kurve rausfuhr schaltete ich wieder hoch und sein Black Bird machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne. Ich würde fahren wie der Teufel.

„Amy da vorne ist ein Loch im Highway und da kommen wir mit den Flügeln nicht rüber! BREMS!", die letzten Worte brüllte Crow aus vollem Halse, doch ich dachte nicht daran die Bremse zu ziehen. Ich grinste. Das wird sicherlich interessant. Mal schauen wer schneller ist: Ich oder das Glas.

Ich schaltete wieder den Gang runter, den ich vor ein paar Sekunden hochgeschaltet hatte und zog das D-Wheel in allerletzter Sekunde vom Highway weg, auf die Glasbande auf der rechten Seite. Crow hatte die Augen zugekniffen und klammerte sich verzweifelt am D-Wheel fest. Ich konnte hinter mir hören wie das Glas krachend und splitternd auseinanderbrach, ich spürte die Erschütterungen, wenn das Glas unter dem Gewicht von zwei Personen und einem Motorrad nachgab. Ausserdem sah ich die fliegenden Glassplitter als ich in den Monitor schaute, welcher auf die Heckkamera geschaltet war.

Mist! Das Glas brach schneller als ich fahren konnte! Na gut! Dann eben so!

Bevor das Glas das Hinterrad erreichen konnte stiess ich uns mit dem D-Wheel von der Bande ab und klappte die Flügel aus, als das D-Wheel in einer geraden Flugbahn war. Holperig setzte ich auf dem Asphalt auf, welcher nicht mehr so schön glatt war wie am Anfang. Er war überall aufgerissen und hatte Schlaglöcher. Mich störte es nicht. Crow und ich lernten das D-Wheel fahren in den zerstörten Strassen von Satellite und so ein paar Risse im Teer und Trümmer würden mich nicht aufhalten. Schnell klappte ich die Flügel wieder ein und gab wieder Gas. Schnell schaltete ich zwei Gänge nach oben und wir jagten mit einem Höllentempo über die Duellstrecke. Wenn Yusei eine Schnellsynchro durchgeführt hat, dann war er sehr schnell unterwegs. Und ich musste schneller sein als er um ihn zu erreichen.

Crow öffnete seine Augen als sein Mal wieder zu leuchten begann. „Yusei bittet uns alle um Hilfe. Auf mich kannst du zählen!"

Ich schaute zu dem Drachen, welcher im Licht erschienen war und sagte: „Ich bin zwar keine Auserwählte, aber ich werde dir auch all meine Kraft schicken!"

Crows Mal leuchtete nochmals stark auf. „Diese Karte ist von mir!", rief er gegen den heulenden Fahrtwind.

Wie Crow mir später erklärte zog Yusei damals fünf Karten und jede Karte die er zog, kam von einem der Auserwählten. Zuerst Crow, dann Akiza, als drittes half Jack beim Ziehen, als viertes Luna und zum Schluss zog Yusei die Karte als fünfter der Auserwählten. Bei jedem der Auserwählten, die eine Karte für Yusei gezogen hatten, verschwand das Drachenmal und erschien auf Yuseis Rücken, bis sich am Schluss der komplette Feuerrote Drache auf seinem Rücken zeigte. Alle gezogenen Karten waren Empfängermonster und Yuseis neuer Drache konnte für jedes Empfängermonster in der aktuellen Battle Phase einen weiteren Angriff starten.

Crow schwächelte und begann herum zu schwanken. Bitte nicht ohnmächtig werden. Trotz des grossen Tempos löste ich meine linke Hand vom Lenker, packte Crow um den Bauch herum und zog ihn fest an mich heran, damit er nicht vom D-Wheel fiel. Bei diesem Tempo einhändig fahren ist höllisch, aber ich hatte keine andere Chance. Bremsen lag einfach nicht drin und Crow würde ich auch nicht loslassen. Niemals! Auch wenn ich selber dafür draufgehen würde!

Als er wieder zu sich kam, waren wir schon fast dort. Als ich neben Yuseis D-Wheel stoppte sprangen wir sofort vom Black Bird und liefen zu Yusei.

Jack war auch gerade eingetroffen und zusammen starrten wir auf den riesigen Glasdiamanten, welcher in der Mitte der Verbindungsbrücke zwischen Satellite und New Domino City errichtet wurde.

Das Wahrzeichen, welches zur Vereinigung von Satellite und New Domino City errichtet wurde, sah aus wie ein riesiger Verlobungsring. Allerdings bildete sich durch die Spiegelung auf dem Wasser auch das Zeichen der Unendlichkeit.

Auf dem Diamanten standen ein Junge und ein alter Mann, sowie die obere Körperhälfte eines Dritten, der ziemlich lädiert aussah. Soweit ich sehen konnte, war der lädierte Kerl entweder zur Hälfte oder zur Gänze ein Roboter.

Sie stellten sich vor und wir wussten nun, dass der kleine Junge Lester hiess, der ältere Kerl hiess Jacob und der lädierte Kerl hiess Primo. So wie Primo aussah, war er wohl der gewesen, der gegen Yusei das Duell führte.

Plötzlich versuchten Sherry und Elsworth die beiden anzugreifen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als Sherry und ihr Diener an einem Fallschirm hängend, welcher an der Duel-Disk von Elsworth angebracht war, zu Boden segelten, hatten beide ihre D-Wheels verloren und waren ziemlich angeschlagen.

Wir hörten ein Donnergrollen und drehten uns um. Wir sahen, wie ein riesiger Meteor auf uns zu stürzen drohte!

„Schnell weg hier!", Crow reagierte als erstes, packte mich am Arm und zog mich in Richtung Black Bird.

Ehe wir allerdings aufstiegen, hörten wir Jacks stimmte: „Wieso stoppt der Meteorit vor dem Kerl?"

Als wir uns umdrehten, konnten wir sehen, wie der Meteorit sich als riesige Steintafel entpuppte und schliesslich zerbrach. Allerdings zerbrach die Steintafel erst, als sie dem grossen und älteren Typen Karten gegeben hatte.

Ehe wir reagieren konnten legte Jacob die insgesamt fünf Karten, welche die Steintafel ihm gegeben hatte, auf seine Duell-Disk.

Das konnte nur eines heissen! Er hatte nun auch einen Maschinenimperator erhalten! Das Meer begann zu toben und wir wichen schnell zurück.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Ist das eine Sturmflut?", Crow hatte auf dem bebenden Boden Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Das ist keine Sturmflut! Das ist ein neuer Maschinenimperator!", ich ging in die Hocke und presste die Hände flach auf den Boden. So wäre mein Schwerpunkt tiefer und das Gleichgewicht, durch den tieferen Schwerpunkt und die Verteilung des Gewichtes auf vier Gliedmassen, besser.

Als sich das Meer teilte, erschien der Maschinenimperator. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Maschinenimperator Grannel Infinity!", sein Monster erschien. Es war vom Aussehen her gleich wie der Maschinenimperator Wiesel von Primo. Allerdings hatte Grannel eine Gold-Bronzene Farbe, statt weiss wie Wiesel.

Keine Ahnung was das Ding für Kräfte hat, aber mir gefiel das ganze überhaupt nicht. Wenn der auch Synchromonster schlucken konnte wie die beiden Maschinenimperatoren von Primo und Lester, dann gute Nacht. Aber ein ungutes Gefühl sagte mir, dass dieser Maschinenimperator Grannel Infinity noch mehr konnte…

Als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich sehen, wie Lester das Schwert von Primo schwang und ein Portal öffnete, in dem die drei verschwanden. Wir versuchten sie aufzuhalten, hatten von hier aus aber keine Chance. Hinter uns verschwand, mit Jacobs Verschwinden, auch sein Maschinenimperator. Immerhin das.

Als alles vorbei war ging ich zu Crows D-Wheel und verband mich mit meinem D-Wheel in der Arena.

Hoffentlich war alles OK! Ich zog meinen Helm an und sprach in das integrierte Mikrofon. „Luna! Leo! Alles klar bei euch?"

Die Gesichter der beiden erschienen. „Amy! Was war los bei euch?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Am besten fragt ihr Yusei wenn wir einander wieder sehen. Könnt ihr mir sagen, was bei euch noch los war?

Luna schaute sich um: „Passiert ist hier nichts mehr. Wir haben zwischenzeitlich aber wieder Strom!"

Ich atmete auf. Immerhin das. Bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, hörte ich ein Würgen und schaute mich verwirrt um.

„Amy! Was ist los? Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", Leo wirkte besorgt.

Als ich die Geräuschquelle gefunden hatte, musste ich kichern. „Scheinbar ist mein Fahrstil ein bisschen zu viel gewesen für Crow. Er füttert gerade die Fische mit seinem Frühstück."

Leo und Luna blinzelten zuerst mit grossen, Augen verständnislos in die Kamera über dem Bildschirm, prusteten dann aber los und konnten sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen.

Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Bildschirm und sprach die Zwillinge an: „Leo und Luna. Danke nochmals, dass ihr auf mein D-Wheel aufgepasst habt! Ich bitte euch noch um einen Gefallen:"

Leo fiel mir ins Wort und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Luna: „Aber nur wenn du dein Versprechen hältst!"

Ich grinste: „Klar halte ich mein versprechen. Sobald in der Stadt wieder alles in Ordnung ist, nehme ich euch auf eine Runde auf meinem D-Wheel mit."

Leo grinste breit und Luna brachte mich wieder auf das Thema zurück: „Was sollen wir denn nun noch für dich machen?"

„Ach ja, schaut mal auf der rechten Seite beim Gas. Oben, auf dem Gasgriff befinden sich zwei Halbmondförmige Knöpfe. Seht ihr sie?", für den Follow-Me brauchte ich jemanden, der ihn aktivierte.

Die Zwillinge begutachteten den Gasgriff und nickten schliesslich.

Ich fuhr fort: „OK, jetzt drückt bitte zuerst den Knopf, dessen Rundung zur Lenkstange zeigt und danach der Knopf dessen Rundung zur Duel-Disk zeigt. Wenn ihr die beiden Knöpfe gedrückt habt, steht mindestens zwei Meter vom D-Wheel weg!"

„Wieso?", fragte Leo, der genauso wenig verstand wie seine Schwester.

Ich erklärte es ihnen: „Crow und ich haben auf unseren D-Wheels den Follow-Me, den wir selber entwickelt haben. Man kann ein D-Wheel als Führer bestimmten, und das andere fährt ohne Zutun des Fahrers dem führenden D-Wheel hinterher. Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn beide dieses Programm aktiviert haben. Und nun, tut mir bitte den Gefallen. Drückt bitte die Knöpfe und tretet zur Seite."

Während ich sprach, aktivierte ich gleichzeitig auf Crows D-Wheel den Follow-Me-Modus und stellte alles so ein, dass mein Black Dragon, Crows D-Wheel folgen würde.

Ich hörte, wie der Motor meines D-Wheels startete und kurz darauf eine weibliche Stimme die verkündete: „Autopilot eingeschaltet, Follow-Me aktiv. Partner-D-Wheel wird gesucht.", dann war es einige Sekunden still, ehe die Frauenstimme weiterfuhr: „Partner-D-Wheel gefunden, berechne Route"

Ich kappte die Sprechverbindung zu den Zwillingen. Ich wusste was jetzt passieren würde. Mein D-Wheel würde Gas geben und uns überall hin folgen.

Als ich wieder vom Black Bird stieg, war Crow wieder zu unserer Gruppe gestossen. Er wirkte blass.

„So eine Aktion, wie die vorhin, startest du nie wieder! Haben wir uns verstanden?", Crows Stimme war rau und er wirkte immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Sorry, aber es ging nicht anders.", ich lächelte entschuldigend und kramte aus meiner Gurttasche ein Taschentuch. Egal wo ich hingehe. Ich habe nebst den Deckboxen immer eine kleine Tasche an meinem Gurt. Es passten knapp ein paar Pflaster, Schmerztabletten und Taschentücher hinein. Alles was man bei Crow schnell zur Stelle haben sollte.

„Mach es einfach nie wieder…", er liess sich vor mich auf den Sattel seines D-Wheels fallen, schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich rückwärts an mich. Er schien total erledigt zu sein.

Yusei und Jack schauten mich und Crow verständnislos an. Als ich ihnen allerdings erklärt hatte, was genau Crow mit „dieser Aktion" gemeint hatte, begannen sie zu grinsen.

„Wenn du schon ab solchen Sachen weiche Knie kriegst, darfst du sicherlich nie in einem Vergnügungspark auf die Achterbahnen. Dort hat es auch noch Loopings!", witzelte Jack gegen Crow. Dieser öffnete die Augen nur um sie kurz zu verdrehen und sie gleich wieder zu schliessen.

Als ich mich umschaute, merkte ich, das einer fehlte: „Leute, wo ist der andere Fahrer?"

Die Jungs sahen mit verwundert an. „Wer?", Yusei begriff nicht.

Ich zeigte auf die Stelle, wo vorhin noch ein D-Wheel gestanden hatte. „Na der Fahrer, der dir die Schnellsynchro beigebracht hat."

Nun schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein. Die Jungs drehten sich alle gleichzeitig in die Richtung, in die ich zeigte und starrten verdutzt auf die leere Stelle. Egal, wie lange wir daran rumstudierten, er war weg und wir wussten nicht wohin. Scheinbar hat er sich verzogen als der Maschinenimperator auftauchte.

Yusei beendete das Gespräch mit den Worten: „Wir sollten alle mal zurück in die Stadt und schauen was für Schäden angerichtet wurden. Und dann nach Hause und uns erholen."

„Und Crow am besten direkt ins Bett wo wie der aussieht!", grinste Jack.

Als er Crow zur Aufmunterung einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken gab, stöhnte Crow auf und hielt sich die Schulter.

Ich seufzte. „Jack und Yusei. Könnt ihr ohne uns in die Stadt fahren?", egal was Crow jetzt sagte, er könnte so oder so nichts ändern an meiner Entscheidung.

„Warum denn?", Crow schien auch nicht zu wissen was ich vorhatte. Ich schaute ihn mit einem strengen Blick an und antwortete: „Weil wir beide, Mister Hogan, jetzt zusammen ins Krankenhaus fahren und du deinen Arm eingipsen lässt! Und dein Arm bleibt in diesem Gips, bis er ausgeheilt ist!"

Crow öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Keine Widerrede! Zieh' deinen Helm an und halt dich fest!"

Er knurrte etwas und tat, wie ihm geheissen wurde, allerdings erst, nachdem ich ihm hoch und heilig versprechen musste, keine Aktionen mehr zu starten wie die vorher.

Yusei grinste: „Amy hat dich ganz schön unter der Fuchtel was Crow?"

Der angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und ich entgegnete frech grinsend: „Manchmal muss man euch Jungs zu eurem Glück zwingen."

Yuseis Grinsen wurde breiter und antwortete mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Gilt für dich aber auch Amy."

Ich schaute ihn zuerst verwirrt an, als ich dann aber wusste was er meine, streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus und fuhr davon.

Ich hatte Crow D-Wheel gerade parkiert, als mein Black Dragon hinter uns anhielt. Hatte es also den Weg ohne Unfall überstanden – Ein Glück. Schnell parkierte ich mein Motorrad neben dem von Crow und ging mit ihm, unter lauten Protesten seinerseits, ins Krankenhaus.

Dort war der Arzt gar nicht erfreut. Crow versuchte, die Situation zu erklären, ritt sich selber aber immer tiefer in den Schlammassel. Schnell brachte ich ihn mit einer Berührung an seiner Schulter zum Schweigen und erklärte: „Es tut mir leid. Es war alles meine Schuld. Ich wollte den Jungs eine Freude machen und ihnen vor dem Turnier das Frühstück bringen. Dabei bin ich auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und wäre wohl auf der Nase gelandet wenn Crow mich nicht versucht hätte aufzufangen. Leider sind wir dann aber beide hingefallen und gegen eine Ecke des Tisches gefallen und der hat den Gips gespalten. Da wir danach zum Match fuhren, wir wollten schliesslich unsere Freunde unterstützen, haben wir total vergessen, bei ihnen vorbeizukommen."

Der Arzt hob eine Augenbraue und ich versuchte ein versicherndes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Ich versuchte es wirklich doch ich glaubte schon fest daran, dass er die Lüge durchschauen würde.

Er musterte Crow und fragte: „Warum hat er denn den Rennanzug an?"

Ich suchte kurz nach den passenden Worten und antwortete: „Auf der Fahrt zur Arena und zurück kann so vieles passieren, daher habe ich darauf bestanden, dass er den Rennanzug anzieht. Wenn er einen weiteren Unfall gehabt hätte. Wäre er so besser geschützt gewesen als wenn er nur die normale Kleidung getragen hätte.", bloss keine weiteren Fragen, sonst bricht mein Lügengebilde schneller zusammen als ich gucken kann.

Der Arzt musterte mich und Crow nachdenklich ehe er nickte und an Crow gewandt sagte: „Sie können von Glück reden, so eine fürsorgliche Freundin zu haben! Nun, dann wollen wir mal Röntgen und einen neuen Gips anbringen."

Phu! Er hat mir die Geschichte abgekauft…. Glück gehabt. Durch die Notlüge übernahm die Krankenkasse die Kosten. Sonst hätten wir alles aus eigener Tasche zahlen müssen. Und billig war das ganze sicherlich nicht.

„Was sie nicht sagen!", ächzte Crow und begab sich mit dem Arzt in einen hinteren Teil des Raumes, damit seine Schulter nochmals geröntgt wurde. Glücklicherweise war die Verletzung nicht schlimmer geworden. Crow erhielt einen neuen Gips und als wir aus dem Krankenhaus kamen, sah ich Jack und Yusei schon von weitem. Schnell liefen wir zu ihnen und fragten, was Trudge gemeint hatte. Yusei und Jack hatten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht, um ihn zu suchen.

„Leider konnte er uns noch nicht so viel sagen. Aber das Ausmass der Zerstörung ist gewaltig. Ihr seht es ja selber.", erklärte Yusei.

Ich sah mich um. Stimmt. Die Stadt sah aus wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag!

Yusei fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls hat Trudge uns versprochen, Leo und Luna auf zu gabeln und uns dann in Satellite zu treffen."

Er blickte auf Crows neuen Gips und fragte: „Was hat der Arzt gemeint?"

Crow blickte auf seinen Arm und murrte: „Die Verletzung ist nicht schlimmer geworden, aber ich soll den Arm jetzt wirklich so lange ruhig halten, bis alles ausgeheilt ist. Glücklicherweise geht diese Behandlung auch auf Kosten der Krankenkasse."

Eine von Jacks Augenbrauen rutschte nach oben: „Ich dachte, die übernimmt das mutwillige entfernen des Gipses nicht?"

Crow grinste und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf mich: „Dank ihrer Notlüge schon. Laut ihren Ausführungen ist sie auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und als ich sie Auffangen wollte, bin ich mit ihr gegen eine Tischecke geprallt, worauf der Gips gespalten wurde."

Yusei und Jack begannen zu grinsen. „Du lügst auch ohne rot zu werden wie?", stichelte Yusei.

Ich nickte und grinste. „Gelernt ist gelernt!"

Nachdem wir die Diskussion beendet hatten, setzten wir uns auf unsere D-Wheels und fuhren nach Hause. Natürlich aktivierte ich bei den D-Wheels von mir und Crow wieder den Follow-Me, worauf mein D-Wheel dem von Crow hinterherfuhr, auf welchem wir sassen.

Als wir zu Hause eintrafen, warteten Trudge, Mina, Leo, Luna und sogar Akiza bereits auf uns. Schnell parkierten wir unsere D-Wheels auf dem Platz vor dem Uhrengeschäft und begannen mit Trudge und den anderen zu diskutieren. Trudge teilte uns mit, dass der TDGP so lange ausgesetzt würde, bis die Schäden in der Stadt repariert seien.

Ich atmete innerlich auf. Wenigstens hatte Crows Schulter so einige Wochen Zeit zum heilen.

Eines war sicher: Die Typen waren gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich. Und wir mussten extrem auf der Hut sein.


	20. Alltag nach und vor dem TDGP

„Und du wirst diese Tabletten jetzt schlucken, sonst helf' ich nach!", meine Stimme war befehlend und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Crow sass auf einem Stuhl, neben sich auf dem Tisch zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser. Ich stand breitbeinig vor ihm, die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestützt und starrte ihn mürrisch an.

„Und wenn nicht?", Crows trotziger Ton machte allen Kindern in New Domino City Konkurrenz.

„Dann stopf ich sie dir in den Mund und halte dir so lange den Mund und die Nase zu bis du sie schluckst!", ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und fixierte die von Crow. Die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass er ebenfalls zurückstarrte. Wir fochten ein stummes Duell aus.

Jeden Tag dasselbe Theater. Crow weigert sich so lange die Tabletten zu nehmen bis ich laut wurde. Solange der TDGP unterbrochen sein würde, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass Crow seine Tabletten nahm. Momentan fuhr er keine Duelle und brauchte daher keinen klaren Kopf. Also konnte er die Tabletten auch nehmen. Die eine Tablette war eine Schmerztablette, damit er nicht bei der kleinsten Berührung aufheulte. Die andere war ein Knochenaufbaupräparat, welche die Heilung des Schultergelenkes unterstützen soll.

Crow seufzte, er resignierte. Er schnappte sich die Tabletten, warf sie sich in den Mund und trank das Glas mit Wasser leer. Als er alles runtergeschluckt hatte, verzog er das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und blickte mich herausfordernd an.

„Geht doch!", meine Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf und ich lächelte Crow an.

Ich wusch das Glas ab, verstaute es im Geschirrschrank und ging zur Treppe, die Richtung Garage führte. „Warum müssen alle Frauen eigentlich immer solche Hexen sein?!", knurrte Crow.

Ich hatte gerade die ersten Stufen der Treppe genommen und warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Das habe ich gehört Crow!"

Mein Freund zuckte zusammen und warf mir ein verlegenes Grinsen zu. Natürlich war ich momentan eine Hexe und zwang ihn die Tabletten zu nehmen. Aber es war zu seinem eigenen Besten. Ich ging die letzten Stufen hinunter und stand nun in der Garage, wo Yusei gerade die von mir verursachten Schäden am Black Bird reparierte. „Hat er die Tabletten jetzt endlich genommen?", fragte Yusei, ohne den Blick vom D-Wheel zu nehmen.

Ich seufzte und kratzte mich entnervt am Kopf. „Jaah! Du kennst das Spiel ja! Jeden Tag dasselbe. Zuerst rumstänkern und trotzen wie ein kleines Kind und wenn ich laut werde, gibt er nach und nimmt sie. Ich frage mich bloss, warum er die Tabletten nicht von Anfang an nehmen kann ohne zu stänkern…."

Yusei sah zur Treppe und meinte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Vielleicht braucht er die Streitereien mit dir."

Ich blickte Yusei einen Moment mit grossen Augen an, wurde rot, verzog mich danach schnell in meinen Lieblingssessel auf der Treppe und versteckte meinen roten Kopf hinter einem Buch das ich gerade las.

Die Reparaturen, welche nun seit circa einer Woche in der Stadt angelaufen waren, schritten gut voran und wenn es in diesem Tempo weitergeht, würde der TDGP in vier bis sechs Wochen weitergeführt. Die Schule und andere wichtige Einrichtungen waren schon repariert und der Betrieb war wieder aufgenommen worden.

Ich hatte noch keine Zeile meines Buches gelesen als die Tür aufflog. „Amy! Die ersten Strassen sind repariert! Zeit dein Versprechen einzulösen!", Leo brüllte aus vollem Halse. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Stimmt, ich hatte den Kindern versprochen, mit ihnen auszufahren, wenn einige der Strassen repariert und freigegeben waren.

Ich schälte mich aus dem Sessel und lief die Treppe runter. „Na ihr beiden? Wer will als erstes?", ich ging auf die beiden zu und hielt meinen Ersatzhelm in der Hand, welchen ich vorher aus dem Helmfach meines D-Wheels geholt hatte.

„Ich will zuerst!", Leo war total aufgedreht und konnte sich kaum beruhigen.

„Geht das für dich in Ordnung Luna?", fragte ich bei seiner Schwester nach.

Sie nickte: „Kein Problem. Das haben wir schon lange so abgemacht."

„OK, na denn, Helm auf und Platz nehmen. Halt dich gut fest!", ich gab Leo den Helm, welchen er gleich anzog und streifte mir meinen eigenen Helm über.

Ich setzte mich auf mein D-Wheel und Leo nahm vor mir Platz, so wie vor ein paar Tagen Crow.

„Oh, hallo Crow!", Luna begrüsste Crow fröhlich, der gerade die Garage betrat. Er zog eine Schnute. Scheinbar war er immer noch beleidigt.

Als er nichts sagte, fragte Luna: „Was ist denn los mit dir? Wolltest du deine Medikamente nicht nehmen"

Wieder keine Antwort. Luna blickte unsicher zu mir rüber. Ich begann zu grinsen und nickte. Er spielte beleidigte Leberwurst, weil er seinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen konnte. Crow warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnte, wäre ich jetzt auf der Stelle tot vom D-Wheel gefallen. Zur Antwort lächelte ich mein süssestes Lächeln und startete den Motor und fuhr aus der Garage. Ich würde lediglich ein bisschen in Satellite herumkurven. Wenn sie alt genug sind, werden sie von selber auf den Highway wollen und sich dafür selber Motorräder kaufen.

Ich gab Gas und fuhr schneller. Leo lachte und johlte auf dem Sitz. Ich suchte ein paar engere Kurven und flitze mit ihm um diese. Als wir nach etwa einer viertel Stunde zurückkamen, war Leo hin und weg. Er stieg vom D-Wheel, gab Luna den Helm und schwärmte lautstark. „Du musst unbedingt mit Amy mitgehen. D-Wheel fahren ist echt stark! Das Gefühl ist schöner als fliegen!"

Luna nickte unsicher und setzte ihren Helm auf ehe sie zu mir kam. Ich streckte die Hand auf um ihr auf den Sattel zu helfen. Bevor ich losfuhr blickte ich noch zu Yusei und Crow, welche vor seinem Black Bird hockten und die Schäden begutachteten. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Hoffentlich waren die Schäden nicht zu gross. Yusei wusste, dass ich für die Reparatur aufkommen würde. Wenn er Ersatzteile braucht, konnte er die kaufen gehen und ich würde ihm das Geld dafür dann zurückgeben. Ich riss meinen Blick vom Black Bird los und fragte Luna: „Bist du startbereit?"

Sie nickte zögerlich. Luna war unsicher. Vorsichtig gab ich Gas und liess meinen Black Dragon die Rampe hochfahren. Oben angekommen gab ich ein klein wenig mehr Gas und rollte gemütlich durch die Strassen. Jedes Mal wenn Luna sich etwas entspannte, gab ich mehr Gas. Schlussendlich flitzten wir fast so schnell durch die Strassen wie vorher mit Leo. Nach circa zwanzig Minuten kehrte ich mit ihr auch wieder zur Garage zurück. Leo rannte zu uns, als ich mein D-Wheel parkiert und ausgeschaltet hatte. „Und? Wie war es?", er wollte von seiner Schwester unbedingt hören, wie sie die Fahrt empfunden hatte. Sie zog den Helm aus und gab ihn mir zurück ehe sie antwortete: „Ganz gut, doch ich fühle mich nicht so wohl, wenn ich nicht selber die Geschwindigkeit und die Richtung bestimmen kann."

Ich grinste. Da war sie nicht alleine. Keiner von uns mochte es. Wenn jemand anderes die Geschwindigkeit und die Bewegungen vorgab. Solange man über alles selber bestimmen konnte, war das fahren am schönsten.

Ich stieg vom D-Wheel, verstaute den meinen und den Ersatzhelm im Helmfach und ging zu Yusei. Crow hatte es sich inzwischen in meinem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht und war scheinbar eingeschlafen. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, dass die Schmerzmittel müde machen können. Scheinbar hatte er Recht. Meistens, wenn das Mittel zu wirken begann, zog sich Crow zurück um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Yusei werkelte immer noch am D-Wheel rum. Der Alltag war wieder eingekehrt: Crow schlief oder war sonst etwas am machen um die Zeit durchzubringen, Yusei werkelte an unseren D-Wheels oder schrieb an Programmen. Und der grosse Jack Atlas war immer weg, keiner wusste aber, wo er war.

Und ich? Ich kochte, putzte und half bei den Reparaturarbeiten. Hausfrauenarbeit mit einer Prise Handwerksarbeiten gewürzt.

Ich ging zu Yusei und hockte mich neben ihm hin. „Schlimm?"

Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf die wie eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln aussah. „Keine groben Schäden, aber viele Kratzer"

Das hatte ich erwartet. Ich wäre erstaunt gewesen, wenn das D-Wheel kaum Kratzer gehabt hätte.

Yusei schaute mich an: „Ich werde die Kratzer ausbessern. Das Lackieren überlasse ich dir OK?"

Ich nickte wieder. „Alles klar!"

Wenn es ums Lackieren oder zeichnen ging, war ich die erste Ansprechperson der Jungs.

Während Yusei weiter am D-Wheel schraubte, schob ich die D-Wheels von ihm, Jack und mir ans andere Ende der Garage und deckte sie mit einer Plane ab. Leo und Luna halfen mir dabei. Als ich sicher war, dass die Motorräder komplett abgedeckt waren, schlich ich leise die Treppe hoch und holte das „Malerzelt". Es sah aus wie ein Tomatenhäuschen. 4 Holzstangen bildeten die Pfeiler und das Dach wurde ebenfalls aus vier Holzstangen, welche ein Rechteck bildeten, gehalten. Um diese Holzkonstruktion war eine grobe Folie gewickelt, welche auf einer der schmalen Seite offen war. Durch diese Öffnung schob man das D-Wheel und konnte auch alle anderen wichtigen Sachen über diesen Eingang reinbringen. Ich zog ausserdem den Luftkompressor unter dem Pult hervor und zog mir eine Schürze, eine Haube für die Haare, eine Schutzmaske und eine Schutzbrille an.

Leo kicherte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Alien!"

Ich grinste und zog die Maske von meinem Gesicht. „Wenn ich vor dem Malen nicht aussehen würde wie ein Alien, würde ich es garantier nach dem Malen! Wenn ich die Schutzausrüstung nicht anziehe wäre ich schlussendlich Schwarz-Gelb wie Crows D-Wheel."

Leo und Luna begannen zu lachen. Allein nur die Vorstellung einer Schwarz-Gelb angehauchten Amy trieb ihnen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Fertig!", rief Yusei. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass er das D-Wheel bereits in das Zelt geschoben hatte.

„Danke Yusei", bedankte ich mich, schob den Luftkompressor hinter das D-Wheel, holte die Airbrushpistole und die Farben und bereitete alles vor. Als erstes klebe ich mit Malerband die schwarzen Stellen ab. Ich würde zuerst alle gelben Stellen sprayen und danach, wenn die Farbe trocken ist, den Rest machen.

Nachdem das letzte Stückchen Malerklebeband am richtigen Ort war, nahm ich die Pistole, schloss das gelbe Farbtöpfchen an und begann in grossen und ruhigen Bewegungen zu lackieren. Nach circa einer halben Stunde war ich fertig mit dem Lackieren, zog das Töpfchen von der Pistole und schloss es. Anschliessend ging ich in den hinteren Teil des Zelts und sprühte die Pistole auf einem Stück Karton leer. Danach verliess ich das Zelt. Ich brauchte dringend frische Luft! Mir war schwummrig. Wenn man zu lange da drin blieb, konnte man ohne Probleme High werden!

Nun musste ich zwei Stunden warten, ehe ich weitermalen konnte. Ich zog die Maske, die Brille, die Haube und den Kittel aus und legte sie auf ein Stück Folie, welches ich vor dem Airbrushen neben dem Zelt ausgebreitet hatte. Dort konnte die Farbe ein bisschen eintrocknen.

Crow schlief immer noch tief und fest. Und das obwohl der Kompressor geröhrt hatte wie ein Hirsch in der Brunftzeit. Ohne ihn zu wecken schlich ich in die Küche und holte mir eine Limo. Leo und Luna waren zwischenzeitlich nach Hause gegangen, denn sie hatten noch Hausaufgaben. Yusei hatte kurzfristig einen Reparaturauftrag rein bekommen und wo Jack war, wusste wohl nur er selber.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Küchenzeile, sah auf die Uhr und trank die Limo. Es war drei Uhr nachmittags. Also würde die Farbe gegen fünf Uhr trocken sein. Ich dachte zurück an die Zeit, als wir zu fünft hier wohnten. Irgendwann hörte ich Yuseis D-Wheel einfahren und Crow murmeln als er erwachte. Die zwei Stunden waren fast um. Zeit zum weitermachen.

Ich ging die Treppe runter und wunderte mich, wohin die beiden so schnell verschwunden waren. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und bereitete alles für die zweite Runde vor. Ich entfernte die Klebebänder von den schwarzen Stellen und überklebte stattdessen die Gelben Areale. Anschliessend hängte ich das Töpfchen mit der schwarzen Farbe an die Pistole und sprühte wieder auf das Karton, bis keine gelben Einstreuungen mehr drin waren.

Danach machte ich mich daran, mit dem Schwarz die ausgebesserten Kratzer zu übersprayen. Es ging besser als ich gedacht hatte. Nach nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde war ich fertig, wusch alles aus, schloss die Farbtöpfchen, verstaute diese sowie die Pistole und legte die Kleidung auf die Plastikfolie.

Als ich es gerade geschafft hatte, meine Hände halbwegs sauber zu kriegen, hörte ich Crow und Jack von draussen her wie sie miteinander stritten.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und lief die Rampe hoch, zur Tür hinaus und danach immer den Ohren nach, bis ich vor dem Café gegenüber unserer Wohnung stand.

Als ich zur Gruppe stiess, konnte ich gerade noch hören wie Crow sagte: „…kann es nicht sein, dass er hier unser sauer erspartes Geld versäuft!"

Aha, so läuft also der Hase. Jack hatte scheinbar mal wieder unser Geld ausgegeben und dafür teuren Kaffee getrunken.

Die Jungs hatten meine Ankunft scheinbar nicht bemerkt. Auch gut. Ich ging ins Café hinein und verlangte nach Jacks Rechnung. Stephanie, die Serviertochter welche in Jack verknallt war, schaute mich böse an. „Du willst dich wohl bei ihm einschmeicheln wie?"

Ich lachte. Kinder, da ist jemand wohl sehr eifersüchtig. Ich zwinkerte belustigt und antwortete: „Keine Angst! Ich will nichts von Jack. Wir sind gute Freunde und ich helfe ihm einfach zum hunderttausendsten Mal aus der Patsche.", ich zeigte mit dem Daumen über meine rechte Schulter und fuhr fort: „Ausserdem bin ich mit dem orangehaarigen Hitzkopf zusammen, der sich gerade mit Jack streitet. Also keine Angst."

Die Serviertochter wurde rot und entschuldigte sich bei mir, ehe sie mir die Rechnung ohne Widerworte aushändigte. Ich grinste immer noch belustigt als ich das Café verliess. Ich kannte Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er von ihr nichts wollte. Aber ich liess ihr ihre Träume.

Ich habe von den neusten CD-Verkäufen im letzten Monat so viel eingenommen, das konnte ich in einem Jahr nicht ausgeben. Ausserdem hatte ich noch einiges von den vorherigen CD-Verkäufen und dem Erbe über. Ich würde das Geld sparen, damit ich in der Not immer etwas hatte und mir auch mal einen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, ohne gleich hungern zu müssen. Die Jungs wussten zwar, dass ich etwas auf der hohen Kante hatte, doch ich hütete mich davor, den genauen Betrag zu nennen. Crow und Yusei vertraute ich vorbehaltlos. Die würden nichts anstellen. Meine Sorge war Jack. Ich habe wirklich nicht viel Geld, aber wenn der wüsste, wie viel ich wirklich habe, dann gäbe es kein Halten mehr und das Geld würde schneller schwinden als ich hinschauen konnte.

Draussen waren Jack und Crow immer noch am streiten. Keiner der Jungs nahm mich war. Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Schnute und schlich mich wieder zurück in die Garage. Sollen die doch weiter streiten. Ich hatte momentan nicht die Nerven, mich in diesen Streit einzumischen.

Als ich wieder in der Garage war, verstaute ich den Luftkompressor und das Malerzelt, nachdem ich das Black Bird aus diesem geschoben hatte. Ich schaute mir die Schutzausrüstung an. Alles trocken. Ich faltete alles zusammen, machte in der Mitte der Folie einen Haufen mit allen Sachen und faltete die Folie darüber. Danach verstaute ich die Airbrush-Utensilien, das Malerzelt und die Folie mit den Schutzkleidern in einem der Regale in der Gerümpelkammer. Ich sah mich um. Hier oben könnte man auch mal aufräumen und putzen. Die Tür schloss sich leise als ich den Raum mit einem Seufzen verliess und wieder in die Garage ging. Dort nahm ich die Schutzfolien wieder von den anderen Motorrädern und stellte sie wieder an ihren angestammten Platz. Ich stellte mich vor Crows D-Wheel und begutachtete meine Malerarbeiten. Innerlich lobte ich mich selber für die tolle Arbeit. Die Farben und Muster waren absolut symmetrisch und stimmten genau überein. Nun würde die Farbe noch trocknen müssen und danach konnte er wieder damit lossausen. Ich schaute wieder auf die Uhr. 18:45 Uhr. In eine viertel Stunde konnte ich schauen, ob die Farbe gut getrocknet war. Immerhin hatten sich bis jetzt keine Farbläufe gebildet. Dann sollte es eigentlich klappen. Ich wusch mir nochmals die Hände, doch die Schwarzen und Gelben Farbflecken gingen nicht weg. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen gab ich es auf und setzte mich in meinen Sessel und öffnete mein Buch. Doch auch dieses Mal kam ich nicht zum lesen, denn wieder flog die Tür auf und die drei Jungs kamen nach Hause. Yusei wirkte genervt, genauso wie Jack. Crow war immer noch am meckern. „Wie kann man nur so viel für Kaffee ausgeben? Hallo? Wir haben hier auch eine Kaffeemaschine und die macht den gleichen Kaffee. Ausserdem haben wir weniger Geld für unsere Lebensmittel. Wie sollen wir nächste Woche neue Lebensmittel kaufen können? Unser Kühlschrank ist leer und das Geld fürs Essen geht drauf, weil wir damit deinen Kaffeekonsum bezahlen müssen!"

„Crow jetzt ist gut!", Yusei unterbrach Crow ehe er weiter meckern konnte. Ich legte das Buch zur Seite und stand wieder auf. Heute würde es wohl nichts werden mit lesen. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und kniete mich neben Crows D-Wheel hin. Die Farbe war trocken und das D-Wheel sah wieder aus wie neu. Ich holte einen halbwegs sauberen Lappen und polierte die Farbe noch ein wenig auf, indem ich die wachsartige Schicht, die beim Eintrocknen entsteht, wegwischte.

Als das D-Wheel wieder glänzte stand ich zufrieden auf und wusch mir zum was-weiss-ich wievielten Male die Hände. Yusei hatte sich wieder an seinen PC gesetzt und Jack stand neben ihm. Irgendetwas Wichtiges schienen sie zum besprechen zu haben. Als ich mich suchend umsah, konnte ich einen Orangen Haarschopf beim Black Bird ausmachen.

Ich trocknete meine Hände, hängte das Handtuch wieder an den Haken und ging zum Black Bird. Als ich ankam, ging ich neben Crow in die Hocke. „Und? Ist die Arbeit akzeptabel?"

Crow blickte verwirrt zu mir und schien erst dann zu begreifen, was ich meinte: „Oh, die Farbe! Die ist super. Sieht aus wie neu!"

Ich konnte sehen, dass er immer noch sauer war wegen Jack und etwas anderes schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

„Was ist los?", ich konnte nicht zuschauen, wie er sich hier den Kopf zermarterte. Crow schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte, stand auf und verschwand über die Treppe in den oberen Stock. Scheinbar wollte er nicht darüber reden.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, verliess die Garage und zog mich an einen meiner Lieblingsplätze zurück. Es war ein kleiner, grasüberwachsener Hügel. Ich war oft hier, wenn ich Ruhe und Entspannung suchte. Meine Freunde kannten den Platz, liessen mich aber meistens alleine wenn ich mich dorthin verzog. Sie wussten, dass ich meine Ruhe wollte, wenn ich mich dorthin verkrümelte. Als ich im Gras lag und in den Himmel schaute, kam mir wieder die Situation von damals in den Sinn. Hier hatte mich Crow damals gefragt, warum ich meine Haare nicht offen trug. Ich hatte ihm damals geantwortet, dass ich sie erst wieder offen trage, wenn das erfahrene Leid durch ebenso viel Glück wieder gut gemacht wird. Nun, das erfahrene Leid war zwar noch nicht komplett wettgemacht, aber schon fast. Ich würde morgen mal eine neue Frisur ausprobieren. Mal schauen was Crow dazu meint. Ich hatte sogar schon eine konkrete Idee. Ich würde meine Stirnfransen zu einem Zopf binden und die restlichen Haare offen über meinen Rücken fallen lassen.

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die mein Gesicht wärmten und den Wind, der mir durch die Haare strich. Ich liess meine Seele treiben und hörte dem Säuseln des Windes und dem Gezwitscher der Vögel zu.

Als ich spürte, wie die Wärme der Sonne versiegte, öffnete ich die Augen. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Da wir Sommer hatten, war es jetzt wohl so gegen zehn Uhr abends sein. Zeit zum nach Hause gehen und schlafen.


	21. Peru

Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht, als ich Stimmen aus der Garage hörte. Schnell stand ich auf und warf einen Blick über das Geländer. Unten sassen Crow und Yusei an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Jacks Jacke hing über seinem D-Wheel. Dann war er also schon im Bett.

Schnell schlich ich die Treppe hinunter und setzte mich zu den beiden hin. „Was gibt's zu so später Stunde noch so wichtiges zu besprechen?", beide sahen mich überrascht an.

„Warum bist du denn wach? Waren wir zu laut?", fragte Crow besorgt. Er machte sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen um mich. Ich grinste und antwortete: „Ihr wart leise genug, keine Angst. Aber ich wache nun mal halt auf, wenn ich etwas Ungewohntes höre. Egal wie leise das Geräusch ist."

Yusei und Crow musterten mich kurz ehe sie mir erklärten, was sie besprachen: Yusei hatte am Morgen ein e-Mail von Greiger erhalten, in welchem er schrieb, dass Jack in grosser Gefahr stecke. Wenn er sich weiterhin nur auf seine Power im Deck verlassen würde, würde sie ihn zerstören. Er müsse einen neuen Weg beschreiten um von der Macht nicht zerstört zu werden. Nun wollte Yusei mit Jack nach Südamerika fahren und ihn besuchen.

Ich nickte: „OK, und weshalb dann das Streitgespräch hier?"

Crow gähnte. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Er schaute mich an und erklärte: „Yusei möchte, dass ich für den Flug der beiden aufkomme, weil ich am meisten Geld auf der hohen Kante habe. Mitfliegen kann ich aber wegen meiner Schulter nicht."

Ich wusste genau, dass Crow das nicht schmeckte. Kann ich verstehen. Ich wäre auch nicht so angetan, wenn ich Geld für eine Reise aufwerfen müsste, ohne selber mitfahren zu können, auch wenn es Freunde waren.

Yusei zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Greiger meldet sich nicht einfach so aus Spass bei uns!"

„Ja aber wegen eines Albtraumes! Ich hatte auch schon Albträume und hab deswegen nicht gleich die gesamte Welt darüber informiert!", stöhnte Crow. Ich brachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen. Solche Kommentare konnte gerade niemand gebrauchen. Naja, viel war es nicht. Genau genommen war da das e-Mail von Greiger, welches er aufgrund eines Albtraumes geschrieben hatte und Yuseis Gefühl. Natürlich war Yuseis Gefühl ein guter Kompass, aber selbst der beste Kompass konnte sich mal irren.

„Ich bitte dich Crow, als Freund, uns zu helfen. Mein Gefühl sagt, dass da etwas Wichtiges dahintersteht und ich muss mit Jack herausfinden, was es ist!", Yuseis Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. Crow blickte ihn ernst an, ehe er aufstand und mich am Arm wegzog. Ich war zu müde um zu reagieren und liess mich einfach mitziehen. In der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Raumes liess er mich los und fragte: „Was denkst du über der Geschichte?"

Ich rieb mir erstmals mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand über die Augen. Sie brannten und drohten mir zuzufallen. „Hmmmm, ich weiss nicht. Yusei bittet dich hier explizit um einen freundschaftlichen Dienst, da er nur sein Gefühl hat, welches ihm sagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Ich machte eine Pause und überlegte. Schliesslich zuckte ich mit den Schultern und sagte: „Schlussendlich kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Yusei bittet dich als Freund und diese Entscheidung musst du selber fällen. Wenn es dir aber nicht schmeckt, kannst du ja verlangen, dass sie dir das Geld ganz oder teilweise zurückzahlen. Und wenn du es ganz sicher machen kannst, kann ich dir so etwas wie einen schriftlichen Vertrag aufsetzten den du, Jack und Yusei unterschreiben."

Crow wirkte nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er schien nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte und da konnte ich ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen. Schnell nahm ich Crow bei der Hand und lief zum Tisch. Als ich mich gesetzt hatte, schaute ich Yusei an. „Wie stark ist dein Gefühl?"

Yusei überlegte und antwortete: „Stark. Es warnt mich wie die Sirene eines Polizeiautos."

„Und was willst du dort tun?", ich wollte die Details wissen. Crow damit die Entscheidung leichter machen.

Yusei überlegte: „Genau kann ich es dir natürlich nicht sagen, aber ich werde als erstes sicherlich mit Jack zu Greiger fahren und mit ihm darüber reden und versuchen herauszufinden, was hinter seinem Verdacht steht."

„Und wie lange willst du bleiben?", ich bohrte weiter.

Yusei rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Er hasste es, so gelöchert zu werden. „Ich schätze nicht länger als zwei Wochen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine."

Crow atmete tief aus. Er hatte also einen Entscheid gefällt. „Also gut. Ich zahle den Trip, aber ihr gebt mir das Geld auf Heller und Pfennig zurück, verstanden? Und die anderen Rechnungen von Jack werde ich nicht bezahlen!"

Yusei strahlte. „Danke vielmals Crow! Natürlich kriegst du das Geld zurück!"

Ein Glück, dann konnten ja jetzt alle schlafen gehen und noch etwas Schlaf abkriegen.

So war es dann auch. Yusei und Crow diskutierten noch den genauen Betrag sowie die Bedingungen für die Rückzahlung aus. Als sie sich geeinigt hatten, zogen wir uns alle an unsere Schlafplätzen zurück. Crow wünschte mir noch eine Gute Nacht und gab mir noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Da Crows Schulter noch nicht komplett ausgeheilt war, schlief ich immer noch im Sessel.

Er versuchte mich zwar jeden Abend, so auch heute, zu überreden, mit hoch ins bequeme Bett und in seine Arme zu kommen, doch ich blieb stur. Ich würde erst wieder oben schlafen, wenn seine Schulter ausgeheilt war. Obwohl es hart für mich war. Ich vermisste es, abends in seinen Armen einzuschlafen.

Nach knapp fünf Stunden Schlaf war ich um sieben Uhr morgens wieder wach. Ich quälte mich aus dem Sessel und ging in die Garage zum kleinen Waschbecken. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht, bürstete meine Haare und probierte die neue Frisur aus. Als ich mit dem Aussehen zufrieden war, ging ich nach oben und machte mir Wasser für einen Tee heiss. Nachdem das Wasser heiss war, und die Teeblätter genug Zeit zum Ziehen hatten, setzte ich mich an den Tisch. Ich hatte gerade die Tasse an meine Lippen gesetzt, als ich Schritte auf dem Gang über mir vernahm. Crow tauchte auf und war bereits fertig angezogen. Schnell kam er zu mir hin und gab mir einen Kuss. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stutzte er und musterte mich eingehend. „Was ist? Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Aber sag mal, irgendwas ist anders an dir oder?", Crow musterte mich weiter, schien aber nicht sagen zu können, was es war.

Ich war verblüfft, dass Crow das zum einen überhaupt auffiel und zum anderen zu so früher Stunde! Sonst konnte er erst nach etwa einer halben Stunde weiter als einen Meter vor seine Nasenspitze schauen.

„Ich habe heute eine andere Frisur. Ich trage einen Teil meiner Haare offen.", antwortete ich nickend, stand auf und drehte mich langsam im Kreis. Crow hatte immerhin erkannt, das etwas anders war und ich sagte ihm was es war, damit er mich nicht zu lange musterte. Mir war es unangenehm angestarrt oder gemustert zu werden. Solche Musterungen erinnerten mich immer an einen Markt, bei welchem ein Gegenstand gemustert und geprüft wird, ehe man ihn kauft oder eben nicht.

Als ich mit der Drehung fertig war, schaute ich Crow wieder in die Augen. Crow kam auf mich zu, nahm mich in den Arm und sagte: „Die Frisur gefällt mir, sie sieht wunderschön aus!"

Er drückte mir nochmals einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich war glücklich. Crow gefiel meine neue Frisur!

Als ich wieder einen Schluck vom Tee nehmen wollte, merkte ich, dass er kalt geworden war. Naja, für das Kompliment von Crow gerade eben, würde ich sogar noch eine zweite Tasse mit kaltem Tee trinken. Crow machte sich einen Kaffee und ich mir noch einen Tee. Gemeinsam mit Crow setzte ich mich an den Tisch und besprach mit ihm den heutigen Tag. ich würde alleine für den Black Bird-Delivery-Service fahren, da Crow mit seiner verletzten Schulter nicht fahren konnte. Mit dem Unterbruch des TDGP stiegen die Aufträge wieder sprunghaft an.

Da ich meine Kleider bereits anhatte, brauchte ich nur noch die gelbe Jacke vom Kleiderhaken zu nehmen, um los düsen zu können.

Ehe ich aber losfahren konnte, tauchten Jack und Yusei auf. Sie würden heute zusammen zum Flughafen NDC South fahren und den nächsten Flug nach Peru buchen. Gut möglich, dass sie morgen schon abfliegen würden.

Ich montierte meine Box auf dem Motorrad und düste los. Die Kunden warteten schon und ich musste mich beeilen, um alle Termine zeitgerecht ausliefern zu können.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und am Abend kam ich erschöpft nach Hause. Ich hatte so viele Aufträge zu erledigen, dass ich noch nicht einmal etwas gegessen hatte. Entsprechend laut meldete sich mein Magen zu Wort. Als ich in der Garage einfuhr, stieg mir der Duft von Essen in die Nase. Wer kochte denn da so lecker? Schnell parkte ich mein D-Wheel und stieg die Treppe hoch. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich Crow, bewaffnet mit Kochschürze und –Löffel in der Küche stehen sah.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein leidenschaftlicher Koch bist!", witzelte ich, als ich mit auf die Couch sinken liess. Endlich konnte ich mal an den Tisch sitzen und mich bedienen lassen. Sonst war es immer umgekehrt. Crow packte etwas Reis, Gemüse und gebratenes Fleisch auf den Teller und stellte ihn mir vor die Nase. Mensch, roch das lecker! Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Crow setzte sich mir gegenüber und antwortete mit einem Lächeln: „Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du den ganzen Tag sicher nichts gegessen. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich mal bekoche, statt immer umgekehrt."

„Danke vielmal!", ich freute mich riesig, dass Crow sich extra für mich die Mühe nahm.

„Probier erst mal, danach kannst du dich bedanken.", er schien skeptisch zu sein, was seine Kochkünste anbelangte.

„Das ist sicher superlecker!", sagte ich und schob mir schon eine Gabel voll in den Mund.

„Mmmmh! Daf ift fehr lekr!", sagte ich mit vollem Mund. Eigentlich wurde ich dazu erzogen, nicht mit vollem Mund zu reden, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht anders.

Crow lächelte. „Schön, dass es dir schmeckt!"

Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Schnell war der erste Teller leer und Crow stand auf, um mir einen Nachschlag zu geben.

Ich trank ein Glas Wasser und fragte: „Wo sind eigentlich Yusei und Jack?"

Crow stellte mir ein weiteres Teller hin und ich ass weiter, während er erzählte: „Die haben zuerst ihre Sachen gepackt und sind danach mit ihren Taschen und den D-Wheels zum Flughafen gefahren. Ich soll dich von ihnen grüssen. Leider konnten sie sich nicht mehr verabschieden, weil sie sich sputen mussten, den Flieger zu erwischen.", Crow starrte auf die Uhr ehe er weiterredete: „Inzwischen sollten sie in der Luft und auf dem Weg nach Peru sein."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schluckte und fragte: „Sie nehmen ihre D-Wheels mit?"

Crow nickte und antwortete: „Ja. Soweit ich gehört habe, müssen sie ein ordentliches Stück fahren und da ist es auf den eigenen Motorrädern am bequemsten."

Ich pflichtete ihm bei. Lange Strecken waren auf dem eigenen Motorrad wirklich am besten. Man war mit dem Motorrad vertraut und der Sattel war auf den eigenen Hintern eingesessen. Man hatte auch weniger schnell einen schmerzenden Hintern.

Als ich fertig gegessen hatte, wusch Crow mein Geschirr ab und ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Viel Glück Yusei und Jack! Hoffentlich findet ihr, was ihr euch versprecht in Peru zu finden!

Ich gähnte und streckte mich. Zeit zum Duschen und dann ab in den bequemen Sessel und schlafen. Morgen würde der Tag genauso früh beginnen wie heute.

Die nächsten Tage bis zur Rückkehr unserer Freunde hatten Crow und ich unsere Rollen getauscht. Crow machte, so gut es mit dem Gips ging, den Haushalt, kochte, putzte und kaufte ein, während ich mit dem D-Wheel von einer Ecke der Stadt in die andere flitzte und Aufträge auslieferte. Je schneller die Aufträge ausgeliefert wurden, desto schneller konnte ich weitere Aufträge ausliefern und desto mehr Geld kam rein.


End file.
